Player
by feazee
Summary: Bambam, seorang siswa murid kelas satu yang sering mendapatkan pernyataan cinta, harus mempermainkan sebuah permainan dengan senior yang tidak dia sukai; Mark Tuan. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya? Bad summary / GOT7 MarkBam's fanfiction / YAOI, typo(s), bad story / RnR juseyo [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

"aku menyukaimu, Bambam."

Senyum ceria Bambam menghilang. Berganti menjadi keterkejutan sekilas —hanya sepersekian detik—, lalu kembali berubah menjadi senyuman. _Senyuman mengejek_.

"lalu apa yang kau inginkan aku lakukan padamu?" tanya Bambam rumit. Dia mengerti maksud laki-laki didepannya, tapi.. yah, ditambah sedikit permainan bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"jadilah kekasihku."

"kekasihmu?" ulang Bambam. Ditanggapi dengan anggukkan semangat dari laki-laki didepannya. "aku laki-laki."

"aku tahu itu." Jawab laki-laki itu pelan.

"aku mau jadi kekasihmu—" senyum laki-laki itu terukir diwajahnya, "—tapi kira-kira, apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku kalau aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Pertanyaan Bambam membuat senyum laki-laki yang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya —seragam Seoul High School— itu menghilang; seketika terdiam. Perasaannya mengatakan, dia akan ditolak oleh Bambam.

"kenapa diam saja?" senyuman mengejek dari Bambam terlihat semakin lebar, "kalau kau tidak punya apa-apa, jangan harap kau akan menjadi kekasihku." Lanjutnya lalu pergi menghilang dari hadapan laki-laki itu.

Walaupun tahu akan begini akhirnya —ditolak mentah-mentah— oleh sang pujaan hati dan telah mengumpulkan cukup mental untuk mendengar tolakkan itu, tetap saja sakit dihati tidak dapat dielak. Bambam, sang pangeran sekolah yang begitu diidam-idamkan oleh para _seme_ disekolah terlalu sering mendapat pengakuan cinta dan terlalu sering menolak orang.

Jika seperti ini, siapa yang berhasil mendapat hatinya? Oh, sulit sekali ditebak. Kenapa? Karena Bambam sekarang sudah memiliki _tiga_ _seme_ dan —sepertinya— tidak satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar dicintai olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Dii Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"uh, Bambam, berapa orang yang sudah kau tolak minggu ini?"

Bambam menghentikan kegiatan makan siangnya dikantin. Memfokuskan matanya pada satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki; Park Jinyoung.

"eum.. tidak banyak." —lalu kembali melanjutkan memasukkan makanannya dalam mulut.

"berapa?"

"sekitar.." Bambam menerawang, mencoba mengingat berapa orang yang sudah dia tolak minggu ini, "..tiga atau empat orang."

Jinyoung tersedak mendengar angka yang diucapkan teman baiknya itu.

"apa kau tahu sudah berapa banyak hati yang kau sakiti bulan ini?"

"aish, _hyung_ , itu tidak penting. Lagipula, siapa suruh mereka menyukaiku? Dan kalau mereka jatuh hati padaku, apa itu salahku? Lebih baik aku langsung menolak daripada menjadikan mereka kekasih yang tidak kucintai." Jinyoung mendengus —hampir tertawa— mendengar jawaban Bambam.

"boleh aku tertawa mendengar leluconmu itu?"

"ck, apa yang lucu?" Bambam menatap tidak suka kearah Jinyoung.

"kata 'menolak daripada menjadikan kekasih yang tidak kucintai', kau tidak sedang bercanda, 'kan? Entah kenapa itu terdengar menggelikan sekali ditelingaku."

"jangan berlebihan, _hyung_. Apa yang salah?" Bambam tetap merengut tidak suka. Dia tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan kalimat yang itu.

"bagaimana dengan tiga _seme_ -mu itu? Apa kau mencintai mereka? Atau setidaknya satu diantara mereka?"

 _Skak mat_.

"ke-kenapa kau membahas mereka?"

"ayolah Bambam, jangan naif. Jangan pernah mengatakan lebih baik menolak daripada berpura-pura mencintai mereka sedangkan kau sendiri _sedang_ melakukan itu."

"tapi aku menerima mereka bukan tanpa alasan."

Bambam mencoba membela diri. Memang benar dia tidak benar-benar mencintai satupun dari ketiga kekasihnya, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah dalam hal ini. Kalau dia kalah, bisa-bisa telinganya kembali panas mendengar seluruh ocehan Jinyoung. Dalam minggu ini saja dia sudah mendengarkannya dua kali, dan satu lagi untuk kali ini? Tidak, terima kasih.

"karena apa? Karena wajah, _personality_ , otak, dan yang terpenting, uang mereka. Apa aku benar?" mata Jinyoung menatap penuh selidik sekaligus ketertarikan kearah Bambam —yang sepertinya mulai tidak bisa menjawab ucapannya.

 _Sangat tepat sasaran._

" _hyung_ , apa kau melakukan ini karena Jaebum _hyung_?"

Jinyoung menyatukan alisnya bingung. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Bambam membawa-bawa nama salah satu kekasihnya—kekasih Bambam—. Apa hubungannya dengan semua yang dikatakan Jinyoung?

"Bambam, aku—"

"aku tahu kau menyukainya, _hyung_."

A-apa? Selama ini Bambam tahu kalau Jinyoung menyimpan rasa pada salah satu kekasihnya itu? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bagaimana kalau Bambam salah mengerti dan—

"tenang saja, _hyung_. Kalau kau memang menyukainya, ambil saja dia. Aku tidak keberatan kehilangan dia."

—seharusnya Jinyoung tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Bambam mana mungkin lebih memilih melepas temannya —apalagi jika itu Jinyoung— daripada kekasihnya? Mustahil sekali.

"a-aku.. siapa bilang aku menyukainya?" sanggahan Jinyoung membuat Bambam tersenyum miring; ingin menggoda temannya lebih jauh lagi.

"aku tahu wajahmu selalu memerah ketika melihatnya sedang tersenyum, _hyung_. Aahh~ manis sekali."

Wajah Jinyoung memerah. Mengundang kikikan pelan Bambam. _Hyung_ -nya yang cerewet ini ternyata bisa tersipu juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika mereka sedang asik mengobrol sambil menikmati makan siang mereka, terlihat beberapa gerombol perempuan —dan sedikit laki-laki— berjalan terburu-buru kearah lapangan basket.

"ada apa?" Bambam mendesis pelan, bertanya pada—entah—siapa. Penasaran apa yang terjadi hingga banyak murid berjalan cepat menuju lapangan basket _indoor_ di sekolahnya.

Jinyoung yang mendengar perkataan temannya segera melirik jam tangannya, "kudengar ada pertandingan basket hari ini. Bukan pertandingan _serius_ sih, hanya main-main."

Bambam mengalihkan pandangannya —yang awalnya melihat para murid yang sedang tergesa-gesa— pada Jinyoung.

"hanya main-main tapi kenapa mereka semua bersemangat? Tidak seperti biasanya."

"mungkin karena anak-anak kelas tiga melawan kelas satu."

"oh—" Bambam mengangguk, "—e-eh?! Apa maksudmu Yugyeom juga bertanding?" Bambam yang baru menyadari maksud ucapan Jinyoung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"tentu saja. Dia yang akan menjadi kapten tim semester dua."

"siapa yang menjadi kapten tim kelas tiga?" Bambam mulai tertarik.

"Mark Tuan. Kau tahu dia?"

"Mark Tuan?" Bambam mengernyit tak mengerti. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar nama itu, "siapa dia?"

"sedikit aneh melihat kau tidak mengenalnya. Walaupun hampir satu minggu dia tidak masuk, dia adalah senior kita."

"satu minggu tidak masuk sekolah? Kenapa? Apa dia sakit? Lalu kenapa dia dipilih menjadi kapten basket?" tanya Bambam antusias. Ingin tahu siapa Mark Tuan itu.

"dia bukan sakit, Bambam. Menurut berita yang beredar, dia ada acara keluarga di Jeju-do. Dan kenapa dia dipilih menjadi kapten basket, itu karena dia pintar bermain basket —dia juga kapten basket sekolah kita. Di sekolahnya dulu dia juga menjadi kapten tim."

Bambam mengangguk mengerti. Dia lalu cepat-cepat menghabiskan minumnya. Tanpa banyak bicara menarik tangan Jinyoung berlari menuju lapangan basket. Mengabaikan Jinyoung yang sedari tadi berisik bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi. Bambam ingin tahu siapa Mark Tuan dan sehebat apa Mark Tuan itu.

Sesampainya dilapangan, papan skor telah menunjukkan angka 18 dan 15. _Yeah!_ , Bambam bersorak dalam hati. Tim Yugyeom sedang memimpin.

" _hyung_ , yang mana Mark Tuan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Bambam, Jinyoung memicingkan mata. Mencari Mark Tuan diantara sembilan siswa lain yang sedang bermain basket dari bangku penonton bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"itu!" Jinyoung menunjuk seseorang.

Bambam mengikuti arah tunjukkan tangan Jinyoung. Ikut memicingkan matanya, Bambam ingin melihat Mark Tuan lebih jelas. Sedetik kemudian, mata Bambam menangkap seseorang yang diklaim Jinyoung bernama Mark Tuan itu berhasil merebut bola basket dari tangan Yugyeom. Membawanya mendekat kearah _ring_ milik lawan —milik tim Yugyeom—, hanya sampai belakang garis melingkar Mark berhenti, lalu dia melakukan _three point shoot_. Keren sekali.

18 – 18.

 _Skor imbang._

Bambam duduk, menyandarkan punggunggnya pada sandaran kursi penonton. Dia tertarik dengan pertandingan ini tapi disisi lain, dia lelah terus-terusan berdiri. Jadi, dia memilih untuk duduk —walaupun pemandangannya sedikit terganggu karena gadis-gadis didepannya tidak mau duduk— daripada kelelahan berdiri.

Perebutan bola maupun _shooting_ bola tentu saja terus berlangsung tanpa henti selama tiga-puluh-lima menit. Hingga tanpa terasa, empat-puluh-sembilan detik lagi pertandingan berakhir. Mark Tuan yang mengerti keadaan skor yang sedang imbang, mencoba mengambil bola —yang untungnya tidak sedang berada ditangan Yugyeom— dan bisa didapatkannya dengan mudah. Dia segera berlari menuju _ring_ , kembali melakukan _three point shoot_. Dan.. masuk! Tepat setelahnya, peluit tanda pertandingan selesai terdengar. Sialan! Kenapa Mark pandai sekali melakukan _three point shoot_ bahkan dalam keadaan terburu-buru?

37 – 34.

Tim Mark Tuan —yang juga tim siswa kelas tiga— unggul. Mendapatkan _reward_ jeritan melengking —senang— dari gadis-gadis yang memang mendukung tim itu dari awal.

" _hyung_ , aku pergi sebentar. Kau tunggu sebentar disini."

"hey! Kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan Jinyoung terabaikan. Bambam sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang dari hadapan Jinyoung.

Bambam berjalan menuju ruang ganti lapangan basket. Dengan senyuman senang diwajahnya, Bambam mencari Yugyeom. Terus mengedarkan matanya hingga dia melihat Yugyeom sedang meminum air putihnya dan duduk disebelah Mark Tuan. Senyuman diwajahnya semakin lebar. Langkah kakinya terus membawanya mendekat pada Yugyeom —dan Mark— hingga sekarang dia berdiri tepat didepan Yugyeom.

"hai~" Bambam menyapa.

Yugyeom yang mendengar suara familiar ditelinganya mendongak. Bukan hanya Yugyeom yang mendongak, tapi juga Mark.

"Bambam?" nada suara Yugyeom menunjukkan dia begitu heran melihat kekasihnya itu ada tepat didepannya.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku datang menemuimu?" Bambam merengut. Seakan dia bisa membaca pikiran Yugyeom.

"bukan itu. Hanya saja.. tidak biasanya kau datang menemuiku disini."

Bambam berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yugyeom.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi keren sekali~" mata Bambam hampir tak terlihat karena dia tersenyum begitu lebar, "walaupun tadi tim-mu tidak menang, tapi dimataku kau yang terbaik!"

 _Not so typical._

Apa mungkin ini pertama kalinya Bambam melihatnya bermain basket, sehingga dia memuji Yugyeom seperti itu? Ah, sepertinya memang begitu.

"ah, sudah itu saja yang ingin kukatakan." Bambam tertawa pelan, "aku pergi dulu ya? Jinyoung _hyung_ sudah menungguku. Pai~"

Bambam mengecup bibir Yugyeom sekilas lalu berdiri. Melambaikan tangannya sambil tetap tersenyum lebar lalu berlalu. Meninggalkan reaksi berbeda dari dua manusia berjenis kelamin sama diruang ganti. Yugyeom yang bingung kenapa kekasihnya itu terlihat senang sekali dan Mark yang bingung siapa laki-laki yang baru saja bicara —dan mencium— Yugyeom.

"dia.. siapa? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya." pertanyaan Mark membuyarkan semua pikiran Yugyeom. Ternyata, Mark juga tidak mengenal adik kelasnya yang popular itu.

"namanya Bambam. Dan dia.. kekasihku."

"kekasihmu?" Mark terkejut, "tapi bukankah dia—"

"kau benar, _hyung_." Yugyeom memotong ucapan Mark, "memang bukan aku saja kekasihnya. Ada dua orang lagi yang berstatus kekasihnya."

Masih ada dua orang lain? Jadi, Yugyeom bukan didua-kan? Tapi.. di _tiga_ -kan? Wow.

"kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasihnya kalau begitu?" selidik Mark.

"kau akan tahu ketika kau sudah masuk dalam pesonanya." Yugyeom tersenyum miring; terlihat ambigu dimata Mark.

Bambam, seorang laki-laki dengan tiga kekasih. Setiap kekasihnya tahu bahwa bukan hanya _dia_ dihati Bambam tapi tetap mencintai Bambam. Dan Bambam tanpa sungkan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dia memiliki tiga kekasih. Bambam terdengar benar-benar memiliki pesona layaknya seorang _diva_. Cukup menantang bagi Mark.

Mark menyeringai. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan pada Bambam. Kehidupannya di sekolah menengah Seoul ini akan menarik jika dia melakukan dapat apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dan besok adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

Uwaaaaaaa /tutupin muka/ ini cerita apa lagi sih, Zee? Kenapa gaje gini? *ditimpukin readers* MB moment-nya gak ada sama sekali hiks :" ini _ma first time_ bikin fanfic ber- _chapter_ , jadi maaf kalo ngecewain u.u oh iya, Zee pengen bikin hal yang beda, Zee bosen sama _uke_ yang selalu manis–unyu–gemesin–dan sebagainya itu. Makanya, di _fic_ ini Bambam gak akan jadi _uke_ yang kayak gitu. Bambam bakalan jadi _badboy_ ( _wanna be_ _xD_ _)_ yang suka mainin hati orang wahahahaha *ketawa iblis bareng Bambam/?* kan capek kalo _uke_ mulu yang disakitin e.e satu lagi, buat _backsong_ (re:Lee Hi – Rose sama BTS – I Need U) itu _recommended_ banget buat temen baca _fanfic_ —abal— ini. Menurut Zee dua lagu itu saling bersambungan/? (Kalian kalo dengerin juga harus berurutan sesuatu yang Zee sebut ya xD) Di-lagu _Rose_ , mbak Lee Hi bilang kalau si cowo jangan terlalu 'cinta' sama dia karena suatu saat cintanya mbak Lee Hi juga bisa nyakitin dia, karena cintanya mbak Lee Hi itu emang seindah mawar tapi juga berduri kayak mawar. Terus di lagu _I need U_ , mas-mas BTS itu benci sama si cewe dan pengen jauhin si cewe tapi mas-mas BTS itu malah selalu balik lagi ke cewenya karena terlalu cinta u.u oke Zee banyak omong banget-_- hal gak peting malah dibahas disini e.e _Last word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Sama seperti pagi-pagi yang lainnya, pagi ini tidak ada yang istimewa bagi Mark. Tidak sebelum dia ingat sebuah rencana yang sudah dia susun dengan baik semalam —untuk seseorang bernama Bambam.

Senyum yang tidak henti-hentinya Mark ukir membuat ibunya keheranan. Apa yang membuat anaknya satu ini begitu senang? Apa mungkin dia sudah jatuh hati pada seseorang di kampusnya? Ah tidak-tidak. Anaknya itu bukanlah seseorang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Kalau begitu, kira-kira apa yang membuatnya terus tersenyum senang? Apakah mungkin dia mendapat nilai bagus pada ulangan hariannya? Tapi setahunya, Mark sudah sering mendapat nilai bagus dan tidak pernah sesenang ini. Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Ibunya terus saja melakukan _perang batin_ hingga tidak menyadari Mark sudah mencium pipi-nya dan menghilang menuju bagasi. Mengambil kunci lalu memasukki mobilnya, dan menyalakan mesin. Menjalankan mobil agar dia segera keluar dari area rumahnya dan segera menuju sekolahnya.

Ditengah jalan, Mark mulai memikirkan _rencana_ -nya lagi. Kira-kira bagaimana cara memulai _rencana_ -nya? Apa dia harus sok kenal menyapa Bambam dan mengajaknya mengobrol? Tidak tidak. Itu bukan Mark Tuan sekali.

Mungkin dia harus berpura-pura tertabrak Bambam? Lalu menumpahkan minuman —yang rencananya akan dia bawa nanti— keseragam sekolahnya sendiri lalu menuduh Bambam sebagai pelaku penabrakan dan meminta Bambam bertanggung jawab mengganti seragam sekolahnya? Ah, kenapa drama sekali? Lagipula, memangnya berapa harga seragam? Itu hanya akan melukai harga diri seorang Mark Tuan.

Ataukah dia harus berpura-pura penjadi pengagum rahasia Bambam? Menyatakan cinta pada Bambam lalu setelah ditolak dia akan menangis, merengek minta dijadikan kekasih keempat? Gila sekali. Tidak mungkin Mark melakukannya. Selain itu akan menginjak-injak harga dirinya, cara itu terlalu _uke_. _Uke_ _sekali_.

Kalau begitu kira-kira bagaimana cara ter-efektif-nya?

Ah, atau mungkin Mark harus terang-terangan menunjukkan kekayaannya didepan Bambam? Mungkin dengan itu Bambam akan tertarik dengannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau malah mahasiswa–mahasiswi lainnya yang tertarik? Bukannya Bambam? Bagaimana kalau Bambam tidak akan tertarik karena dia terlalu _laku_?

 _Aigoo aigoo~_ kenapa sulit sekali hanya ingin bicara—lalu menjadi teman—lalu _mensukseskan rencana_ -nya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Dii Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JaeBam, YugBam, and JaeJin.

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir sekolahnya, Mark segera keluar dari mobil. Memasang wajah datarnya lalu berjalan menuju gedung sekolah-nya. Mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan memuja—kagum—dan terpesona dari gadis-gadis yang berada disekitarnya.

"Mark Tuan?"

Mark menoleh, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"kau harus pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang. Jun _saem_ ingin bicara denganmu." kata orang itu singkat lalu berlalu.

Mark masih terdiam ditempatnya. Menerka-nerka apa yang ingin Jun _seongsaenim_ bicarakan dengannya. Tidak ingin membuat sang guru terlalu lama menunggu, Mark akhirnya memutar balik tubuhnya; segera melangkah ke perpustakaan.

Dan disanalah dia bertemu seseorang yang menyita pikirannya hari ini. Dia yang sedang duduk diam didepan Jun _seongsaenim_. Seseorang yang bernama Bambam.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Mark mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sesampainya didepan Jun _saem_ —yang juga berarti berdiri disebelah tempat Bambam—, Mark membungkuk. Sedikit memberi hormat sekaligus meminta maaf karena —sepertinya— dia telat.

"kau bisa duduk."

Perintah sang guru akhirnya membuat Mark mendudukkan diri disebelah Bambam. Sangat _nice timing_ untuk memulai rencananya.

Apa mungkin Jun _saem_ memberi tugas untuk mereka berdua? Atau mungkin Jun _saem_ ingin bertanya-tanya pada mereka? Hm, atau Jun _saem_ memberikan _voucher_ jalan-jalan gratis untuk mereka? Yang jelas, opsi ketiga adalah yang paling tidak mungkin.

"jadi, laki-laki disebelahmu itu adalah Bambam."

 _Aku tahu_ , jawab Mark dalam hati.

"nama lengkapnya.." sang guru memberi jeda, "ah, itu tidak penting. Kau bisa bertanya sendiri pada Bambam. Dan alasan kenapa kau memanggilmu kesini adalah karena Bambam."

Mark mengernyit tak mengerti. Apa masalahnya dengan Bambam sampai-sampai mereka berdua ditemukan dan _didudukkan_ seperti ini? Apa mungkin Bambam mengadu tak terima karena 'kekasih'nya kemarin kalah darinya? Terdengar kekanakan sekali.

"nilai akademiknya semua bagus, dan _sama sekali tidak_ untuk bidang non-akademis. Kudengar, kau pintar olahraga. Ah, kau 'kan kapten basket, tentu saja kau pintar dalam bidang itu," lanjut Jun _saem_. Dia sudah seperti bisa membaca pikiran Mark saja. "dan aku memilihmu untuk mengajarinya olahraga. Terutama basket."

Mark terdiam. Oh tidak! Apa mungkin ini cara untuk memulai segala _rencana_ -nya? Tapi bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Mengajari Bambam basket itu berarti dia tidak bisa membicarakan hal lain selain basket dan olahraga dengan Bambam. Lagipula kekasih Bambam yang bernama Yugyeom itu 'kan, juga pintar bermain basket, kenapa harus dia yang dipilih? Apa itu karena dia menang dari tim Yugyeom kemarin? Bisa saja dia menang karena dia sedang _untung_.

Sampai sejauh ini, ternyata Mark malah meremehkan kemampuan basketnya sendiri —yang notabene berhasil membawanya sebagai kapten basket —dan berpikir kemenangan tim-nya kemarin adalah karena _keuntungan_ belaka. Bukan karena dia yang memang benar-benar unggul dari Yugyeom ataupun karena kerja sama tim yang baik.

"kalian bisa berlatih kapan saja. Saat istirahat, pulang sekolah, atau diluar jam sekolah lainnya. Aku mengijinkan kalian menggunakan lapangan. Kalian bisa membahas jadwal latihan kalian sekarang. Aku akan kembali."

Jun _saem_ mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Mark dan Bambam.

"hoamh.. aku mengantuk. Kau kembali saja kekelas, nanti istirahat kita bicarakan lagi. Aku ingin tidur.. dan membolos." Kata Bambam seenaknya.

Bambam melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja lalu menggunakannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Dipanggil Jun _saem_ pada waktu seperti ini ternyata ada gunanya juga. Dia bisa menggunakan alasan 'berdiskusi dengan sang calon _mentor_ dengan seijin Jun _saem_ ' jika guru yang mengajar dikelasnya memarahinya karena membolos.

"aku dipanggil kesini bukan untuk mematuhi perintahmu." Ucapan dingin Mark cukup untuk membuat Bambam mendongak dan menatapnya.

"ah, ayolah~" kata Bambam _sing a song_ , "aku akan mencarimu nanti saat istirahat. Biarkan aku tidur dulu pagi ini." Dia mencoba membujuk Mark agar mengijinkannya tidur.

"perpustakaan bukan tempat tidur. Kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk mengertinya." Mark tersenyum mengejek.

 _Sialan_ , runtuk Bambam dalam hati.

"baiklah baiklah. Apa yang kau mau, huh?"

"seperti kata Jun _saem_ tadi, kita bicarakan jadwal latihan."

"kau atur saja sendiri. Aku bisa datang kapan saja."

"aku tidak butuh."

"huh?" Bambam tidak mengerti apa yang laki-laki disebelahnya ini bicarakan.

"bukan aku yang membutuhkan latihan ini, jadi kenapa aku harus repot-repot mengatur jadwal? Nilaiku juga tidak akan bertambah jika aku menjadi pelatihmu." Mark berucap sakartis. Dia ingin sekali mempermainkan Bambam.

Bambam menghela nafas berat; menahan emosi. Mencari masalah dengan calon _mentor_ yang sudah dipilihkan oleh guru adalah hal yang buruk, dan Bambam tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan pihak sekolah. Masalah dengan beberapa gadis disekolah saja sudah lebih dari cukup, jika ditambah dengan pihak sekolah, Bambam akan lebih memilih mengerjakan lima-puluh soal Kimia.

"bisakah kau berhenti bicara seolah-olah kau yang terbaik disekolah ini? Aku juga tidak merengek pada Jun _saem_ agar aku mendapat pelatih, apalagi pelatih sombong sepertimu. Akan lebih baik jika aku mendapat huruf F dibidang non-akademik daripada berlatih bersamamu." Kata Bambam panjang lebar.

"hm, begitukah?" jawab Mark santai —santai sekali hingga terkesan acuh.

 _Sialan! Untuk apa aku bicara panjang lebar tadi?_ , Bambam mengumpat.

"ck. Kenapa Jun _saem_ tidak memilih Yugyeom saja, sih?" gerutunya.

"berisik. Cepat tuliskan jam berapa saja kau ingin latihan, dan aku akan menyetujui jam-jam yang kusuka."

Oh, bersyukurlah karena kau memiliki wajah yang tampan, Mark. Wajah sempurnamu itu membuat Bambam berpikir dua kali ketika dia ingin melayangkan tinjunya kewajahmu. Mengertilah, tinjuan Bambam bisa saja membuat hidungmu mengeluarkan darah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

 _Sialansialansialan!_ , Bambam mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Berhadapan dengan Mark benar-benar menguras kesabarannya. Baru kali ini dia menemukan seorang laki-laki yang begitu acuh dengannya. Biasanya, laki-laki yang dia temui akan terhipnotis olehnya. Melakukan semua yang Bambam katakana tanpa banyak alasan dan tidak ingin membuat Bambam bergerak terlalu banyak. Tapi kenapa Mark berbeda? Apa mungkin dia adalah salah satu _haters_ -nya?

"kita akan berlatih setiap pulang sekolah. Siapa saja yang telat atau melewatkan latihan, berhak mendapat hukuman." Bambam berkata dengan _sing a song_ untuk kedua kalinya.

Sepertinya Mark dan Bambam sama-sama sedang memainkan sebuah permainan. Dua permainan dengan alur berbeda dan dengan pemain yang sama. Siapakah yang akan menang dalam permainan mereka dan siapakah yang malah menjadi pecundang dipermainan mereka sendiri?

Yang pasti tidak ada sedikitpun terbesit kata 'kalah' dibenak mereka berdua. Ah, permainan yang menyenangkan. Tepat pulang sekolah, semuanya akan dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung…_**

Haaiiii Zee balik xD gimana _chap_ kali ini? Maaf lagi MB moment-nya belom ada u.u ini tuntutan skenario *alesan-_-* sama kayak _chapter_ 1 kemarin, ini juga selese kurang dari tiga jam, dan (kayaknya) begitu juga sama semua _chapter._ Per _chaper word_ -nya gak lebih jadi 2k, makanya Zee berusaha selese gak sampe 3 jam _e_.e tapi kalo jelek tolong maklum e.e mood bulis Zee itu aneh, gak tau kenapa, mood Zee datengnya kalo malem doang e.e

 **Balesan review :**

 **Kak Junra** e-eh? iya ya, Zee pernah bilang gitu XD disini malah gak ada peluk pelukannya loh XD

 **Rin-chan Park** halo juga /bow/ ah, gitu ya? selamat datang difanfic abalnya Zee. semoga betah XD aku kira awalnya juga gitu :/ *ditabok Rin-chanXD* youngjae ya? hm, liat sendiri aja deh XD btw, ini udah kilat belom? XD

 **Cungik** Zee ketawa baca namamu/? *ditabokXD* lucu aja simple gitu e.e unyu gimana? XD bikin muntah iya XD *ga* JJ moment dibanyakin? ga janji u.u liat aja deh siapa yang suka duluan XD iya waalaikumsallam juga XD

 **goo baek hae (guest)** makasih sebelumnya ^^ tapi Zee kaget kamu panggil "onnie" :o gak pernah dipanggil unnie karena umur Zee masih sedikit e.e *abaikan

 **DaeMinJae** menggugah selera XD ini bukan makanan wahahaha XD hah? Jack sama Gyeom? gajanji XD

 **Buat yang lain-lain,** ini fanficnya udah dilanjut ^^ big thanks buat yang udah review. apalagi yang reviewnya puanjang XD

L _ast word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sialsialsial! Kenapa dia harus bosan dan akhirnya tertidur dijam pelajaran terakhir? Kenapa tidak ada temannya yang membangunkannya tadi? Atau kenapa Jinyoung tidak mengampirinya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama seperti biasanya? Tumben sekali Jinyoung pulang sendiri.

Bambam mengambil handphone-nya, kali-kali Jinyoung mengiriminya pesan yang berisi alasan kenapa Jinyoung tidak menemuinya. Dan benar sekali! Sebuah pesan masuk dengan nama Jinyoung tertangkap pengelihatannya.

 _'_ _Bambam, maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku lupa hari ini aku ada ekstra matematika tambahan. Kau pulang sendiri, ya? Maafkan aku~'_

Walaupun kesal, Bambam memaafkan temannya itu. Hari ini Jinyoung memang ada ekstra. Lagipula, dia terlambat bangun —dan terlambat datang ke lapangan— bukanlah salah Jinyoung. Melainkan salahnya sendiri yang tertidur sepanjang jam terakhir.

Dengan terburu-buru, Bambam segera memasukkan bukunya kedalam tasnya. Mengecek apa ada yang tertinggal diloker, Bambam segera berlari menuju lapangan basket. Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju lapangan, Bambam terus saja menggerutu. Bagaimana tidak? Karena dia tertidur dan tidak ada yang membangunkannya, dia sudah telat dua puluh menit.

Sudah dapat ia pastikan Mark sudah _stand-by_ dilapangan itu. Mungkin sambil memasang _poker face_ -nya dan memikirkan hukuman apa yang cocok untuk Bambam. Sialan! Kenapa Bambam harus terjebak pada permainan-nya sendiri?

Dua menit berlalu. Bambam telah berdiri diambang pintu, tangannya menggenggam pintu yang baru saja dia buka. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Bambam dapat melihat Mark sedang berdiri ditengah lapangan. Men _dribble_ bola basket dengan tangan kirinya, Mark yang mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Bambam, menyeringai. Akhirnya Bambam datang juga.

 _The show will begin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Dii Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JaeBam, YugBam, and JaeJin.

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bambam menjatuhkan dirinya. Dia duduk berselonjor dipinggir garis lapangan. Hukuman dari Mark gila sekali.

"cepat berdiri dan selesaikan hukumanmu." Mark memperintahnya dengan nada dingin.

"kau gila, huh? Memangnya kau pikir lapangan ini sama luasnya dengan kelas?" Bambam berteriak kesal.

"lapangan ini jauh lebih luas, bodoh."

"lalu kenapa kau memerintahku mengelilinginya sebanyak lima–puluh–lima kali? Kau ingin aku mati?" teriakkan Bambam terdengar semakin keras.

"ini bukan perintah, tapi hukuman."

"persetan dengan apa–ini–kau–sebut. Jangan membuang banyak waktu, langsung saja ajari aku bermain basket."

"kau yang membuat kesepakatan, Bambam. Memprotes seperti ini hanya buang-buang waktu, lanjutkan saja larimu. Lakukan secara jantan kalau kau memang laki-laki."

"sialan," Bambam mendesis.

"dalam tiga detik, kalau kau tidak juga melanjutkan larimu, aku akan menambah dua puluh putaran lagi. Satu.."

"ck, brengsek." Bambam kembali mengumpat.

Dengan malas, Bambam segera berdiri. Selelah-lelahnya dia, dia tidak akan sudi Mark menambah hukumannya. Dia sudah berlari sebanyak empat–puluh–dua putaran, hanya kurang tiga belas putaran lagi. Jika hanya karena dia beristirahat selama —kurang dari— dua menit dia harus mendapat tambahan dua puluh putaran lagi, Bambam akan lebih memilih kabur dari lapangan basket dan tidak memperdulikan Mark yang mungkin akan berteriak memanggilnya. Masa bodoh dengan latihan besok, besok, besok, dan selanjutnya.

Mark tersenyum puas. Terlihat samar memang, tapi dia benar-benar puas. Walau Mark harus mengubah segala _rencana_ -nya, dia cukup puas bisa menghukum Bambam seperti ini. Entah kenapa dia menjadi muak dengan Bambam hanya karena tadi dia mencari segala informasi tentang Bambam. Dia memang tidak boleh muak sebenarnya, karena dia tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Bambam. Dia hanya kesal karena temannya dipermainkan oleh Bambam. Yah, itung-itung, hukuman ini mewakili kekesalannya terhadap Bambam.

 _Tidak professional sekali._

Mark membawa-bawa masalah pribadi—teman—nya —yang sebenarnya tidak dipermasalahkan oleh temannya— kedalam tugasnya. Mark tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli apakah Bambam akan mengadu karena Mark menghukumnya diluar _batas_. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah memenuhi nafsu menghukum Bambam.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Bambam sudah duduk dibangku pinggir lapangan dan meminum air putih yang ia bawa dengan rakus. Bambam juga mengambil oksigen dengan sama rakusnya. Seakan-akan, jika dia tidak menghirupnya seperti itu, dia akan mati. Walaupun kenyataannya, dia memang akan _mati_ kalau dia mengambil nafas dengan santai.

"cepat berdiri dan datang kesini. Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk santai-santai disana?"

Bambam menatap tajam Mark. Dia tidak suka diperintah-perintah seperti ini. Memangnya siapa Mark benari menyurunya menggunakan nada dingin seperti itu? Dan apa katanya? Duduk santai-santai? Sialan.

Dengan berat hati, Bambam mengikuti perintah Mark. Dia berjalan mendekati Mark. Setelah dia berdiri tepat didepan Mark, dia hanya diam. Memandang Mark dengan tatapan menusuk, menunggu Mark mengucapkan _perintah_ selanjutnya. Uh, Bambam sudah terdengar seperti _maid_ saja.

"masukkan bola ini kedalam _ring_."

Mark menyodorkan bola basket ditangannya. Bambam mendengus, kalau memasukkan bola kedalam _ring_ saja, dia juga bisa. Tetapi ketika tangan Bambam bergerak ingin mengambil bola basket dari tangan Mark, Mark malah menjauhkan bolanya. Membuat Bambam menatapnya tak mengerti.

"tapi sebelum itu, rebut bola ini dariku." dalam satu gerakan, Mark menjauh dari Bambam.

 _Sialan! Ini akan menghabiskan banyak tenaga lagi!_ , gerutu Bambam dalam hati.

 _Sebenarnya, kenapa Mark Tuan itu suka sekali membuatku menguras banyak tenaga?_ , lanjutnya.

Bambam melangkahkan kakinya. Bergerak merebut bola basket dari tangan Mark. Tapi tentu saja Mark jauh lebih cepat darinya. Selain Mark yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya, Mark juga lebih pintar memainkan bola basket, tanpa berpikir dua kalipun Bambam tahu Mark lebih gesit darinya. Dan latihan pertamanya akan menjadi panjang juga melelahkan.

Bambam tidak tahu bagaimana cara merebut bola basket dari tangan Mark. Menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada sang bola saja dia kesusahan. Bagaimana kalau dia harus menyentuh—mengambil— bola itu menggunakan kedua tangannya? Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Mark melakukan ini padanya. Apa susahnya mengajari Bambam teknik dasar permainan bola basket dan membuat segalanya menjadi cepat? Kenapa dia harus mengulur banyak waktu hanya untuk aksi perebutan bola basket—yang sangat kekanakan— ini?

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Bambam berusaha, dan tidak sedikitpun Bambam memiliki kesempatan mengambil bola basket dari tangan Mark.

"berhenti ditempatmu!" Mark kembali memerintah Bambam, dan Bambam mengikutinya.

"ada apa?" tanya Bambam kesal.

"menyentuh bola ini saja kau tida—"

"bagaimana aku—"

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh bola kesayangan _ku_ ini kalau kau tidak bisa mengambilnya."

"a-apa? Jadi aku harus merebutnya sampai berhasil dan kita baru memulai latihannya?" Bambam membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"tidak." jawab Mark cepat.

"lalu bagaimana?"

"cepat pergi ambil bola basket ditempat penyimpanan bola, pintunya tidak dikunci."

"dimana—?"

Tanpa menggeluarkan sepatah kata, Mark menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berjarak sekitar tiga-puluh-lima meter dari tempat Bambam berdiri. Mata hitam Bambam mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Mark lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang Mark tunjuk.

Brengsek. Kalau dia tahu ada ruang penyimpanan bola di lapangan _indoor_ ini, Bambam tidak akan sudi kesusahan merebut bola basket kepunyaan Mark. Hal itu sama saja membuat kulitnya sesekali bersentuhan dengan baju ataupun tangan Mark. Bambam tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak suka ada yang menyentuh-nyentuhnya tanpa seijinnya. Oh~ Bambam memang berlebihan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Bambam kembali. Dengan sebuah bola basket ditangannya, Bambam kembali berdiri didepan Mark —yang sekarang sudah tidak menenteng bola basketnya.

"memasukkan bola kedalam _ring_ tidak akan semudah yang kau pikirkan—."

Bambam terdiam. Menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Mark.

"—karena aku akan menjadi _penghalang_ mu."

Brengsekbrengsek. Ini ketiga kalinya Mark membuatnya kembali menguras banyak tenaga.

Selamat menikmati segala _siksaan_ dari Mark, Bambam. Semoga tuhan memberimu tenaga —dan kesabaran— tambahan untuk melewati latihan pertamamu ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung.._**

* * *

Wehehehehehe xD di _chapter_ ini MB-nya udah ada. Tapi mereka masi berantem-beranteman hahahahaha/? Ada yang bisa nebak kira-kira siapa dulu yang suka sama siapa? Zee pengen bikin Bambam jadi _uke tsundere_ , biar beda gitu (kira-kira udah cukup buat dibilang _tsundere_ belum sih karakter Bambam ini?). Tapi gak—akan—pernah—mau bikin Mark jadi _seme_ kalem—apalagi—lenjeh—kayak—uke e.e Mark itu 'kan bukan kalem, tapi cool/? xD dan walopun _fanfic_ Zee jelek, Zee butuh kritik saran kalian. Flame gak papa kok, yang penting jangan nyangkutin pairing yang Zee bikin. Zee butuh _comment-comment_ itu biar tulisan Zee lebih rapi lagi (jangan cuma minta lanjut doang apalagi jadi _silent readers_ dong :3). Oh iya, buat siapa pacarnya Bambam yang satu lagi, namanya sengaja gak Zee taruh diawal soalnya moment mereka/nama si _pacar_ disebut. Yang keliatan masi YugBam-nya doang di _chapther_ satu kemaren e.e dan mungkin ada yang bisa nebak gimana karakter dari Bambam ataupun Mark?

 **Balesan review :**

 **Kak Junra** adanya berantem beranteman/? XD cieee ntar cinta cintaan XD

 **DaeMinJae** ini udah awal mulai/? XD kak Mark emang ganteng XD

 **Rin-chan Park** hihihi emang sebisa mungkin kilat XD pacarnya Zee yang satu itu emang selalu kece *ditimpuk Mark* yang tsundere itu kak Bam e.e emang tiap chap gak panjang kok XD tenang aja XD eng, gak janji u.u malah kayaknya disini juga gak ada kak Young e.e makasih semangatnya XD

 **Cungik** namanya gak aneh kok, lucu aja XD hihi aku juga suka begini/? hayooo tebak siapa yang menang? XD kak Mark kan emang malu maluin *plakkXD

 **FyRraiy** barusan Zee kasi tau di pm XD kakak juga lama gak on kan :3 ayo kak Bam kalahkan kak Mark! XD

 **Lidya Ahgasae EXO-L** eh, kenapa kak Bam dibilang "anjir"? XD ah, liat aja nanti alurnya gimana XD jangan sungkem gini ah, jadi malu Zee XD *ga

 **ervsean** suka ya? padahal kan ini abal :3 XD kak Jek sama kak Yug? ah, gajanji e.e

 _Last word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	4. Chapter 4

" _hyung_ , aku benar-benar menyesal aku tidak mau belajar olahraga dari dulu!"

Bambam menaruh—membanting— minuman kalengnya dimeja kantin. _Siksaan_ dari Mark benar-benar membekas dihatinya. Dia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti murid—buangan. Jinyoung yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya terdiam. Walaupun dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat teman —yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik—nya itu marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini.

"kau kenapa, Bam?" tanya Jinyoung akhirnya.

Bambam menghela nafas berat. Tanpa keberatan sedikitpun, Bambam menceritakan semuanya pada Jinyoung. Dari awal nilainya yang jelek hingga _siksaan_ dari Mark kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi. Jinyoung yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam. Dia memang baru tahu berita ini, dan cukup untuk dibilang telat untuk tahu tentang kegiatan baru temannya itu. Dia cukup takjub akan seluruh hukuman Mark. Sesekali, Jinyoung tertawa. Sesadis apapun Bambam, gerutuan Bambam tetap saja lucu dimata Jinyoung. Dan juga, baru kali ini ada yang berani menyuruh-nyuruh Bambam —yang kata Bambam adalah penyiksaan sadis— selain Jinyoung. Tolong jangan tanyakan kenapa Jinyoung berani menyuruh Bambam —yah, tentu saja itu karena Jinyoung adalah _kakak_ nya, dan Bambam tidak ingin mendengar omelan Jinyoung—.

Mark Tuan. Kemarin Jinyoung sempat mendengar gossip yang dibicarakan oleh gadis-gadis yang juga ikut ekstra matematika dengannya. Dengar-dengar, Mark itu seorang cerdas nan kaya dari Los Angeles. _Well_ , tanpa dibilang kaya-pun semua orang akan tahu dia kaya. Bagaimana tidak kalau dia hidup di LA? Di LA semua orang membutuhkan _badget_ besar jika ingin hidup disana. Budaya barat memang paling tidak bisa dijauhkan dengan tradisi hidup mewah. Kata para gadis itu juga, keluarga Mark memiliki rumah didaerah Gangnam, juga di Jeju. Seingat Jinyoung —juga—, kemarin para gadis itu juga mengatakan beberapa tempat lain yang tidak sempat dia ingat.

Jinyoung tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan Bambam berikan jika dia mendengar —beberapa— kekayaan Mark Tuan yang diketahui Jinyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Dii Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JaeBam, YugBam, and JaeJin.

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA, _HYUNG_?! KAU BERCANDA, 'KAN?!"

Uh, reaksi Bambam berlebihan sekali.

"Bambam, aku serius. Kecilkan suara-mu itu, _anyway_."

"gila. Dia benar-benar kaya. Tidak heran banyak gadis yang mendekatinya. Ternyata selain tampan, dia juga kaya." Bambam tersenyum. Terlihat ambigu dimata Jinyoung.

"jangan bilang kau ingin menjadikannya kekasih—keempat—mu." Bambam melotot, tidak suka dengan ucapan ceplas-ceplos dari Jinyoung.

"kau gila?! Aku membenci sifat arogannya, mana mungkin aku tertarik dengannya. Yang ada, dia yang akan menyukaiku."

"ouh, percaya diri sekali, hm? Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi penasaran, kalau kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, kira-kira siapa yang akan merubah sifat?"

"ma-maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Ayolah, Bambam. Kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti ucapan Jinyoung.

"maksudku, apakah dia yang akan berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki baik yang mencintai kekasih—yang—seperti—kau— sepenuh hati dan dengan kesabaran penuh, atau justru kau yang berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki yang tidak akan menyakiti orang lain lagi dan hanya akan mencintai Mark. Aku ingin tahu."

"tidak akan ada yang berubah, _hyung_. Karena kami tidak akan pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Bambam mengepalkan tangannya kuat ketika melihat Mark sedang mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa bersama teman-temannya dilapangan sepak bola. Betapa dia ingin melayangkan kepalan tangannya kewajah tampan Mark.

Bambam memalingkan muka ketika melihat Jaebum —kekasihnya— berjalan menuju Mark, lalu merangkulnya. Bercanda bersama seperti teman yang akrab sekali.

 _Oh, jadi bukan hanya dengan Yugyeom, tapi dia juga berteman dengan Jaebum_ hyung, batin Bambam.

Dia sekarang mulai menebak-nebak, apa mungkin Mark juga berteman dengan kekasih ke _dua_ -nya?

Dulu, Bambam pernah membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia sangka akan menjadi kenyataan. Dulu, dia selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mempermainkan orang. Dan sekarang, ketika itu semua dapat dilakukannya, dia tidak bisa berhenti. Dia lebih suka menyakiti hati orang dan tidak membiarkan satupun orang berani menyelinap masuk kedalam hatinya. Menurutnya, cinta itu _omong kosong_. Tidak peduli seberapa cinta orang itu pada orang lain, lama-kelamaan cinta itu akan pudar, dan perasaan ingin _berkhianat_ muncul. Bagi Bambam, dia tidak perlu menunggu cintanya pudar dan keinginan berkhianat itu muncul, karena sejak awal, peraturan utama dari permainan cintanya adalah _pengkhianatan_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _hyung_ , bisa aku bicara denganmu nanti?"

 _"_ _tentu saja, Bambam."_

"tapi kau harus menemaniku latihan basket terlebih dulu."

 _"_ _latihan basket? Bersama siapa? Yugyeom?"_

"bukan."

 _"_ _kalau begitu, bersama siapa?"_

"seorang temanmu bernama Mark Tuan."

 _"_ _Mark?"_

"iya, dia."

 _"_ _aku akan menemanimu. Tapi nanti, aku akan mengajak Yugyeom dan Jackson untuk melihatmu. Dan juga mungkin.. Jinyoung? Ah, latihanmu hari ini akan ramai."_

"tapi _hyung_ , aku—"

 _"_ _Bambam, maaf. Guru-ku sudah datang. Pai~"_

Pip~

Sambungan telepon terputus. Sial sekali. Kenapa Jaebum berinisiatif mengajak tiga orang itu? Bisa-bisa Mark malah mempermalukannya didepan tiga orang—empat orang ditambah Jaebum— itu nanti. Kalau begini caranya, Bambam harus mencari cara agar bisa memperbalik keadaan. Harus dia yang mempermalukan Mark. Jadi, itu sama artinya dengan.. Bambam harus datang terlebih dulu dilapangan.

Tiga puluh menit lagi kelas berakhir. Ditengah jam kosong seperti ini, Bambam berharap dia tidak bosan dan mengantuk. Untuk menjaga itu, pikiran Bambam kembali melayang. Masih tersimpan dengan jelas kenangan buruk yang ingin dia kubur dalam-dalam. Sebuah kenangan yang membuatnya seperti ini.

 ** _/flashback/_**

 _"_ _jadi kau tidak pulang berhari-hari itu karena dia? Kau meninggalkanku hanya karena DIA?!"_

 _"_ _dengarkan a_ — _"_

 _"_ _AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN PENJELASANMU! Itu semua sudah kulihat dengan jelas dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku tidak percaya kau lebih memilih wanita itu daripada aku.. daripada anakmu.. daripada rumah tangga yang sudah kita bina hampir lima belas tahun ini."_

 _Rahang Bambam mengeras. Dia tidak bisa melihat ibunya berteriak sambil menahan air mata seperti itu. Dia ingin membela ibunya karena dia juga melihat apa yang ibunya lihat. Ibunya selalu menyayanginya, dia tidak bisa terima jika ibunya diperlakukan buruk oleh orang lain. Tidak terkecuali ayahnya sendiri._

 _Sekarang dia tahu apa yang membuat ayahnya bersikeras meng_ _a_ _jak pindah ke Korea. Hanya untuk menemui selingkuhannya. Cih, lucu sekali? Memilih menghabiskan uang yang ia tabung bersama ibunya hanya untuk pindah ke Negara dimana sang selingkuhan berada? Hahaha.. lelucon itu benar-benar bisa membuat Bambam tertawa hingga perutnya sakit._

 _Tapi Bambam hanyalah seorang bocah laki-laki yang berumur empat belas tahun. Ayahnya itu mungkin tidak akan mendengarkan setiap pembelaan yang diucapkan oleh Bambam._

 _Bambam hanya bisa terdiam sambil menangis sesegukkan. Ibunya sudah terduduk dilantai_ _—_ _kakinya melemas menahan semua amarahnya_ _—_ _dengan air mata yang beruraian. Ayahnya terus berteriak pada ibunya. Memberi pembelaan pada dirinya dan wanita selingkuhannya. Dia terus mencoba menyangkal semua tuduhan yang ibunya berikan walaupun dia sudah tersudut._

 _Ayahnya tidak mau mengakui semua tuduhan itu. Kenapa? Karena ayahnya bukanlah apa-apa tanpa ibunya. Ibunya bekerja disebuah Bank_ — _betapa senangnya ibu Bambam ketika Bank tempatnya bekerja mau memindahkannya ke Korea_ — _dan ayahnya hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang belum jelas apa pekerjaannya. Jika ayahnya tertangkap berselingkuh, sudah dapat dipastikan sang ayah akan kehilangan semua hartanya_ — _harta yang sebenarnya milik ibu Bambam_ — _._

 _Kali ini, Bambam tahu emosi ayahnya ada dipuncak. Mata ayahnya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah dan tangannya mulai terangkat; bersiap menampar ibunya. Bambam segera berlari. Berdiri didepan ibunya hingga pipinya terkena tamparan telak dari ayahnya. Bambam tersungkur. Badannya yang kecil tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan tamparan ayahnya._

 _Ibu Bambam menyadari keberadaan anaknya_ — _yang sekarang tersungkur disebelahnya sambil memegangi pipinya kesakitan_ — _. Dia menatap nyalang kearah suaminya sendiri, lalu berteriak,_

 _"_ _KAU BERANI MENAMPAR ANAKKU?! PERGI KAU DARI SINI! JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA BERTEMU DENGAN AKU ATAUPUN BAMBAM!"_

 _/_ _ **flashback off**_ _/_

Semua lamunan Bambam buyar ketika bel pulang berdenting keras. Bambam segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju lapangan basket. Dia berharap Mark belum datang, jadi dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa membuat alasan agar Mark mendapat hukuman.

Langkah kaki Bambam memelan, dia membuang harapannya jauh-jauh ketika mendengar suara pantulan bola basket dari arah dalam ruangan _indoor_ yang memang menjadi tujuannya sejak awal. Mungkin Mark datang lebih awal darinya lagi.

Bambam menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan membuka pintu ruangan,

"hey, Bambam!"

Suara familiar itu membuat Bambam mendongakkan kepalanya spontan.

 _Jackson_ hyung _!_ , seru Bambam dalam hati.

Dia sangat bersyukur ternyata yang ada didalam ruangan bukanlah Mark. Melainkan Jackson, Yugyeom, dan Jaebum yang sedang bermain basket bersama. Ah, ada satu orang lagi, dia sedang duduk dibangku pinggir lapangan sambil memperhatikan ketiga temannya memainkan bola basket; Jinyoung.

"huwaaa, aku senang sekali ternyata kalian bukan Mark." Bambam berhambur kepelukkan Jackson.

"ekhem!"

Deheman Yugyeom dan Jaebum membuat Bambam melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Bambam, disini kekasihmu bukan hanya Jackson. Bersikaplah adil." Kata Jaebum dan Yugyeom bersamaan.

"ck. Banyak protes. Sudah sana, _hush_ , pergi ketempat Jinyoung _hyung_." Usir Bambam.

Tiga laki-laki itu dengan berat hati mengikuti kemauan kekasih mereka. Sebelum Bambam berubah menjadi seorang _tsundere_ lagi, lebih baik mereka mengikuti mau Bambam.

Bambam mengambil bola yang dijatuhkan Jaebum tadi. Dia hanya membawa bola itu, sesekali men _dribble_ bola basketnya. Bergaya seperti Mark kemarin —walaupun dia tidak terlihat sekeren Mark—. Mata Bambam terus fokus pada pintu, menunggu pintu itu dibuka oleh seseorang yang sudah dia nantikan untuk memberi hukuman.

Ah, Bambam ini semangat sekali kalau masalah hukum menghukum?

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka. Menunjukkan Mark yang berjalan santai mendekati Bambam. Dia menyadari ada keberadaan orang lain, tiga temannya dan satu orang tidak dikenalinya. Dia menunjukkan _smirk_ bersahabatnya untuk menyapa tiga temannya lalu kembali berjalan santai —dan tampan— kearah Bambam yang menatapnya penuh dendam.

"kau terlambat." Klaim Bambam ketika Mark berdiri tepat didepannya.

"aku?"

"kau harus mendapat hukuman." Mark tertawa ringan —lebih terdengar seperti mengejek—.

"aku hanya terlambat dua menit. Dan a—"

"terlambat tetap saja terlambat! Kau harus menjalani hukumanmu dengan jantan kalau kau memang laki-laki."

Mata tenang Mark menatap mata hitam Bambam yang berkilat-kilat. Jadi, Bambam menggunakan ucapannya kemarin untuk _menyerang_ nya? Baiklah, Mark terima permainan Bambam hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung.._**

Gimana _chapter_ ini? :3 akhirnya di _chapter_ ini 'pacar' Bambam yang satu lagi muncul, dan itu adalah Jackson :3 Maafin Zee kalo setiap karakter di _fanfic_ ini gak muasin u.u buat karakter JB, Jr., Jackson, sama Yugyeom mungkin sama kayak di _fanfic-fanfic_ lain, karena Zee 'kan, emang pengennya Bambam doang yang beda e.e btw, kalian panggilnya jangan 'thor' :3 Zee ini 'kan bukan pahlawan super di yang punya palu itu XD panggil aja 'Zee' XD

 **Balesan review :**

 **Kak Junra** eih, jangan dong e.e nanti malah pada masuk rumah sakit XD iya tuh, kak Mark kalo ngasi hukuman gak pikir pikir dulu XD ahmasa kak Mark dulu yang suka? XD ah, iya gakpapa XD

 **NasiRoll** ah, Zee baca pename-nya jadi pengen makan sushi XD makasih banyak XD iya, semoga MarkBam cepet bersatu XD oke sip ^^ salam juga hihihi

 **FyRraiy** nah ini udah keluar kak Jek nya XD

 **DaeMinJae** hihihi kalo Zee jadi kak Bam, Zee juga udah nge-taekwondo kak Mark XD masa sih? malah kak Mark ya yang tsundere? Zee gagal berarti e.e boleh dong XD kan itu emang namanya Zee XD

 **Rin-chan Park** iya hiks :" Zee baru sadar pas re-read (dan baru aja diupload) kemaren :3 hahaha jadi kak Mark dulu ya yang suka? tanya ke kak Mark ayok XD iya Zee cewe (walopun kadang suka kecowo-cowoan/? *ga) Zee kelahiran tahun 2001 e.e

 **nopiefa** emang sengaja pendek nopi-ssi :3 chap depan panjangin? gak janji e.e soalnya ntar malah ngebosenin e.e

 **ericomizaki13** eh? eric-ssi ini cewe apa cowo? abaikan saja pertanyaan Zee ini XD tenang aja, kak Bam cantik terus kok XD Zee aja kalah XD

 **Lidya Ahgasae EXO-L** bukannya malah tambah gaje? XD biarin aja itu si kak Mark kena karma XD

 **Zelobysehuna** jangan ditoyor dong XD kan kasihan. bunuh aja langsung XD *ga* gak tsundere ya? oke :3 jangan dipikirin deh siapa yang menang XD Zee aja masih bingung XD *ga

 **Cungik** iya tuh kak Mark kalo ngasih hukuman gak mikir mikir dulu -,- aku juga suka ngeliat kak Bam disiksa XD *ga* iya ada typo hiks :"

 **akuyeoppo** yaampun XD Zee ngakak bayangin kak Bam kejang kejang XD Zee juga mau tau kayak apa tingkahnya kak Junior XD

 **sicaMinstalove** gapapa yang penting baca -3- jangan panggil Zee 'kak' hiks :"v liat aja deh ntar gimana XD Zee gak mau ngasi harapan palsu/? XD

 _Last word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	5. Chapter 5

Jaebum, Jackson, dan Yugyeom tidak mengerti kenapa dua orang laki-laki yang familiar bagi mereka itu terlihat ingin saling menjatuhkan. Melihat bagaimana cara Bambam menatap Mark cukup untuk diartikan bahwa Bambam sama sekali tidak menyukai laki-laki didepannya itu. Sedangkan Jinyoung, dia sangat mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bambam ingin membalas dan mempermalukan Mark didepan mereka berempat. Hal itu terlalu jelas untuk dilihat seorang Jinyoung —yang memang sudah mendengar cerita dari Bambam—.

"aku punya alasan kenapa—"

"aku tidak bu—"

"Jun _saem_ memanggilku, dia memberitahuku kelemahanmu ada bagian mana saja. Apa itu salah?"

Bambam terdiam. Sialan! Dia _menyerang_ Mark pada waktu yang tidak tepat.

Mark menyeringai tipis. Dia berjalan mendekati Bambam yang berdiri dibawah _ring_ dan masih terdiam. Mark menyentuh pundak Bambam,

"sengaja ingin mempermalukanku didepan teman dan kekasihmu, hm?" dan berbisik ditelinga Bambam.

Mark melempar tasnya kebelakang tiang _ring_. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, bola basket yang dipegang Bambam telah berada ditangan Mark. Mark kembali berbalik menatap punggung Bambam.

 _Bugh._

"kau sedang apa, bodoh?!"

Satu detik.

Du—

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?!"

Bola basket yang baru saja menghantam kepala Bambam dengan penuh _cinta_ itu menggelinding tak berdosa disamping kaki Bambam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Dii Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JaeBam, JackBam, YugBam, and JaeJin.

Mark and Jaebum : 19 years; Jackson and Jinyoung : 18 years; Yugyeom and Bambam : 17 years.

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mark _hyung_ , maaf interupsi."

Mark dan Bambam menghentikan kegiatannya. Serentak menoleh kearah Yugyeom yang tiba-tiba bicara.

"bagaimana kalau aku menggantikkan Bambam untuk mengambil bola darimu? Aku kasihan melihatnya tidak juga bisa mengambil bola itu."

Mark mendengus. Bambam melotot tidak suka —dia dikasihani oleh Yugyeom? Ini adalah penghinaan—. Ah, Bambam memang selalu bersikap berlebihan.

"apa guna latihan ini jika anak ini kau bantu?" kata Mark tajam.

"sebenarnya aku cemburu melihat Bambam mengejarmu seperti itu. Dia juga sesekali mencoba memelukmu." Jackson ikut bicara.

"keluar kalau tidak suka. Dan juga, dia bukan berusaha memelukku, tapi mengambil bola dariku."

Lalu Bambam mencoba mengambil kesempatan saat Mark sedang bicara. Sia-sia. Karena konsentrasi seorang Mark Tuan tidak mudah dipecah.

"tidak ada latihan _shooting_ sebelum kau berhasil mengambil bola ini." Mark menekankan ucapannya kemarin, "dan Jun _saem_ menyetujuinya. Dia bilang, kau memang tidak pernah bisa merebut bola dari lawanmu." Lanjutnya.

Pada beberapa hari yang lalu, Bambam bahkan tidak bisa melewati Mark yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk melakukan _shooting_. Mark dengan mudah bisa mengambil bola dari tangan Bambam. Pada sesi perebutan bola dari tangan Mark, Bambam juga tidak pernah berhasil melakukannya. Dalam pesona, Bambam memang _kuat_ dan _hebat_. Tapi dalam permainan bola basket, Bambam yang penuh pesona hanyalah _omong kosong_.

Entah kenapa, hari ini Mark lebih sensitive dari kemarin. Mood yang buruk akhirnya dipilih Bambam sebagai jawaban atas sikap Mark. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Mark dalam mood yang buruk, jadi untuk jaga-jaga, Bambam mencari aman. Dia memilih untuk mengikuti semua perkataan Mark.

Tak terasa, tiga puluh menit berlalu. Mark menghentikan latihan mereka ditengah-tengah latihan. Tidak seperti latihan-latihan kemarin. Biasanya, Bambam harus berteriak dan merengek—merendahkan harga diri— agar Mark memperbolehkannya pulang, tapi kali ini justru Mark yang menginginkan latihannya berakhir lebih awal.

Bambam langsung menyetujuinya. Dia senang karena latihan hari ini berakhir cepat.

"aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ajak Jackson pada Bambam —dan langsung mendapat persetujuan dari Bambam.

"aku bagaimana?!" tanya Jaebum dan Yugyeom bersamaan—lagi—.

"Jinyoung _hyung_ , kau pulang bersama Jaebum _hyung_ saja, ya?" kata Bambam mengabaikan pertanyaan—protes— dua kekasihnya.

Jinyoung gelagapan, gila saja Bambam menyuruh laki-laki yang dia suka—Jaebum— untuk mengantarnya? Bisa-bisa dia malah pingsan di mobil Jaebum.

"a-apa? Tapi bagai—"

"Jaebum _hyung_ pasti setuju. Dan kau, Yugyeom—" Bambam beralih pada Yugyeom, "—kalau kau tidak mau pulang sendiri, ikut saja Jaebum _hyung_ mengantar Jinyoung _hyung_. Aku pulang dulu, pai~"

"tapi Bam, kau tadi bilang ingin—"

Teriakan Jaebum terputus, "tidak jadi, _hyung_. Aku sudah lupa ingin bicara apa tadi."

Bambam mengambil tasnya dan menarik Jackson keluar dari lapangan _indoor_ tersebut.

Sesampainya ditempat parkir, Bambam menahan tangan Jackson yang ingin membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Cih, dia bukan wanita lemah yang harus dibukakan pintu. Setelah Bambam duduk dengan manis dikursi penumpang, Jackson berjalan memutari mobil dan duduk dibangku pengemudi.

Jackson menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya bersatu dengan pengguna jalan raya lainnya. Walaupun rumahnya dan Bambam tidak searah, dia rela menghabiskan bahan bakar mobilnya untuk mengantar Bambam pulang. Ditengah mereka dlama perjalanan pulang, didaerah Gangnam, mobil Jackson berhenti.

Bahan bakar masih penuh. Mesin juga masih dapat dinyalakan. Ada apa ini? Jackson melirik kekaca spion. _Sialan, ban-nya kempes,_ gerutu Jackson.

Ketika Jackson melepas _seat belt_ dan akan membuka pintu, dia melihat tiga orang laki-laki bertubuh besar berdiri beberapa meter dari mobilnya. Satu dari mereka menatap tajam kearah mobilnya. Terlihat sekali mereka sengaja menaruh paku dijalan agar mobil Jackson berhenti lalu bisa mereka bisa _menghajarnya_.

"sialan, aku harus melawan mereka terlebih dulu." Jackson bersiap membuka pintu mobil tapi kali ini, tangan Bambam menahan pergerakan tangannya.

" _hyung_ , biarkan aku saja yang mengurus mereka."

"HUH?!" pekik Jackson tak percaya.

"kau urus saja ban mobilmu. Dan belikan aku minum. Mereka bertiga—" Bambam menunjuk tiga orang itu, "—adalah urusanku."

"kau yakin, Bam?"

"tentu saja." Bambam mengangguk yakin.

"tapi mereka—"

"aku tahu. Tapi mereka akan _mati_ jika kau yang mengurus, maka dari itu, biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya."

"tapi—"

"percayalah padaku. Walaupun aku tidak sekuat kau, aku masih sanggup menggalahkan mereka."

Jackson menatap mata Bambam dalam, sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju dan berjalan berbalik arah dari tempat tiga pria itu berdiri. Jackson tidak benar-benar pergi. Dia tidak bisa tenang kalau kekasihnya itu melawan tiga pria bertubuh besar itu sendirian. Jackson bersembunyi dibalik sebuah gedung.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Bambam keluar dari mobil Jackson. Tersenyum penuh percaya diri —dan manis— mendekati ketiga pria itu.

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Bambam bertanya dengan manis.

"ouh, apapun untukmu." Seorang dari mereka berusaha menyentuh dagu Bambam —yang tentu saja dapat dihindari oleh Bambam.

"kenapa kalian ada disini? Menghalangi jalan orang adalah hal buruk."

"tidak kalau yang datang menghadapi kami adalah seseorang sepertimu." Seorang yang lain berjalan mendekati Bambam.

"berhenti ditempatmu. Atau aku—"

"atau apa, hm?" yang lain ganti menjawab.

"selemah apapun aku dimata kalian, percayalah, kepalan tanganku ini jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang ada dipikiran kalian."

"oh, begitu? Apa boleh aku mencobanya?" sang pria pertama menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya sedang wajah Bambam.

"dengan senang hati." Bambam tersenyum riang lalu,

 _Bughh._

Satu tinjuan Bambam membuat pria itu terjengkal kebelakang. Darah segar yang mulai mengalir dari hidung sang pria membuat pria itu mengumpat sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"kau kuat sekali, bocah?"

Satu detik kemudian, dari dua arah, pukulan dan tendangan mulai menyerang Bambam. Dua lawan satu. Dilihat dari segi manapun, mereka memang tidak imbang, tapi Bambam yakin dia bisa mengimbanginya.

Karena pria pertama masih sibuk menyelesaikan darah pada hidungnya, lawan Bambam telah berkurang satu —dari yang awalnya tiga menjadi dua—. Sedikit kesusahan memang, tapi tanpa diduga, ternyata satu pukulan diwajah sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan lawan. Akhirnya, lima belas menit kemudian, pertengkaran berakhir.

Luka diwajah Bambam ada satu, disudut bibirnya yang sempat terkena pukulan lawan dan terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Tapi tidak sebanyak darah yang ada diwajah lawannya —yang keluar dari hidung mereka—. Yang terlihat ada banyak bercak darah hanyalah tangannya. Itupun karena terkena cipratan darah lawannya.

"ada yang masih ingin merasakannya?" Bambam tersenyum.

"brengsek." Salah satu dari mereka mengumpat. Lalu mereka bertiga beranjak menjauh dari Bambam.

Jackson yang sedari tadi mengintip, kagum akan kekuatan kekasihnya. Bukan main. Setelah ini, Jackson akan bersikap lebih baik kepada Bambam. Tidak terbesit sedikitpun rasa penasaran bagaimana rasa bogem mentah dari sang kekasih. Jackson lalu berbalik, mencari penjual minum setelah memastikan Bambam tidak dalam bahaya lagi.

Ditempatnya, Bambam terengah. Cukup melelahkan melawan dua orang pria bertubuh besar seperti tadi. Tidak lama kemudian, matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang terlihat familiar sedang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Bambam berjengit, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"yah! Kau! Mark Tuan?!" teriak Bambam.

Orang itu menatapnya, melepas tudung kepala-nya, lalu menatap penuh terkejut saat menyadari seseorang yang memanggilnya adalah Bambam. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Bambam.

"sedang apa kau disini?!" tanya Bambam.

"dimana tiga pria itu? Kau berhasil mengalahkan mereka?" Mark balik bertanya.

"kenapa kau menanyakan mereka?" Bambam memicingkan matanya, "jangan-jangan.. kau yang mengirim mereka untuk menghalangi jalanku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung…_**

Zee baliiiiiiikkk *peluk Bambam/?* *ditimpuk Mark* uhm, jujur sebenernya Zee maleeees banget buat update '^' kenapa? Zee bener bener bener kecewa sama silent readers haha. dan review-nya juga berkurang u.u tapi gimana lagi? kasihan yang udah bela-belain review e.e oh iya, buat adegan berantemnya itu, pasti gaje banget e.e buat masalah tiga cowok yang ngehalangi jalan JackBam itu suka-suka _readers_ deh mau siapa yang nyuruh XD

 **Balesan review :**

 **Zelobysehuna** iya nih, kenapa ya Zee suka nulis pendek XD pengennya sih gitu, tapi apalah daya Zee yang cuma bisa diem liat kelakuan bapaknya kak Bambam XD *lebay* ini kira-kira gimana hukuman buat kak Mark? sadis gak? XD XD

 **Lidya Ahgasae EXO-L** hihihi XD

 **Rin-chan Park** ahmasa kak Mark bilang gitu? XD oke deh XD maaf e.e tapi insyaallah deh, kalo Zee bikin fanfic baru lagi, kak Youngjae bakal ikutan e.e aduh, gak bisa janji e.e jarang pake setting disekolah soalnya e.e ah, liat aja ini gimana XD btw, ini chap 5 bukan chap 4 e.e iya Zee line 2001. Zee masih bocah hiks :" XD

 **Kak Junra** Zee juga pengennya gitu hihihi XD tenang aja, temen-temennya kak Bam netral kok XD gak mihak siapapun XD hihihi XD

 **sicaMinstalove** ah, gitu ya? tapi Zee gak terbiasa dan gak pernah dipanggil 'kak' u.u

 **Cungik** hai juga kak Cungik XD bisa dong XD Mark Tuan yang perfect itu masih bisa telat, dengan alasan tapi XD aduuuh, Zee juga XD kan kak Mark gantengnya binggo binggo/? XD gak tau tuh kak Bam, dasar gak bisa sadar sikon XD jangan terlalu berharap ke Zee ataupun kak Bam, kak XD iya aku line 2001 XD

 _L_ _ast word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	6. Chapter 6

"peduli apa aku padamu sampai-sampai mau mengirim mereka untukmu?"

"sialan. Mengaku saja kau, brengsek."

"kau menuduh orang tanpa bukti. Itu yang bisa kau lakukan? Dasar pecundang."

"brengsek. Katakan sekali lagi."

"malas."

Bambam berdecak kesal. Laki-laki didepannya itu memang brengsek —dimatanya—.

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau kesini?"

"rumahku disini."

"kenapa kau menanyakan mereka?"

"aku penasaran."

Bambam memicingkan matanya tidak percaya.

"apa kau lihat-lihat?!" kata Mark setengah memekik.

Bambam membuang muka. Dia malas menanggapi Mark.

"jadi, kau yang mengalahkan mereka?"

"menurutmu?"

"menggunakan apa? Mengancam menelponkan polisi?" ejek Mark.

"brengsek. Aku mengalahkan mereka menggunakan kekuatan, bukan ancaman."

"aku tidak percaya kau sekuat itu."

"kau ingin merasakannya?!"

Tangan Bambam kembali terkepal. Terangkat tinggi untuk menunjukkan pada Mark bahwa dia cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan tiga pria itu.

"hei hei, kapan aku bilang aku ingin merasakannya?" Mark menjauh beberapa langkah dari Bambam. Merasakan pukulan Bambam yang membuatnya menang dari tiga pria tadi? Tidak, terima kasih sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Dii Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JaeBam, JackBam, YugBam, and JaeJin.

Mark and Jaebum : 19 years; Jackson and Jinyoung : 18 years; Yugyeom and Bambam : 17 years.

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bambam tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepan matanya. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas ada dua buah mobil pemadam kebakaran terparkir didepan rumah tetangganya. Mobil-mobil itu sedang sibuk mematikan api merah yang siap melahap apapun itu. Walaupun api datang dari rumah tetangganya, api itu mulai melahap rumahnya juga. Dia ingin berlari masuk kerumahnya untuk menyelamatkan apa yang ada dirumahnya, tapi ibunya melarang. Ibunya tidak mau mempertaruhkan anaknya hanya untuk harta.

Dan ternyata, ibu Bambam juga berlebihan. Bahkan api yang menyebar dirumahnya tidaklah terlalu besar. Mungkin api itu hanya bisa menghanguskan bagian belakang—dapur— sampai setengah ruang keluarga —juga kamar ibunya— dirumah Bambam. Kamarnya berkemungkinan besar untuk selamat.

"ibu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Bambam bertanya ketika api—yang—tidak—terlalu—besar— tersebut sedikit demi sedikit dibagian rumahnya mulai padam.

"tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengungsi." Ibunya menghela nafas. Tidak mungkin dia harus berbagi kasur dikamar anaknya.

"mengungsi?" desis Bambam pelan. Oh tidak! Dia membenci tinggal dengan banyak orang asing.

Ibunya hanya mengangguk. Matanya mengikuti arah air yang mulai berhasil memadamkan api.

"karena api dirumah kita sudah padam, kau boleh masuk kedalam dan mengambil buku pelajaran, baju, seragam, dan apapun yang kau butuhkan. Ibu akan mencari tahu dimana kira-kira kita mengungsi."

"bagaimana dengan barang-barang ibu?"

"kau tidak lihat koper disebelah ini, Bam? Apalagi isinya kalau bukan punya ibu? Sudah cepat sana!"

Dengan berat hati, Bambam akhirnya mengangguk. Dia segera memasuki rumahnya dan menyelamatkan benda yang dia butuhkan yang tidak terbakar. Rasa penyesalan Bambam mulai datang. Dia menyesal karena menolak tawaran Jackson yang ingin mengantarnya sampai depan rumah, mungkin dengan Jackson yang mengantarnya sampai rumah dan ikut menyaksikan kejadian ini, Jackson bisa membantunya dan ibunya. Benar kata pepatah, penyesalan selalu datang diakhir.

Setelah semua benda yang ingin dia selamatkan telah ada ditangan —didalam satu tas dan satu koper—, Bambam berjalan keluar. Ternyata, beberapa meter ditempat ibunya berdiri sudah ada sebuah mobil berjenis _double cabin_. Terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana seorang pria dan wanita keluar dari mobil tersebut. Berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah ibunya lalu sang wanita memeluk ibunya. Bambam yang tidak mengerti dengan pemandangan itu —dan penasaran— segera melangkahkan kaki mendekati ibunya.

"ibu, aku sudah selesai."

Mendengar pangilan Bambam, sang ibu akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan menoleh kearah Bambam.

"sudah selesai?" ulang ibunya dan mendapat anggukkan dari Bambam.

"apa dia Bambam?"

Bambam bersama ibunya menolehkan kepalanya kearah wanita itu. Ibunya tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk, berbeda 180° dengan reaksi Bambam —yang sekarang mengernyit bingung—.

"wah, dia sudah besar."

"ibu, dia siapa?" Bambam berbisik pada ibunya.

"kau lupa denganku, Bam?" sepertinya wanita itu mendengar suara Bambam, "tidak heran karena aku menemuimu saat kau masih berumur 3 bulan, hahahaha~"

Bambam semakin tidak mengerti. Kenapa wanita didepannya itu terlihat sangat —sok—kenal dengannya?

"aku dan suamiku adalah teman ibumu semasa kuliah dulu. Kita bertiga sama-sama berkuliah di Amerika."

Bambam mengangguk mengerti. Ah, jadi itu alasan kenapa sang wanita mengenal ibunya.

"ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu dirumahku ada kebakaran?" tanya Ibunya.

"seorang pegawaiku memberitahuku." Jawab sang pria.

"aku yakin kau tidak bisa tinggal dirumahmu untuk sementara, iya 'kan?" kata si wanita.

"maka dari itu, kami menawarkan untuk berbagi ruangan dirumah kami untuk kalian berdua." Lanjut sang suami.

Mata Bambam dan ibunya membulat. Mereka terkejut akan kemurahan hati pasangan suami-istri itu.

"tidak usah. Kami hanya akan merepotkan kalian." Ibu Bambam menolak dengan halus.

"menambah dua orang dirumah bukanlah hal yang buruk. Iya 'kan, Pa?" sang pria mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"Ray, Rin, kalian yakin?"

 _Oh, jadi nama mereka adalah paman Ray dan bibi Rin_ , batin Bambam.

"apapun yang kami lakukan untuk membantu sahabat baik kami. Tapi maaf, dirumah kami hanya ada satu kamar yang kosong. Kau dan anakmu harus berbagi kasur, tidak apa-apa?" Jawab —dan tanya— sang wanita.

"kalian sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap saja baik seperti dulu. Untuk masalah kamar, jangan khawatir. Mendapat tumpangan rumah selama beberapa hari saja kami sudah berterima kasih."

Padahal, kurang dari dua menit yang lalu ibunya sudah berpikiran untuk tidak akan berbagi kamar dengan Bambam.

Satu menit kemudian, Bambam menemukan dirinya sedang duduk tenang didalam mobil _double cabin_ milik sepasang suami-istri tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Brengsek, kenapa harus dia?_ , gerutu Bambam.

Semenjak Bambam menapakkan kaki dirumah mewah milik kedua teman ibunya, Bambam tidak juga berhenti menggerutu —dalam hati tentu saja—. Kalau dia tahu ternyata kedua teman—rendah—hati ibunya adalah orang tua dari orang yang sangat ia benci, dia tidak akan segan-segan menolak kebaikkan sepasang suami-istri itu tadi.

"Bambam, kau kenapa?" ibunya berbisik. Seperti mengerti aura Bambam yang menggelap.

"ibu, ayo pergi. Aku tidak suka disini."

"hei, kenapa? Kita tidak boleh menolak kebaikkan orang lain, Bambam. Seburuk apapun kebaikkan mereka, kau harus menghargainya. Sejak kapan kau menjadi tidak sopan seperti ini?"

 _Ck. Sialan!_ , Bambam kembali menggerutu.

"Bam, kenalkan, ini anak satu-satunya yang kami milikki. Namanya adalah Mark Tuan."

Bambam dapat melihat dengan jelas seringaian dibibir Mark. Dia tahu Mark pasti sedang mengejeknya habis-habisan lewat _smirk_ -nya itu. Mark pasti mengejeknya yang sekarang menerima bantuan dari kedua orangtuanya—orang tua Mark—. Mark pasti sedang mengejeknya yang sekarang menumpang dirumah mewahnya—rumah Mark—.

Sialan, Bambam tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika ibunya sudah berkehendak. Apapun kemauan dan perintah ibunya adalah mutlak. Tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Ck, sudah seperti hasil pengadilan saja.

"selamat datang dirumah ini, Bambam- _ssi_. Semoga betah." Mark tersenyum lebar lalu membungkuk, berpura-pura seperti orang yang tidak mengenal Bambam.

Ck, jadi Mark ingin ber- _roleplay_? Bambam tidak yakin dirinya bisa melakukan hal ini dengan baik. Bambam bukanlah orang yang pandai menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Jika dia _benci_ , dia akan _membenci_. Dan jika dia _suka_ , dia akan _menyukai_. Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura _suka_ jika dia _benci_.

"bukankah kita sudah saling mengenal, _sunbaenim_? Seingatku kita pernah berlatih basket bersama beberapa kali." Bambam tersenyum. Dengan terang-terangan dia memberitahu _hubungan_ mereka berdua.

"wah, jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal? Bahkan pernah berlatih bersama? Pasti kalian sudah sangat akrab. Kalau begini caranya, Bambam tidak perlu berbagi kamar dengan ibunya. Mark, bagaimana kalau kau membagi kamarmu dengan Bambam?"

Mark mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejutnya, sangat tipis. Hanya sepersekian detik lalu dia kembali tersenyum,

"tentu saja, Ma."

Bambam yang sedari tadi membulatkan mata penuh keterkejutan mendengar ucapan ibu Mark semakin terkejut mendengar jawaban Mark. Apa Mark sudah gila? Menyetujui membagi kamar dengan Bambam tanpa penolakkan sedikitpun? Bambam sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Mark. Apa lagi yang Mark rencanakan untuk memenangkan _permainan_?

Apa mungkin.. Mark berencana untuk _memperkosa_ -nya hingga Bambam trauma lalu Bambam akan selalu ketakutan ketika bertemu dengannya dan akhirnya Mark menang? Ah tidak-tidak! Mark bukanlah seorang maniak gila yang nekat melakukan hal _senonoh_ pada Bambam; orang yang jelas-jelas dia benci.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Mark sudah benar-benar kesal dan akhirnya melakukan _hal_ itu pada Bambam? Bagaimana kalau setelah Mark melakukan _hal yang tidak-tidak itu_ , Mark membunuhnya? Lalu Mark menyembunyikan mayat Bambam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu kemana perginya Bambam? Lalu semua orang mempercayai Mark dan akhirnya mayat Bambam tidak ditemukan?

Ekspresi terkejut Bambam seketika berubah ketakutan. Apa mungkin Mark adalah psikopat seperti yang ia pikirkan? Seringaian Mark itu seperti menunjukkan bahwa Mark adalah psikopat.

Sialan! Kalau tahu begini, Bambam ikut-ikut ber- _roleplay_ saja tadi.

Oh, Bambam, berhentilah bersikap berlebihan kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung…_**

Duh, kenapa sinetron banget cerita Zee ini? *ditimpuk readers* ide ini keluar gitu aja pas Zee lagi enak-enak nulis u.u maafin Zee u.u oh iya, makasih dan maaf buat **kak Zelobysehuna** **sama kak Rin-chan Park** soalnya tadi udah baca fanficnya dan bahkan udah review e.e Zee gak tau kalo ternyata gitu/? Zee gak cek ulang e.e maaf :3

Buat siapa yang nyuruh tiga orang itu, itu **bukan kak Mark.**

Zee gak bales review dulu ya? Maaf :3 **Zee mau ngucapin big thanks buat yang udah review, fav, dan follow fanfic ini ^^ Jangan lupa buat review lagi ya hihihi**

 _Last word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	7. Chapter 7

"ck. Apa susahnya memberitahuku dimana aku harus menaruh baju-bajuku, brengsek? Kau membuang banyak waktuku." Bambam menggerutu kesal pada Mark.

"dan apa susahnya mengikuti apa kataku?"

"itu hanya akan membuang banyak tenagaku."

"apa bedanya dengan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?"

"sialan."

Mau tidak mau Bambam harus mengikuti kata Mark; membuka lemari yang ada dikamarnya satu-persatu dan menemukan lemari baju mana yang kosong. Sebenarnya, lemari baju dikamar Mark tidak terlalu banyak. Ada dua lemari berukuran besar, satu lemari berukuran sedang, dan dua lemari kecil. Bambam membuka lemari kecil, batinnya berkata dua lemari besar itu tidak mungkin kosong. Lemari itu mungkin sudah penuh berisi baju-baju—mahal— milik Mark.

Pada dua lemari kecil itu, Bambam tidak melihat celah untuk menaruh bajunya. Itu berarti lemari sedang itu yang kosong.

Tangan Bambam bergerak membuka pintu lemari berukuran sedang tersebut. Cha! Benar sekali. Lemari dengan ukuran sedang itu kosong. Hanya terlihat beberapa _hanger_ kosong didalamnya. Dia menarik tas besar—koper—nya yang berisi baju-baju miliknya mendekat kearahnya—kearah lemari—, lalu segera memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam lemari tersebut. Mengabaikan segala gerakannya yang terus diamati oleh mata tajam Mark, Bambam berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"keluar dari tempat ini sebentar, Mark Tuan- _ssi_."

"hei, kau mengusirku?"

"maaf kalau aku memang terdengar seperti itu." Bambam mencoba tersenyum, dia tidak ingin membuat masalah dihari pertamanya _menumpang_ dirumah Mark, "tapi aku ingin mandi dan aku tidak mau kau berada didalam kamar."

"sialan, baru kali ini aku diusir dari kamarku sendiri."

Walaupun menggerutu tidak terima, Mark tetap melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya mau mengikuti kata Bambam tanpa protes sedikitpun. Mungkinkah Mark sudah bosan terus-terusan bertengkar dengan Bambam?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Fea Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JaeBam, JackBam, YugBam, and JaeJin.

Mark and Jaebum : 19 years; Jackson and Jinyoung : 18 years; Yugyeom and Bambam : 17 years.

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mark, berhati-hatilah. Kau tidak sendiri hari ini, begitu juga untuk hari-hari setelah ini. Jangan mengebut, awas saja kalau hal buruk terjadi pada Bambam."

Mark berdecak. Ibunya itu cerewet sekali. Sejak tadi pagi saat sarapan hingga dia—dan Bambam— akan berangkat sekolahpun tidak henti-hentinya bicara. Lagipula, sebenci-bencinya dia dengan Bambam, dia tidak mungkin mencelakai Bambam —ketika berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah—, karena itu sama saja dia mencari mautnya sendiri.

 _Well_ , seperti kata ibu Mark tadi, mulai hari ini Mark akan berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Bambam. Mark terima saja apa kata ibunya itu karena dia memang tidak ingin mendebat ibunya yang cerewet itu. Dia juga terkesan cuek dengan apapun yang dikatakan teman-temannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Bambam. Semenjak tadi Bambam terus memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temannya jikalau melihat Bambam datang bersama Mark. Turun dari mobil mewah milik musuhnya. Mungkinkah teman-temannya akan mengira dia terkena karma? Terlalu membenci Mark tapi pada akhirnya jatuh pada pesona Mark?

Tidak akan! Kalau memang salah satu dari mereka yang terkena karma, maka orang itu adalah Mark. Bambam tidak sudi dia akan menyukai Mark terlebih dulu. Walaupun Mark adalah _ideal type_ -nya sekali, tapi melihat sikap Mark padanya itu membuatnya cukup _kenyang_ hanya dengan melihat wajah Mark.

"berhenti." Bambam memerintah Mark.

"hm?" Mark melirik Bambam sekilas. Tidak mengikuti perintah Bambam.

"jangan menurunkan aku disekolah. Turunkan aku disini."

Mark terlihat berpikir sejenak. Hanya sekitar lima puluh meter lagi, mereka sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil Mark berhenti.

"silahkan turun."

Bambam melirik Mark sinis, lalu membuka pintu mobil dan kembali menutupnya. Ketika mobil Mark kembali menjalankan mobilnya, menghilang dari depannya, Bambam menatap mobil itu _horror_. Seakan pengendara sang mobil baru saja merampoknya.

"gila. Dia benar-benar menurunkanku disini? Sialan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau serius, Bam?"

"Jinyoung _hyung_ -ku sayang, aku tidak akan pernah main-main jika itu bersangkutan dengan tempat tinggalku."

"tentang Mark Tuan itu.. kau tidak bercanda?"

"ck. Apa aku pernah membohongimu, _hyung_?"

"eyy, lihatlah siapa yang bicara! Seminggu ini saja kau sudah dua kali membohongiku."

Bambam tertawa pelan. Dia ingat ketika dia bohong pada Jinyoung. Kebohongan pertama saat dia memberi alasan kenapa dipanggil Jun _saem_ dan kebohongan kedua adalah ketika dia memberi alasan kenapa dia selalu pulang terlambat —walaupun akhirnya Bambam bercerita sejujurnya—.

"mulai hari ini aku tidak akan membohongimu lagi, _hyung_."

"jangan berjanji kalau kau tidak bisa menepatinya, Kunpimook- _ssi_." Jinyoung memutar matanya malas; hafal dengan perilaku Bambam.

"kau memang yang terbaik, _hyung_!" Bambam tersenyum lebar, disertai kikikan pelan yang membuat matanya menyipit.

Hari ini dia bercerita pada Jinyoung tentang rumahnya yang mengalami kecelakaan dan dia serta ibunya yang sekarang tinggal dirumah milik Mark.

"tadi kau bilang, kau sekamar dengan Mark _sunbae_?" tanya Jinyoung memastikan.

"yah.. kurang lebih seperti itu."

"kalau begitu, apa dia sudah tau hobimu?"

"hobiku?" Bambam mengernyit bingung, "hobi yang mana?"

"hobi yang _itu_ , Bambam. Semua koleksimu yang berisi _itu_. Benda _itu_ selamat 'kan, dari kecelakaan rumahmu kemarin?"

Wajah Bambam memerah menahan malu ketika dia sadar benda apa yang dimaksud oleh Jinyoung. Sialan, kenapa Jinyoung tiba-tiba membahas _itu_?

"te-tentu saja aku tidak akan memberitahunya! Gila saja. Bisa-bisa aku dikira laki-laki apa sampai mengoleksi hal seperti _itu_."

"jangan malu-malu, Bam." Jinyoung tertawa, "mengoleksi _itu_ bukanlah hal yang memalukan."

"memang tidak memalukan. Aku senang tiap kali aku mendapat tambahan _itu_ untuk koleksi. Susah sekali diam-diam membeli _nya_ —tanpa tatapan aneh dari gadis-gadis yang melihat— karena aku seorang laki-laki."

"kira-kira apa respon Mark _sunbae_ kalau dia tahu kau suka mengoleksi _itu_?" kikikan Jinyoung belum berhenti.

"sebelum dia sempat memberikan respon, aku akan mencekiknya terlebih dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"sudah berapa lama kau berlatih seperti ini, huh? Sekitar dua minggu, 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak juga bisa merebut bola dari tanganku?"

Mark bertanya—memarahi— Bambam yang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu belum berhasil menyentuh bola ditangannya. Sudah lima belas hari Mark berlatih bersama Bambam dan Bambam tidak juga berhasil merebut bola dari tangan Mark. Apa mungkin Mark terlalu berlebihan disesi perebutan bola ini? Apa seharusnya Bambam belajar _shooting_ seperti _lay-up shoot_ ataupun _three point shoot_ baru belajar merebut bola? Ah, Mark tidak peduli. Dia sudah terlanjur mengucapkan kata 'tidak ada pelajaran _shooting_ sebelum bola ini berpindah tangan', kalau tiba-tiba Mark merubah keputusannya, Bambam bisa besar kepala. Dia bisa saja menganggap Mark menaruh perhatian padanya dan akhirnya mengalah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mark dapat melihat mata Bambam menatap tajam kearahnya. Mark tahu Bambam ingin membalas perkataannya —yang lebih terdengar seperti ejekkan ditelinga Bambam—, tapi nafas Bambam yang memburu itu tidak mengijinkannya protes. Bambam belum pandai mengatur nafas.

Brugh.

Bambam terjatuh. Tersandung kakinya sendiri dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Sialan, kenapa dia harus terjatuh disaat-saat seperti ini?

Mark yang sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi Bambam berhenti dari kegiatannya. Cepat-cepat berjongkok didepan Bambam walaupun nafasnya masih memburu. Bambam ceroboh. Tidak memperhatikan _step_ kakinya hingga terjatuh seperti ini.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Mark bertanya ketika dia melihat wajah kesakitan Bambam.

"kau bisa berdiri, mungkin?" tanyanya lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Mark, Bambam berusaha berdiri. Sebuah usaha sia-sia karena pada akhirnya Bambam kembali terjatuh. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Bambam tidak sempat merasakan dinginnya lantai lapangan basket karena tangan Mark telah menahan tubuhnya.

 _Sepertinya kakiku terkilir_ , batin Bambam.

"latihan selesai. Kita pulang." Nada suara Mark menunjukkan bahwa Mark pintar sekali menutupi kepanikannya.

Mark berdiri, yang juga membuat tubuh Bambam yang sedang dia tahan ikut berdiri. Tangan Mark tidak lepas dari pinggang Bambam. Tetap menahan tubuh Bambam agar tidak kembali terjatuh.

"tapi aku tidak mau naik mobilmu ketika kita masih diarea sekolah." Bambam mencoba menolak ajakan—perintah— Mark.

"berdirilah menggunakan dua kakimu sendiri dan aku akan mengikuti maumu." Mark berucap dengan dingin.

Bambam berdecak. Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau Jinyoung —atau seluruh teman se-sekolahnya— melihatnya berjalan berdampingan dengan _intim_ begini dengan Mark? Lalu bagaimana kalau ada gossip baru menyebar tentang mereka? Bambam tidak akan suka!

Oh, Bambam, bahkan dikeadaan seperti inipun kau masih berlebihan.

"aku akan membantumu seperti ini. _Just ignore when the others stare at you_."

Bambam mengangguk pasrah. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengikuti kata Mark jika keadaannya seperti ini.

Baru beberapa meter mereka berjalan, Bambam kembali meringis. Kakinya terasa sakit sekali.

Mark mulai kasihan pada Bambam. Dia berpikir ini adalah salahnya. Dia yang terlalu memaksa Bambam untuk merebut bola dari tangannya —walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah tugasnya—.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mark menggendong Bambam. Mendekapnya dalam _bridal style_ dan berjalan dengan cukup tergesa. Sorot matanya yang tajam menatap lurus kedepan. Tidak melirik sedikitpun kearah Bambam yang terkejut.

Mark Tuan.. menggendongnya? Sedangkan mereka masih dalam area sekolah? Dan juga.. mereka 'kan, musuh! Jadi kenapa Mark tiba-tiba mau menggendongnya?

Ohsialsialsial!

Kenapa jantung Bambam berdetak lebih cepat ketika dia melihat wajah tampan Mark yang sedang fokus pada jalannya itu? Ah, mungkin itu karena Bambam belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh laki-laki. Yah, itu karena dia tidak pernah mengijinkan laki-laki —ataupun wanita— lain menyentuhnya. Mark adalah orang pertama yang menggendongnya seperti ini.

Dalam hati Bambam berdoa, semoga tiga kekasihnya dan seorang _hyung_ kesayangannya itu sudah ada dirumah.

 **.**

 **.**

"sial, kemana semua orang pergi?" Mark menggerutu tidak jelas sambil mencoba menelpon seseorang dari handphone-nya.

Dia sudah mendudukkan Bambam dikasurnya dan sedang berusaha menelpon ibunya. Dimana orang-orang pergi saat ini? Mark tidak tahu dimana ibunya meletakan kotak dan peralatan P3K. Dan melihat bagaimana kesakitannya Bambam tadi, Mark berpikir Bambam harus segera diobati. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa luka Bambam menjadi semakin sakit dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah.

"hei, Mark Tuan!" Bambam memanggil Mark yang spontan menoleh, "boleh aku meminta tolong?"

"hm?" jawab Mark cuek.

"ambilkan psp-ku didalam tas itu."

Mata Mark mengikuti arah tunjukkan jari Bambam. Sebuah tas berukuran sedang.

"tas itu?" ulang Mark.

"umh.." Bambam mengangguk.

Mark berjalan menuju tas yang dimaksud Bambam dan berjongkok didepan tas tersebut. Mark sudah membuka resleting tas itu sebanyak seperlima bagian ketika Bambam berteriak,

"BUKAN ITU! JANGAN DIBUKAA!"

Mark menatap Bambam bingung. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali membuka resleting tas tersebut.

"YAAKK! MARK TUAN! HENTIKAN! RESLETING YANG DEPAN, BUKAN YANG ITU! HENTI—" ucapan Bambam terputus.

Bambam bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Mark yang terkejut dengan isi tas yang baru saja dia buka. Bambam menelan ludahnya kasar.

 _Sialansialansialan!_

Mark berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah Bambam yang sedang menatapnya _horror_.

"Bambam, kau.. mengoleksi _Barbie_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung.._**

Di _chapter_ ini apa udah ketauan siapa yang naksir duluan? xD iya bener, Mark emang suka sama Zee duluan. Tapi gimana ya, Zee maunya Mark sama Bambam bukan sama Zee. Maaf ya, Mark xD *ditimpukin xD* enggak, enggak Zee bercanda xD oh iya, buat Bambam yang ngoleksi _Barbie_ , gimana? Kejutan gak? xD *gak banget-_-* perut Zee tiba-tiba sakit pas nulis _scene_ terakhir itu e.e _the power of Bambam's Barbie_ emang besar xD kalian nebaknya koleksi Bambam itu apa? e.e

 **Balesan review :**

 **Firda473** nda mau e.e kalo panjang panjang ntar ngebosenin (tapi ini udah lumayan dipanjangin sih) e.e lagian ini juga udah mentok/? idenya e.e kak Mark gak bakal apa-apain kak Bam kok/?

 **kvwowv** jangan gigitin pipinya kak Bam e.e Zee ngiri/? XD aduh, mereka gak bakal ngapa ngapain kok e.e kan ini bulan puasa, jadi gak boleh khilaf *eh XD

 **Cungik** jangan kak, cukup pasang kamera aja XD eh? apa yang lucu dari rumahnya kak Bam yang kebakar? e.e

 **DinkyAA** yaampun, Zee bingung bacanya XD susah banget ya cari ff MarkBam? e.e

 **akuyeoppo** kak Mark jadi psycho gara-gara kesel sama kak Bam gitu ya? XD gatau itu e.e kan kasihan kak Yugyeom nya e.e XD

Maaf buat yang gak dijawab e.e

 _Last word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	8. Chapter 8

Wajah Bambam memucat. Mark baru saja menyebutkan sebuah rahasia terbesarnya. Sebuah rahasia yang hanya dia, ibunya, dan Jinyoung yang tahu. Tapi kini, Mark juga ikut mengetahuinya. Dia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Mark tahu. Bisa saja Mark membongkarnya hingga seluruh murid disekolahnya tahu.

"Mark Tuan.." Bambam mendesis rendah, "bisakah kau mendekat padaku?"

Mark menatap Bambam. Bambam dengan pandangan kosongnya menyuruh dia untuk mendekat. Mark lalu mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah Bambam.

Bugh. Brugh.

Terima kasih pada Bambam. Karenanya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup Mark, Mark merasakan bagaimana dinginnya lantai kamar ketika dia jatuh pingsan setelah mendapat bogem mentah dari Bambam dipipi kirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player ©** **Fea** **Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JaeBam, JackBam, YugBam, and JaeJin.

Mark and Jaebum : 19 years; Jackson and Jinyoung : 18 years; Yugyeom and Bambam : 17 years

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark membuka matanya. Badannya terasa sakit sekali ketika dia mendudukkan diri, tidak seperti biasanya ketika dia terbangun dari kasurnya yang empuk. Ketika kesadaran Mark sudah pulih sepenuhnya, dia mengerjap. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya hingga dia terlelap dilantai.

Selama beberapa menit Mark mencoba mengingat, dia ternyata tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Mata Mark menelisik keluruh ruangan kamarnya yang sekarang gelap tanpa penerangan lampu sedikitpun, mungkin saja dengan melihat sesuatu dikamarnya, dia bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Dan matanya jatuh pada sebuah tas yang masih terbuka. Mark memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat isi tas iu dengan lebih jelas.

Barbie.

Mark kembali mencoba mengingat.

Satu menit.

Dua me—

Mark ingat sekarang. Dia ingat ketika Bambam memintanya untuk mengambilkan psp, tapi lalu Bambam berteriak ketika Mark membuka tas miliknya. Kemudian Bambam meminta Mark mendekat, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah—

Mark tidak bisa mengingatnya. Apa yang terjadi padanya hingga dia terjatuh—dan tertidur— dilantai?

 _Ah, persetan dengan apa yang terjadi padaku tadi. Sekarang, kenapa Mama tidak membangunkanku dan malah membiarkanku tertidur di lantai? Sialan._ , rutuk Mark.

Mark bangun dari duduknya, berdiri lalu berjalan kearah kasurnya. Dia melihat seseorang —Bambam— sedang tertidur dengan lelap dikasurnya.

Cklek.

Lampu tidur dimeja samping kasur dinyalakan oleh Mark. Cahayanya meleleh menerpa wajah Bambam, sedangkan sang pemilik wajah terlihat tidak terusik sama sekali. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai ketika tertidur. Tidak bergerak, suara nafasnya teratur, dan matanya yang tertutup kelopak mata tidak menyiratkan kebencian sedikitpun. Manis sekali.

 _Siapa sangka bahwa dia adalah_ pemain _kalau dia seperti ini?_ , Mark tersenyum memikirkannya.

Tangan kanannya tanpa sadar tergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Bambam. Dengan senyuman, tangan Mark tidak berhenti hingga akhirnya tangannya benar-benar menyentuh wajah Bambam. Tanpa perintah, tangan Mark bergerak mengelus wajah damai Bambam.

Ah, andaikan saja Bambam adalah seseorang yang manis dan lembut. Jika benar begitu, Mark yakin dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Bambam. Sayangnya, Bambam bukanlah seseorang yang lembut apalagi manis. Dimata Mark, Bambam adalah seorang siswa naif yang suka menyia-nyiakan segala hal dan tidak pernah bisa menghargai orang lain.

Mark menjadi ingin tahu, kira-kira apa yang membuat Bambam menjadi seperti ini? Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka baru beberapa hari tinggal serumah, Mark tahu bahwa Bambam adalah laki-laki manis didepan ibunya. Dan semuanya berubah ketika ibunya membalikkan punggung. Seperti ibunya adalah garis _personality_ milik Bambam.

Pikiran Mark kembali melayang, membayangkan betapa lebih kuatnya pesona Bambam jika Bambam bukanlah seseorang seperti _i_ _tu_. Dia akan sempurna. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang sanggup untuk membencinya. Mungkin menjadi seperti _i_ _tu_ bukanlah pilihan Bambam, karena mungkin saja Bambam tanpa sengaja melakukannya dan akhirnya itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. _Bad habit_.

Mark tahu, dia—Bambam— sebenarnya bukan _suka_ menghancurkan hati orang yang menyukainya. Dia hanya melampiaskan apa saja yang dia rasakan dimasa lalu. Karena itulah Mark ingin tahu bagaimana masa lalu Bambam, tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa dia bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Bambam. Hanyalah seorang senior brengsek yang tidak pernah mengajarkan _shooting_ padanya —padahal itulah _tugas_ Mark— dan kebetulan sekali meminjamkan rumahnya untuk Bambam. Yah, mungkin sebatas itu.

Mark terus melamunkan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi pada Bambam. Perlahan, setiap rencana yang tersusun indah diotaknya, menghilang satu-persatu. Bergantikan rasa penasaran terhadap Bambam. Mark sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan setiap _permainannya_. Persetan jika Bambam menganggapnya _pecundang_.

Seluruh lamunan Mark buyar ketika Bambam mengerang dalam tidurnya. Bergerak menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan tangannya naik menggenggam tangan Mark yang masih ada disisi kiri wajahnya.

 _"_ _hyung, jang_ _an kemana-mana_ _."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bambam mengeliat sambil menguap lebar ketika dia mulai membuka matanya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk menerobos pori-pori selambu. Tetap diam diposisinya hingga akhirnya tersadar tangannya sedang menggenggam sesuatu.

Bambam menoleh kearah kanan. Menemukan Mark yang duduk—tertidur— dilantai dengan bantalan kasurnya sendiri. Tangan kanannya digenggam oleh tangan kanan Bambam.

Bambam hampir saja berteriak ketika dia sadar apa yang dilakukan—tangan—nya pada tangan Mark. Dia cepat-cepat melepas tangannya lalu berdeham pelan —bersiap untuk membangunkan Mark dan menghadapi setiap kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Mark Tuan, _ireona palli!_ "

Jari telunjuk Bambam menekan-nekan punggung tangan Mark. Berharap Mark segera terbangun. Bagaimanapun juga, Bambam tahu tidur dengan posisi seperti itu tidaklah nyaman.

"hm?"

Mark mulai bergerak. Mendongakkan kepalanya lalu memicingkan matanya menatap Bambam. Matanya belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima cahaya yang masuk.

"kau siapa?" suara Mark terdengar berat dan serak, khas orang bangun tidur. "kenapa kau disini?" lanjutnya.

"huh?" Bambam memiringkan kepalanya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Mark bisa lupa dengan dirinya.

"ini dimana?" Mark mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mengenali dimana dia berada sekarang.

"hahaha," Bambam tertawa hambar, "jangan bercanda."

"katakan padaku siapa namamu," mata Mark masih memicing.

"aku.. aku Bambam."

"Bambam? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Mata Mark yang menunjukkan kebingungan membuat Bambam berdecak. Membiarkan Mark larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Terlalu malas untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Hening untuk beberapa menit. Bambam tidak mau menjelaskan apapun dan Mark terus mencoba mengigat apa yang terjadi. Selama beberapa menit, tetap tidak ada suara. Hingga akhirnya pada menit—sekitar—ke lima, salah satu dari mereka berbicara,

"ah, aku ingat sekarang!"

Bambam menoleh kearah Mark yang tiba-tiba memekik. Kenapa Mark aneh sekali pagi ini?

"kakimu masih sakit?"

Bambam semakin bingung. Beberapa menit yang lalu Mark bertanya siapa dirinya dan sekarang Mark bertanya bagaimana keadaan kakinya. Jadi, bagaimana Mark _lupa_ dan _ingat_ secepat itu?

"ah, kau sudah ke rumah sakit ya? Kakimu sudah diperban."

Bambam masih diam. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Mark saat ini.

"lupakan. Aku mandi duluan." Lalu menghilang dari pandangan Bambam.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Mark memang seperti itu. Kau mungkin akan terkejut dan kebingungan kalau kau ada disampingnya saat dia baru bangun tidur. Dia selalu lupa dan butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk men_ _g_ _ingat semuanya. Bahkan dengan kamarnya sendiri dia_ _bisa_ _tidak ingat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mark tapi itu sudah terjadi sejak dia masih kecil. Dulu saat dia masih berumur lima tahun, dia pernah menangis ketakutan karena tidak tahu dimana dia berada, tapi beberapa menit kemudian, dia tertawa menyadari kebodohannya. Hahahaha, tolong memaklumi dia."_

Bambam masih ingat dengan jelas seluruh penjelasan mengenai kejadian tadi pagi pada ibu Mark. Kebiasaan—aneh— Mark adalah selalu lupa dengan apapun beberapa menit setelah bangun tidur. Lucu sekali. Terdengar sangat kekanakkan.

"kenapa kau berhenti?" Bambam bertanya ketika Mark memberhentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba.

"kau tidak turun?"

"kenapa aku harus turun?"

"kemarin kau minta turun ditempat ini karena tidak mau sampai sekolah bersamaan denganku. Berubah pikiran, huh?"

Sialan. Mark kembali ingin menurunkannya ditempat yang sama dengan kemarin hanya karena permintaan Bambam kemarin? Sepertinya Mark berpikir Bambam serius dengan ucapannya.

"untuk apa aku menolak datang bersamaan denganmu kalau kemarin kau terang-terangan menggendongku disekolah? Aku hanya akan menyia-nyiakan tumpangan gratis ini." Bambam berucap acuh.

Tanpa menjawab Bambam, Mark kembali menjalankan mesin mobilnya. Dia terlalu malas untuk bertengkar dengan Bambam pagi-pagi seperti ini. Apalagi jantungnya terus saja berdetak tak karuan jika dia mengingat betapa manisnya Bambam diterpa cahaya remang-remang kemarin malam. Ah sialan, kenapa tubuhnya memanas hanya karena mengingatnya?

Ah, ayolah Mark. Kau tidak akan menjadikan Bambam sebagai objek fantasi _liar_ mu hanya karena kemarin, 'kan?

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Mark dan Bambam ketika mereka berdua turun dari mobil yang sama dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Mereka semua terkejut bagaimana Mark dan Bambam bisa berangkat bersama, dengan kendaraan yang sama pula. Beberapa siswa yang ikut menyaksikan kejadian Mark yang menggendong Bambam kemarin mulai berencana membuat gossip baru untuk keduanya.

Mark ditunjuk sebagai pelatih Bambam. Mereka berdua setiap pulang sekolah selalu bersama —untuk berlatih. Mark menggendong Bambam dengan cemas ketika Bambam terluka. Dan sekarang mereka berdua berangkat kesekolah bersama-sama. Apa itu semua sebuah kebetulan?

Tapi bukankah terlalu _jelas dan berurutan_ untuk dikatakan kebetulan? Mungkin.. itu semua adalah _takdir_?

Tidak seorangpun yang mengetahuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung.._**

Engg.. Zee boleh minta saran gak? e.e jadi gini, Zee ada project _fanfic_ baru, tapi setelah _fanfic_ ini _end_ kok, jangan takut _fanfic_ ini terbengkalai/? e.e Zee minta saran, enaknya kalo kak Bam punya kembaran (cewek) enaknya dikasi nama apa? Zee bingung e.e tolong bantuin ya e.e

 **Balesan review :**

 **Rin-chan Park** eh? iya kak, jadi pas Zee publish chap 7, reviewnya belom masuk. tapi sekarang udah kok -3- itu gak tau juga sih, padahal mereka emang cowo-cowo XD kak, jujur Zee seneng banget baca review-nya kakak XD panjang heboh gimana gitu XD makasih ya kak~

 **kvwow** ngirain ngoleksi apa kak? st? st itu apa? '-' /kepo mode on/ aduh, main barbie bareng? XD gak kebayang XD

 **Cungik** sebenernya mau ngira siapapun yang naksir duluan juga gak masalah, toh nanti akhirnya juga bakal sama XD

 **Makasih buat yang review ^^ maaf buat yang reviewnya gak dijawab Zee e.e**

 _Last word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	9. Chapter 9

Jinyoung tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Bambam hingga kaki kirinya terbalut perban. Dengar-dengar, Mark mengantar Bambam sampai kelas karena Bambam masih sedikit kesulitan berjalan.

Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang makan siang dikantin. Rasa penasaran Jinyoung mendesak ingin keluar, tapi dia memilih menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Bambam tidak bicara sedikitpun. Nafsu makan Bambam memang tidak berkurang, tapi Bambam yang tidak bercerita apapun tentang hal yang terjadi padanya membuat Jinyoung bingung. Tidak biasanya Bambam seperti ini.

Selama beberapa menit mereka terus dikuasai oleh keheningan, suasana tersebut pecah ketika tiga laki-laki menghampiri mereka.

"Bam, kami ingin bicara."

Bambam mendongak.

"bicara saja." Jawabnya seraya menatap ketiga laki-laki yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"pilih salah satu dari kami."

"huh?" salah satu alisnya terangkat mendengar ucapan Jackson.

"siapapun yang kau pilih dan siapapun yang kau _buang_ , kami terima." Lanjut Jaebum.

"hm, begitu ya?" Bambam berpura-pura berpikir. "aku pilih Jackson _hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Dii Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JackBam and JaeJin.

Mark and Jaebum : 19 years; Jackson and Jinyoung : 18 years; Yugyeom and Bambam : 17 years

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bambam tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajarannya hari ini. Bukan. Itu bukan karena dia baru saja memutuskan dua kekasihnya dan mempertahankan Jackson. Tapi karena kakinya yang sesekali terasa nyeri. Dia menyesali sikap cerobohnya kemarin. Andaikan saja dia tetap fokus dan tidak memperdulikan Mark yang mengejeknya, kakinya tidak akan seperti ini. Dia pasti masih bisa berlari-lari ataupun bersesak-sesakkan dikantin seperti biasanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, dia menyesal karena Mark Tuan.

Bambam menghela nafas. Penyesalan ataupun menyalahkan Mark tidak ada gunanya. Kebenciannya hanya akan bertambah dan kakinya tidak akan langsung sembuh jika dia melakukannya.

Dia tidak tahu kira-kira kapan perban dikakinya akan dilepas. Mengingat nanti sepulang sekolah dia harus kembali latihan basket, dia tidak yakin apa Mark akan mengurangi _porsi_ latihan hari ini atau tetap seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Bambam memerah ketika ingatan tentang Mark yang bertanya tentang koleksi Barbie-nya terlintas. Sialan, kenapa Mark harus terang-terangan menyebut benda koleksinya, sih? Bambam juga masih ingat bagaimana bangun tidurnya tadi pagi. Entah kenapa, dia merasa posisinya tadi pagi begitu romantis. Apalagi Mark rela tidur duduk tanpa melepas genggaman tangan Bambam. Untung saja kasur Mark tidak terlalu tinggi. Kalau iya, sudah dapat dipastikan bukan hanya punggung, tapi leher Mark pun juga terasa sakit.

Bambam jadi bertanya-tanya, kira-kira hal apa yang Mark lakukan sampai-sampai tangannya menggenggam tangan Mark erat? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang _aneh_ pada Mark? Mark juga tidak terlihat keberatan apalagi membangunkannya—mengusirnya— dari kasurnya.

Beberapa menit lagi kelas berakhir dan Bambam tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Mark di lapangan. Dia ingin menanyakan apa saja yang terjadi semalam. Dia juga ingin berkata pada Mark bahwa dia—

"anak-anak, saya akan pergi. Lima belas menit lagi pulang, 'kan? Kemasi buku kalian dan tunggu bel pulang berbunyi." Kata guru yang sedang mengajar lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas.

Tepat setelah sang guru menghilang, kelas menjadi bising. Kenapa kelasnya tidak bisa tenang lima menit saja? Kepala Bambam sakit mendengar suara-suara bising dari teman sekelasnya sendiri.

Daripada menjadi tidak berguna dikelasnya, Bambam memilih untuk pergi ke lapangan terlebih dulu. Langkahnya yang pelan membuatnya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai lapangan basket. Sesampainya di lapangan, Bambam segera duduk dibangku pinggir lapangan dan menunggu Mark datang. Mungkin setelah bel berbunyi Mark akan segera datang.

Tapi semua harapan Bambam yang menginginkan Mark secepatnya datang menghilang ketika dia sudah hampir empat puluh menit menunggu. Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan Mark tidak juga datang. Handphone Bambam berdering, membuat Bambam berharap Mark lah yang menelponnya.

 _"_ _halo?"_

"Jackson _hyung_?" Bambam mengernyit.

 _"_ _kau ada dimana?"_

"lapangan basket."

 _"_ _mau pulang sekarang?"_

"tidak. Aku harus menunggu Mark.. _sunbae_." Untuk kedua kalinya Bambam memanggil Mark sebagai _sunbae_.

 _"_ _kalau kau pulang nanti, aku tidak bisa berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku harus menjemput Mama-ku dibandara."_

"ah, _gwenchana_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

 _"_ _kau yakin?"_

"tentu saja. Hati-hati dalam perjalananmu, _hyung. Annyeong~"_

Lalu sambungan telepon terputus. Bukanlah sebuah masalah besar kalau Jackson tidak bisa mengantarnya. Itu malah _bagus_. Jackson tidak akan tahu Bambam sekarang tinggal dirumah Mark. Lagipula dia sudah cukup terbiasa sering bertemu ataupun satu ruangan dengan Mark. Kebaikan hati ayah dan ibu Mark-lah membuatnya terbiasa dengan seniornya satu itu.

Bambam membuka sebuah aplikasi _game_ di handphonenya. Berharap _game_ tersebut bisa membunuh bosannya.

Lirikkan kesekian kali pada jam tangannya, membuat Bambam sadar sudah satu jam lebih dia menunggu Mark. Apa yang dilakukan Mark hingga tidak juga datang? Apa Mark memutuskan untuk tidak ada latihan hari ini? Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahu Bambam? Ataukah Mark lupa kalau hari ini ada latihan? Tidak biasanya Mark melupakan sesuatu. Kecuali ketika dia bangun tidur, tentu saja.

Bambam mulai bosan. Sudah dua puluh kali layar handphone-nya menunjukkan kata _game over_ dan Mark tidak juga datang. Dia bisa-bisa tertidur dilapangan ini.

Ketika mata Bambam hampir tertutup untuk kesekian kalinya, pintu lapangan _indoor_ tersebut terbuka. Mengeluarkan deritan kecil yang membuat Bambam bangun sepenuhnya.

 _Akhirnya Mark Tuan datang juga_ , batinnya.

Satu detik kemudian harapannya kembali menghilang ketika melihat orang yang membuka pintu bukanlah Mark, melainkan salah satu anggota tim basket yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini sekarang, Bambam- _ssi_."

Oh, tentu saja siswa itu mengenal Bambam.

"ke-kenapa? Maksudku, aku biasa berada disini sampai jam lima sore. Kenapa aku harus pergi sekarang?" protes Bambam.

"Mark _sunbae_ bilang padaku aku bisa mengunci tempat ini satu jam setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Dan sekarang sudah lebih dari satu jam."

"Mark Tuan yang memberitahumu?"

Sialan. Mark memberitahu siswa itu tapi tidak pada dirinya.

"hu'um. Dia bilang dia tidak akan menggunakan lapangan hari ini, makanya aku bisa menguncinya sekarang."

"brengsek." Bambam mendesis lalu mengambil tasnya dan perlahan keluar dari lapangan.

Semarah apapun dia, kakinya masih mengeluarkan rasa nyeri walaupun sedikit. Dia tidak bisa berjalan cepat sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat ini.

Ketika Bambam sampai dilorong depan sekolah, dia berhenti. Mendudukkan dirinya dibangku terdekat, Bambam kembali mengambil handphone-nya. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menelpon Mark dan memintanya untuk kembali ke sekolah menjemput Bambam? Sayang sekali, Bambam tidak memiliki nomor handphone Mark. Atau haruskah dia menelpon Jackson dan meminta nomor telepon Mark? Tidak. Bisa-bisa, Jackson malah bertanya-tanya dan mengkhawatirkannya.

Itu berarti, ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan Bambam sekarang; menunggu Mark sadar bahwa dirinya meninggalkan Bambam yang kakinya sedang sakit dan kembali ke sekolah untuk menjemput Bambam. Hal yang paling mustahil dan hal yang paling bisa dia lakukan untuk saat ini.

Angin dingin musim dingin menabrakkan dirinya pada tubuh Bambam. Mengakibatkan Bambam yang tidak menggunakan jaket menggigil kedinginan. Dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis—bodoh— yang menunggu kekasihnya datang menyelamatkannya dari hawa dingin musim salju sekarang. Sialan.

Walau tidak sedingin ketika salju turun, tetap saja terasa dingin. Bambam adalah seorang laki-laki yang tidak bisa berada dihawa dingin berlama-lama. Cuaca di negara aslinya, Thailand, tidak pernah sedingin ini. Thailand adalah Negara yang terletak di Asia Tenggara, yang juga berarti Thailand bercuaca tropis, hanya memiliki dua musim.

Tangan Bambam menggenggam handphone-nya erat-erat. Seakan handphone tersebut dapat menghangatkan tangannya yang mulai memucat. Sampai kapan dia harus menunggu Mark? Iya kalau Mark mengingatnya dan masih mau peduli dengannya, tapi bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau Mark tidak mau peduli dan membiarkan Bambam berada di sekolah sampai pagi? Bagaimana kalau Bambam mati kedinginan di sekolahnya? Tidak elit sekali?

Ah, Bambam, angin sepoi milik musim dingin tidak akan membuatmu mati. Jangan berlebihan.

Entah sudah berapa jam Bambam menunggu. Langit juga telah menggelap, jam tangannya menunjukkan waktu mulai mendekati pukul tujuh malam. Sepertinya Mark benar-benar tidak mengingatnya, mungkin dia harus tidur di sekolah malam ini. Untung saja dia tidak pernah mendengar cerita-cerita _horror_ tentang sekolahnya, jadi dia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Bambam baru ingat, kenapa dia tidak menelpon ibunya dan meminta ibunya menjemputnya saja? Atau kenapa ibunya tidak menelponnya sama sekali?

Tangannya terasa kaku ketika dia ingin menelpon ibunya; Bambam ragu. Dia takut membuat ibunya khawatir. Dan kalau bibi Rin —ibu Mark— tahu tentang ini, pasti dia akan memarahi Mark. Bambam tidak ingin membuat segalanya menjadi rumit hanya karena dirinya.

Ya sudah, kalau memang malam ini dia harus tetap berada disekolah, dia bisa apa? Apalagi kakinya masih sedikit nyeri. Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Nasibnya malam ini benar-benar bergantung pada Mark. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan akan berakhir dengan buruk —karena Mark tidak juga datang menjemputnya—.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari ini, mata Bambam yang mulai menutup karena mengantuk, terbuka sepenuhnya. Dia merasakan sebuah jaket menimpa punggungnya. Oh tidak! Siapa yang malam-malam melemparnya jaket seperti ini?

Bambam menelan ludahnya. Dia kembali bersikap berlebihan.

"apa kau sudah gila?"

Nada dingin yang familiar itu membuat Bambam mendongak. Menatap ke mata Mark —yang sedang menatapnya dingin— dengan bersinar-sinar. Dia senang sekali Mark akhirnya datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung.._**

Zee gak mau ngomong apa-apa deh/? Maaf gak bales review juga. **Big thanks buat yang udah review, follow, sama fave ^^**

 _Last word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	10. Chapter 10

"kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya Mark dingin.

"karena.. yah, memang tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggumu." Jawab Bambam pelan.

"kau pikir aku siapamu? Yakin sekali aku akan datang, huh?"

"aku sama sekali tidak yakin kau datang. Karena aku sadar aku bukanlah siapa-siapamu."

"lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"aku menunggumu untuk latihan hari ini."

"jika dalam lima menit setelah bel berbunyi aku tidak juga datang, itu artinya aku _tidak akan_ datang. Jangan menungguku."

"mana ku tahu?" Bambam mem _pout_ kan bibirnya kesal, penantiannya berakhir sia-sia.

Mark Tuan ini kenapa seenaknya sendiri? Bukankah seharusnya, kalau dia membatalkan latihan, dia harus memberitahu Bambam?

"kau membuatku khawatir, bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Fea Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JackBam and JaeJin.

Mark and Jaebum : 19 years; Jackson and Jinyoung : 18 years; Yugyeom and Bambam : 17 years

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"jadi.. kenapa kau datang?"

Suara Bambam memecah sunyi diantara suara hujan yang memenuhi mobil milik Mark.

"padahal awalnya kupikir aku akan tidur di sekolah."

Sedari tadi Bambam bicara, dia tidak mendengar sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari bibir Mark. Mark tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"apa mungkin kau.." Bambam menatap Mark penuh selidik.

"apa?" akhirnya Mark menjawab. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bambam ketika _traffic light_ menyalakan warna merah.

"apa kau.." Bambam kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Kepala Mark mundur beberapa senti ketika wajah Bambam mendekat pada wajahnya. "apa kau, apa?"

"..menyukaiku?"

Mark tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bambam yang menatapnya sambil memicingkan mata membuatnya tertawa—mengejek—. Sepertinya tingkat ke-percayaan diri Bambam sudah melebihi batas wajar.

"kau gila?"

"mengaku saja. Kau menyukaiku, 'kan?"

"menjauh dariku."

Mark mendorong Bambam menjauh lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Hanya karena Bambam, Mark mendapatkan hadiah bunyi klakson dari kendaraan lain yang menunggunya berjalan —karena lampu hijau telah menyala—.

Sialan, kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Mark berdetak dua kali lebih cepat? Apa karena udara yang dingin? Atau mungkin karena dia hanya berdua saja dengan Bambam di mobil dengan suara hujan ini?

Mark memilih opsi pertama sebagai jawaban.

Dia tidak akan pernah mau mengakui bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena Bambam —walaupun memang itu jawaban sebenarnya.

Handphone Bambam berbunyi, menunjukkan seseorang sedang menelponnya. Setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon, Bambam segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"halo?"

 _"…"_

"tapi dia terlihat berbeda hari ini."

 _"…"_

" _Mai ao_ (tidak mau)!"

 _"…"_

"tapi aku—"

 _"…"_

"aku tidak berani mengatakannya pada dia." Bambam memelankan suaranya. Takut-takut Mark mendengar.

 _"…"_

"hm, begitu?"

 _"…"_

" _Chà_ _i~~!_ "

Lalu sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Bambam setelah dia mengiyakan—walau sebenarnya dia tidak setuju—.

Huh, menyebalkan sekali! Di saat Mark terlihat tidak ingin bicara dengannya, dia justru diminta oleh ibunya—dan ibu Mark— untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Mark. Kata ibunya, sepulang sekolah Mark hanya berdiam diri dikamar dan hanya keluar satu kali —untuk menjemput Bambam.

"Mark _hyung_.."

 _Ah!_ , Bambam mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. _Kenapa aku memanggilnya_ hyung _? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak suka? Bodoh._ , lanjutnya.

"hm?"

"ma-maukah kau mengantarkanku.. ke sebuah tempat?"

 _Pabopabopabo!_ Kenapa dia jadi gugup begini?

"kemana?"

 _Katakan saja, Bambam. Katakan!_ , Bambam menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Sepertinya, untuk kasus kali ini dia harus sedikit _merubah_ dirinya. Dia harus bersikap seperti _dulu_ , seperti ketika rasa penasarannya belum datang. Kemungkinan terburuk jika dia kembali seperti dulu adalah Mark akan kaget. Atau bahkan Mark akan menganggap Bambam berkepribadian ganda. Ah, Bambam tidak peduli. Hanya menunjukkan hal ini pada Mark bukanlah hal yang buruk. Yang terpenting adalah dia mengikuti kata ibunya yang sudah dia setujui—dengan—terpaksa—.

"aku.. ingin makan _tteobokki_."

" _tteobokki_? Hujan-hujan begini?"

"hu'um. Antar 'kan aku, ya?"

Mark melirik Bambam sekilas. Mulai merasa aneh dengan sikap Bambam. Tidak biasanya Bambam seperti ini, apalagi terang-terangan menggunakan nada _manja_ padanya.

"kau sakit, Bam?"

"aish, _hyung_ ~ aku serius."

"Bam, kau menakutiku. Kembalilah pada dirimu yang biasanya."

"ck. Apa susahnya mengikuti apa mauku, brengsek?"

Mark kembali terkejut. Baru saja dia meminta Bambam kembali seperti biasanya dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Apa mungkin Bambam sedang mabuk? Kebanyakan orang selalu berubah ketika dia mabuk. Tapi kalau memang benar Bambam mabuk, apa yang dia minum di sekolah? Atau mungkin Bambam memang sedang sakit —seperti pertanyaan Mark tadi—? Sampai-sampai dia lupa dia sedang berada dikeadaan _a_ _p_ _a_ dan dengan _siapa_?

"kau benar-benar _kembali_."

"Mark _hyuung~_ jangan banyak protes dan antar aku membeli _tteobokki_."

Mark berharap orang yang duduk disebelahnya itu benar-benar seorang Bambam. Raga maupun jiwa-nya, Mark berharap itu benar-benar Bambam yang dia kenal.

"asalkan kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Mark memberi syarat.

"apa?"

"siapa yang menelponmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini?"

Ah, sial! Kenapa Mark harus menanyakan hal ini? Mana mungkin Bambam terang-terangan memberitahunya? Bisa-bisa Mark malah marah padanya.

"ibuku. Dia bilang.. di rumah—mu— makanannya sudah habis, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk membeli makan diluar." Jawab Bambam setengah jujur dan setengah bohong.

"dan kau berpura-pura menjadi baik agar aku mengantarmu?"

"tidak! Aku sebenarnya—" Bambam berhenti. Hampir saja dia memberitahu Mark apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh ibunya.

"sebenarnya apa?"

"aku sebenarnya.. kalau lapar aku memang akan menjadi seperti ini. Jangan mengira aku seperti ini karena aku ingin mendekatimu apalagi menggodamu."

"aku tidak pernah berpikir kau ingin menggodaku. Jangan-jangan—" Mark melirik Bambam, "—kau memang sebenarnya ingin menggodaku, hm?"

Wajah Bambam memerah. Sialan, kenapa Mark malah membuat Bambam terjebak pada kalimatnya sendiri?

"aish, cerewet. Fokus saja pada jalanmu agar kita cepat sampai. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

 _Sebenarnya siapa yang cerewet disini?_ , batin Mark protes.

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan Mark cerewet. Padahal sebenarnya, Bambam jauh lebih cerewet darinya. Mungkin, Bambam saja yang tidak tahu diri. Ups.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mark memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah toko penjual _tteobokki_ yang biasa didatangi oleh ibu Mark —beberapa puluh meter dari pinggiran sungai Han—. Menurut ibu Mark, ini adalah toko _tteobokki_ terenak di Seoul. Mark yang tidak terlalu menyukai _tteoboki_ hanya mengiyakan apa kata ibunya.

"cepat turun."

"ambilkan aku payung."

"untuk apa?"

"agar aku tidak kehujanan, tentu saja." Mark tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Bambam, "yah! Apa yang lucu?"

"kau tidak lihat? Disini tidak ada sedikitpun air hujan yang turun."

Bambam melirik keluar jendela dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Sialan, apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai-sampai tidak melihat kalau didaerah sungai Han ini tidak hujan? Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hujan hanya turuh disekitaran sekolahnya?

Suara debaman pintu mobil yang ditutup membuat Bambam kembali sadar. Bambam cepat-cepat ikut keluar dari dalam mobil yang mengikuti Mark yang terlebih dulu berjalan mendekati sang penjual.

"kau juga suka _tteobokki_?" tanya Bambam ketika dia sudah berdiri tepat disebelah Mark.

"tidak. Aku lebih suka sup."

" _jeongmal?_ Aku juga." Bambam tersenyum lebar.

Mark kembali menatap Bambam heran—horor—dan bingung. Bambam benar-benar berbeda dari yang biasanya. Bambam yang seperti ini membuatnya takut. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir Bambam ini adalah seorang psikopat yang sudah benar-benar muak dan berpura-pura baik pada Mark lalu akhirnya akan membunuh Mark.

Oh, sepertinya sifat berlebihan Bambam sudah menular pada Mark.

"kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanya Mark menutupi kegugupan—ketakutan—nya

"entahlah," Bambam melirik kakinya lalu sedikit menggerakkannya, "tapi sepertinya sudah. Tadi siang memang terasa nyeri, tapi entah kenapa sekarang rasanya baik-baik saja."

Sambil tersenyum, Bambam menerima wadah sterofom berbentuk mangkok yang berisi _tteobokki_ dari sang penjual. Memasukkan satu potong _tteobokki_ kedalam mulut, Bambam memejamkan matanya; menikmati setiap rasa yang menyapa lidahnya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak makan _tteobokki_ seperti ini.

" _mashitta~_ " guman Bambam.

Mark tidak salah memilih tempat. _Tteobokki_ ditempat ini memang terasa paling enak dari semua tempat yang—dulu— pernah Bambam datangi.

"err.. Bambam?"

Bambam yang sedari tadi menikmati _tteobokki_ -nya sambil memejamkan matanya langsung membuka matanya ketika dia mendengar Mark memanggil namanya.

"ada apa?"

"kau.. sedang apa?" tanya Mark. Terdengar _aneh_ ditelinga Bambam.

"makan _tteobokki_ , tentu saja."

"tapi wajahmu seperti—"

"ada apa? Sausnya mengenai pipiku?" Bambam mengusap sekitaran bibir dan pipinya untuk mengecek apa ada sesuatu disana..

"bukan itu. Tapi saat kau makan _tteobokki_ , wajahmu terlihat seperti—" _—_ _orang yang sedang menikmati_ klimaks _nya,_ Mark melanjutkan dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung…_**

Jangan timpukin Zee abis baca kalimat terakhir pls XD Zee ngeblank nulisnya XD Huaaaa Zee seneng banget review, fave, sama follow-nya nambah XD makasih banyak ya buat yang udah baca, suka, review, fave, sama follow Player ini XD

Oh iya, Zee jawab yang banyak ditanyain sama yang bisa dijawab(?) aja ya? XD

 **Zee, Mark kenapa negbatalin latihan?** duh, itu sebenernya kak Mark gada kepentingan apa-apa kok. dia cuma ada "masalah". dan sayangnya gak diceritain disini e.e gamau kepanjangan dan jatuhnya ngebosenin e.e

 **Zee, pendek banget sih? Panjangin dong!** gabisaaaa e.e ide-nya Zee mentok disini dan emang gamau kepanjagan (takut bikin bosen) e.e Maafin Zee -3-

 **JaeJin itu siapa?** itu kak Jaebum sama Kak Junior._.

 **Zee, chap tambahan buat JackBam dong!** gabisa janji e.e Zee gatau harus dimasukin dimana 'chap tambahan' itu e.e maaf /bow

 _Last word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	11. Chapter 11

" _hyung_.." panggil Bambam.

"hm?"

"kenapa kau tidak datang tadi?"

Mark terdiam, berfikir mencari alasan yang setidaknya masuk akal sambil berpura-pura fokus menyetir.

"aku malas."

"uh?"

Malas?

Seorang Mark Tuan malas? Lelucon macam apa ini?

"ada masalah, ya?"

"kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Kali ini, Bambam terdiam sejenak. Tidak mungkin dia memberitahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

"apa aku salah mencari alasan yang membuatku menunggu berjam-jam di sekolah?"

"anggap saja aku punya tugas mendadak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Dii Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JackBam and JaeJin.

Mark and Jaebum : 19 years; Jackson and Jinyoung : 18 years; Yugyeom and Bambam : 17 years

New support cast : Lauren Hanna Lunde (Ulzzang kid)

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mark, Bambam! Cepat turun!"

Teriakkan dari ibu Mark itulah yang membuat mereka berdua—Bambam dan Mark— duduk bosan disofa ruang tamu. Bukan, sepertinya hanya Mark saja yang kebosanan. Melihat bagaimana Bambam yang tersenyum lebar sambil sesekali melambaikan tangannya pada seorang anak kecil didepannya dapat dipastikan Bambam menyukai anak kecil itu.

Malam ini, rumah Mark kedatangan tamu. Sepasang suami istri yang seorang anak kecil yang Bambam tebak adalah anak mereka. Ibu Mark dan ibu Bambam terlihat akrab sekali dengan sepasang suami istri yang menamu itu.

Sedangkan anak kecil yang ikut bersama mereka hanya terdiam. Sesekali membalas senyuman dari Bambam.

Ah, senang sekali rasanya Bambam bisa bertemu anak kecil selucu perempuan yang ada didepannya itu. Bambam menebak-nebak, kira-kira berapa umur anak perempuan didepannya? Mungkin.. tujuh atau delapan tahun? Ya, kemungkinan besar umur anak itu berkisar antara tujuh dan delapan tahun.

"Ma, siapa mereka?" Mark berbisik ditelinga ibunya.

"oh, iya! Mama lupa mengenalkan mereka," ibu Mark terkikik pelan, "mereka berdua adalah teman Mama saat kuliat dulu."

"itu artinya mereka juga teman ibuku?" Bambam bertanya antusias.

"benar. Dan sebenarnya.. ayahmu juga." Jawab ibu Mark.

Bambam mengangguk mengerti. Jadi, kedua orangtuanya, orangtua Mark, dan orangtua anak perempuan didepannya ini adalah teman satu Universitas. Mereka berenam adalah seumuran. Eh, kalau begitu kenapa anak perempuan ini masih kecil? Kenapa tidak sebesar dia atau Mark?

"dia anak ketiga kami, yang dua tidak mau ikut. Kata mereka, lebih enak dirumah. Lauren, kenalkan dirimu, sayang." Sang wanita bicara. Seakan mengerti pertanyaan besar dibenak Bambam.

"uhm, _annyeong_ Lauren Hanna _imnida_ ~" Lauren lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

 _That looks adorable for Bambam_.

" _annyeong, p'_ Bam~" Lauren tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada Bambam.

Bambam menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya sekilas. Semenjak tinggal di Korea, Lauren adalah yang pertama yang memanggilnya seperti itu. " _phi_? Kau memanggilku _phi_?" Bambam tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesenangannya.

"kata Mama, _p_ 'Bam berasal dari Thailand, jadi Lolen memanggil seperti itu." Bambam mengernyitkan dahinya dengan samar. Berpikir siapa 'Lolen' dan akhirnya sadar bahwa 'Lolen' adalah cara Lauren memanggil dirinya sendiri.

 _Neomu kyeopta~_

" _ni hao,_ Mark _gege_." Lauren menyapa Mark dengan lucu. Sama riangnya dengan ketika dia menyapa Bambam.

"hm, _ni hao_."

Ah, Mark mulai bertanya-tanya, darimana anak perempuan itu tahu dia adalah _Taiwanese_?

Walau ingin tahu Mark memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Memenuhi pikirannya dengan mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja.

 _Sepertinya Mark lupa kalau Lauren adalah anak dari sahabat ibunya._

Ibu Mark lalu mengajak kedua tamu dan ibu Bambam kembali bicara. Dan membiarkan Mark kembali bosan. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan orang-orang dewasa didekatnya —ataupun pembicaraan Bambam dan Lauren disebelahnya—. Daripada membicarakan diskusi yang —menurut Mark— tidak bermutu ini, Mark lebih suka berada dikamarnya.

Entah kenapa, menurut Mark, setiap pembicaraan orang dewasa selalu membosankan. Apalagi jika mereka adalah seorang _ibu-ibu_. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia tertarik dengan pembicaraan ibunya dan teman ibunya.

"jadi, bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" suara ibu Mark membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Mark.

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba ibu Mark tersebut mendapat dua reaksi berbeda dari orang yang ditanya, Bambam yang menganggukkan kepala semangat, dan Mark yang sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"apa? Apa yang harus kusetujui?" melihat Bambam mengangguk dengan semangat, membuat Mark bertanya-tanya.

"jangan bilang kau tidak mendengarkan, Mark?" tanya ibu Mark sangsi.

"aku.. mendengarkan. Tapi.. bisakah Mama ulangi untuk bagian yang harus kusetujui?" Mark berucap ragu.

Ibu Mark menghela nafas berat. Dia tahu benar anak kesayangannya ini tidak mendengarkan sama sekali.

"liburan musim dingin kali ini Mama tidak akan memaksamu untuk ikut Mama pergi, tapi sebaliknya—"

Mark bersorak riang dalam hati.

"kau boleh berada dirumah, dan bermain kemanapun sesuka hatimu. Menggunakan uang sesukamu juga diperbolehkan."

Mark bersorak lebih keras lagi. Tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun apa yang membuat ibunya menjadi baik sekali.

" _but, with a condition_ — _"_

Sorakan Mark mulai memelan. Firasatnya mengatakan syarat dari ibunya akan buruk.

" _you'll never allowed hang out without Bambam.. and Lauren_."

Sorakan Mark sepenuhnya menghilang. Bergantikan dengan sekalimat syarat yang keluar langsung dari bibir ibunya tercinta.

" _bu–but_ — _"_

" _no excuses, Mark_."

Oh tidak! Apa Mama-nya tersayang itu sudah mulai tidak memikirkan Mark lagi? Yang benar saja! Tidak diperbolehkan keluar tanpa dua orang berbeda _gender_ yang—menurut Mark— berisik itu akan menghancurkan segalanya. Apa kata teman-temannya kalau dia pergi bersama seorang musuhnya disekolah dan juga seorang anak kecil? Apa bahkan Mark akan dapat memiliki waktu untuk pergi bersama teman-temannya?

Besok adalah hari terakhir dia pergi ke sekolah karena lusa libur musim dingin akan segera dimulai. Yang juga berarti lusa seluruh pembatasan jadwal—pergi—main—selama—liburannya juga akan dimulai.

"Rin, kalau anakmu keberatan, tidak apa-apa. Lauren bisa ikut kita, dia pasti senang." Ibu Lauren angkat bicara.

"hu'um. Bambam juga, daripada dia merepotkan Mark, lebih baik ikut kita saja." Dan ibu Bambam ikut ambil andil.

Dalam hati, diam-diam Mark menyetujui ucapan kedua wanita dewasa—teman—ibunya— itu. Dia tidak akan pernah rela mau membagi waktu _hang out_ -nya dengan kedua manusia itu.

" _andwae_. Aku ingin mereka menjadi dekat. Lagipula yang keberatan hanya Mark saja. Itu bukanlah masalah besar." Jawab ibu Mark santai.

Santai sekali hingga rasanya membuat Mark ingin menyumpal mulut ibunya itu, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sang wanita adalah orang yang melahirkannya ke dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bambam berada dalam _good mood_ hari ini. Dia terus tersenyum ketika dia berjalan di koridor. Tersenyum lebar ketika menyapa Jackson yang berada di lapangan sepak bola bersama teman-temannya —termasuk Jaebum dan Mark—. Dan tersenyum sepanjang mendengarkan Jinyoung —yang saat ini— bercerita tentang rencana-nya selama liburan.

Sikap Bambam yang seperti itu membuat Jinyoung kebingungan. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Bambam begitu senang.

Apa mungkin karena perban dikaki Bambam sudah dilepas dan dia sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasanya lagi? Atau mungkin karena dia baru saja mendapat Barbie untuk tambahan koleksi? Aih, apa yang membuat Bambam senang?

"kau sakit?" Jinyoung menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Bambam.

"tidak." Dan Bambam menjawab riang dengan senyuman.

"kau menakutiku."

"aish, kenapa semua orang selalu berkata takut kalau aku menjadi seperti ini?" Bambam merutuk kesal.

"karena Bambam yang mereka —dan aku— kenal bukanlah yang seperti ini."

"harusnya kau itu senang melihatku tidak seperti _kemarin_ lagi."

"aku tidak yakin hanya karena hal yang membuatmu senang begini kau bisa benar-benar berubah. Apalagi kembali seperti _dulu sekali_."

Bambam tertawa pelan, "kau benar, _hyung_. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang membuatku senang?"

"justru itu yang ingin kutanyakan."

"jadi sebenarnya.. aku akan menghabiskan liburanku bersama Mark _hyung_ ~"

Bambam tersenyum senang lebar sekali. Sampai Jinyoung tidak bisa melihat bola matanya karena kelopak matanya tertutup melengkung —menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar bahagia.

"Bambam.. kau senang karena kau akan bersama Mark _sunbae_? Dan.. sejak kapan kau memanggilnya _'hyung'_?"

Mendengar nada _horror_ serta penasaran yang keluar bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Jinyoung membuat Bambam menyadari kesalahannya. Wajah bahagianya berubah menjadi datar ketika dia mulai mencari alasan untuk menjawab Jinyoung.

"uh, bukan itu maksudku. Jadi sebenarnya.. eng.. itu.." entah kenapa alasan yang sudah Bambam susun—alasan yang sebenarnya— yang berada dikepalanya tidak bisa langsung keluar dari bibirnya.

"sebenarnya apa?" Jinyoung memicingkan matanya, dia bisa melihat kegugupan tampak tipis dimata Bambam.

"ibuku dan ibu Mark meminta kami berada dirumah selama liburan. Bersama seorang anak kecil.. dan itu yang membuatku senang." Bambam berucap dengan pelan dan perlahan.

"katakan dengan jelas." Jinyoung memprotes meminta Bambam mengulangi ucapannya.

"jadi.. yah, seperti yang kau tahu, aku suka anak kecil. Dan karena ada anak kecil itu yang membuatku senang."

Jinyoung mengangguk, dia menerima jawaban Bambam untuk pertanyaannya. "lalu bagaimana dengan panggilan ' _hyung_ ' itu?"

"eum.. kalau itu," Bambam terlihat semakin ragu, "ceritanya panjang. Aku tidak yakin kau akan tidak bosan mendengar ceritaku."

"ceritakan saja, Bambam. Aku penasaran." Kata Jinyoung _sing a song_ ; mencoba membujuk Bambam.

Dengan ragu, Bambam akhirnya bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin. Bagaimana dia menunggu Mark di lapangan basket hingga bagaimana Mark menuruti permintaannya dan mengantarkan pergi ke penjual _tteobokki_. Jinyoung hanya diam dan sesekali mengangguk ketika memperhatikan cerita Bambam.

"ngomong-ngomong, siapa anak kecil yang akan bersamamu itu?"

"ah, itu~ namanya Lauren. Dia lucu sekali, dia juga cantik, rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan. Kudengar dia campuran Korea-Kanada." Jawab Bambam bahagia.

Jinyoung menatap Bambam aneh, "kau.. terdengar seperti _pedhopil_."

"sialan." Bambam memukul Jinyoung, "aku hanya gemas pada anak kecil. Masih banyak orang seumuranku yang menyukaiku. Kenapa harus anak kecil?" Bambam menggerutu tidak terima dengan ucapan Jinyoung.

"aku hanya bercanda, Bambam." Jinyoung tertawa, "siapa tahu 'kan, kau yang suka menolak banyak pernyataan cinta ternyata seorang _pedhopil_?"

"HYUNG!"

Teriakkan kesal Bambam yang bersamaan dengan pukulan Bambam membuat tawa Jinyoung mengeras. Menyenangkan sekali bisa menggoda Bambam.

"aku akan memilih Mark _hyung_ daripada menjadi _pedhopil_." Bambam berguman pelan—.

"oh, jadi kau sekarang sudah jatuh cinta dengan Mark _sunbaenim_ , ya?" —tapi ternyata cukup keras untuk didengar Jinyoung.

Wajah Bambam memerah, " _hyung_ , kecilkan suaramu—" Bambam melirik sekitarnya, "—lagipula siapa bilang aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki brengsek itu?"

Jinyoung tersenyum tipis, "sebenarnya ya, Bambam, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu memanggilnya 'brengsek'. Dia terlihat baik, dia juga tidak pernah marah jika kau bersikap seenaknya saat latihan basket."

"tidak pernah marah, _hyung_?" Bambam membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jinyoung. Berlebihan.

" _eo~_ " Jinyoung mengangguk, "bukankah dia juga tidak marah ketika kau menuduhnya telat?"

 _Mark Tuan memang tidak pernah marah, tapi kalau kau merasakan hukuman yang dia berikan, kau baru akan mengerti_ , hyung!, Bambam menahan kalimat itu tetap dibatinnya.

"oh iya, _hyung_. Bagaimana dengan Jaebum _hyung_? Dia sudah peka? Atau mungkin kalian sudah _bersama_?"

Kini, wajah Jinyoung yang memerah. Sialan! Kenapa Bambam tiba-tiba mengubah topik yang memutar balik keadaan? Ingin balas dendam, huh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung..._**

Zee telat update T-T maaf u.u oh iya, cast-nya nambah satu'-' kalian tau 'kan, Lauren itu yang mana? Dia anak kecil yang ikut Hello Baby(?) sama MBLAQ, yang jadi anaknya kak Seungho. kalo masih gatau, cek google coba XD dia cantik kok XD Zee gabisa jawab pertanyaan dulu ya e.e

 _Last word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	12. Chapter 12

"Bambam, kau yang bawa kunci, ya?"

"kunci? Ku-kunci apa?"

"kunci rumah dan kunci mobil. Jangan sekali-kali memperbolehkan Mark keluar tanpamu dan Lauren."

Bambam menatap beberapa kunci yang baru saja diberikan oleh bibi Rin. Dia memegang kunci rumah dan mobil yang bukan miliknya? Semudah itu ibu Mark mempercayainya?

"kenapa harus aku?" Bambam berguman, entah bertanya pada siapa.

"tidak mungkin 'kan, bibi menitipkannya pada Lauren?"

Cukup masuk akal.

"tapi bagaimana kalau Mark _hyung_ memaksa?" Bambam menatap wanita seumuran ibunya itu.

Ah, Bambam, sadarkah kau seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu? Dari apa yang kulihat, kau lebih galak daripada Mark.

"laporkan pada bibi, _arrachi_? Dihandphone-mu, sudah ada nomor bibi. Tenang saja."

"begitu? Baiklah," Bambam mengangguk.

"oh iya, dikartu ini—" bibi Rin mengeluarkan sebuah kartu atm, "—berisi uang yang dapat kalian gunakan selama liburan. Tenang saja, isinya tidak sedikit. Cukup untuk kalian gunakan jika ingin bermain. Mark juga punya uang dan kartunya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu minta uang pada ibumu lagi, oke? Aku yang memaksa ibumu agar mengijinkamu untuk tetap tinggal, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab. Kau tidak perlu malu-malu menggunakannya, oke?"

Bambam kembali mengangguk, kali ini dengan ragu. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali menyetujui ucapan bibi Rin.

Siang ini, dia belum melihat ibunya sama sekali. Mungkin sedang sibuk mengecek apa yang kurang untuk pergi sebentar lagi.

Dari luar, Bambam mendengar suara klakson mobil yang Bambam tebak adalah mobil milik orangtua Lauren.

"ah, itu mereka datang. Kau temui mereka dulu, ya? Ajak Lauren masuk. Aku akan memanggil ibumu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Dii Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JackBam and JaeJin.

Mark and Jaebum : 19 years; Jackson and Jinyoung : 18 years; Yugyeom and Bambam : 17 years

New support cast : Lauren Hanna Lunde (Ulzzang kid)

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lolen punya teman banyaaaaaak sekali disekolah. Mereka baik tapi juga ada yang nakal. Huh, Lolen tidak suka kalau teman-teman laki-laki menjahili Lolen. Mentang-mentang Lolen ini perempuan, mereka jadi suka menarik-narik rambut Lolen. Apa mereka iri, ya, sama rambut Lolen?"

Bambam tersenyum menahan tawa mendengar seluruh celotehan Lauren. Ekspresi Lauren yang berganti-ganti membuat Bambam gemas. Jauh dalam hati Bambam, dia tidak menyalahkan teman laki-laki Lauren yang suka menarik-narik rambut Lauren ataupun menjahili Lauren, karena mungkin jika Bambam masih sekecil Lauren dan belajar dikelas yang sama, Bambam juga akan melakukannya.

Lauren hampir sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dari mulai dia masih tinggal di Kanada hingga dia berpindah ke Korea. Dan tebakan Bambam benar, Lauren adalah seorang anak yang ceria dan mudah berteman. Lauren adalah tipe anak yang tidak bisa diam, sama seperti dirinya dulu. Bambam jadi ingin tahu, kira-kira jika Lauren di _duduk_ kan dan di _hadap_ kan berdua dengan Mark, apa yang akan terjadi?

Lauren yang banyak bicara akan membuat Mark kesal. Bambam yakin dia akan menikmati setiap ekspresi Mark yang tidak suka dengan celotehan Lauren. Atau mungkin Mark akan berteriak —mengabaikan sifat dinginnya karena terlalu kesal— tepat dimuka Lauren dan akhirnya Lauren menangis.

Ah, Mark tidak mungkin setega itu.

Setelah ini, Bambam akan menarik Mark duduk disebelahnya dan meminta Lauren beralih bercerita pada Mark. Bambam akan berpura-pura pergi ke dapur —atau kamar mandi— padahal diam-diam mengamati setiap ekspresi yang akan Mark keluarkan. Rencana yang bagus sekali.

" _p_ 'Baaam, _phi_ ini mendengarkan Lolen tidak, sih?" Lauren merengut, melipatkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

"tentu saja, _phi_ mendengarkan."

"kalau begitu, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Lolen 'kan, sedang tidak bercanda."

Bambam tertawa pelan, "karena _phi_ sedang—"

"ah, Lolen tahu! Jangan-jangan _p_ 'Bam sedang memikirkan orang yang _phi_ suka, ya?"

 _Blush._

 _Aku tidak menyukai Mark_ , batin Bambam.

Sialan! Kenapa hanya karena mendengar godaan—kekanakan—yang—polos dari seorang bocah bisa membuat wajah Bambam memerah seperti ini? Lagipula, kenapa seorang bocah seperti Lauren bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu?

"wajah _p'_ Bambam memerah. _Wae?_ _P'Bambam_ sakit?" Lauren menatap khawatir kearah Bambam.

" _ani, gwenchana_." Bambam menggeleng, menunjukkan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak sakit.

"hum, begitu?" Lauren mengangguk, "ngomong-ngomong, dimana Mark _gege_?"

"Lauren mau bertemu bertemu —atau mengobrol— dengan Mark _hyung_?" tanya Bambam.

Matanya mulai bersinar. Bayangannya tadi sepertinya akan segera terjadi.

"hu'um.." Lauren mengangguk, "sejak tadi Lolen tidak bertemu Mark _gege_ sama sekali. Dimana dia?"

"akan _phi_ panggilkan. Lauren tunggu disini, ya?"

Setelah mendapat anggukkan setuju dari Lauren, Bambam segera naik keatas tangga. Berjalan menuju kamar Mark dan berhenti tepat didepan pintunya. Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan Mark didalam kamar sendirian?

Bambam mengangkat tangannya lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Mark. Tapi setelah beberapa kali dia mengetuk pintu, dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kamar akan dibuka. Mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat saja tidak. Akhirnya, Bambam memutuskan untuk langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Karena setelah diingat-ingat, Bambam juga memiliki sedikit hak untuk memasuki kamar luas kepunyaan Mark Tuan ini.

Ketika pintu telah terbuka sepenuhnya, Bambam dapat melihat Mark yang bergelung dengan selimut tebal diatas kasur tanpa pergerakan —dapat dipastikan Mark sedang tidur.

"Mark Tuan, cepat bangun."

Bambam menyibak selimut yang dipakai Mark. Membuat sang pemilik bergerak tak nyaman lalu kembali menarik selimutnya.

"aish, _shireo_."

Bambam terdiam beberapa saat. Mengumpulkan segenap emosi yang ingin dia luapkan sebelum akhirnya,

" _PALLI-YAA!_ " Bambam berteriak. Cukup kencang untuk membuat Mark spontan mendudukkan diri diatas kasur karena terkejut.

Mark lalu mengusap matanya sambil menguap. Siapa yang membangunkannya dengan berteriak-teriak seperti ini?

Mark mendongak, menatap laki-laki yang berdiri disamping kasurnya. Lampu kamar yang begitu terang membuatnya memicingkan mata, dan berkata,

"kau siapa? Kenapa terang sekali disini?" mata Mark melirik kekanan dan kiri, "ini dimana?"

Bambam menghela nafas. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi.

"kau bisa diam disini sampai kau ingat semuanya. Jika kau sudah ingat, cepat basuh mukamu itu lalu turun kebawah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Mark hanya mengangguk, matanya mengikuti Bambam yang berjalan keluar lalu menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Mark yang mulai bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

"apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

Mark menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Lauren yang mengajak mereka—dia dan Bambam— pergi ke sungai Han. Terima kasih sekali, tapi Mark dapat memastikan udara diluar akan dingin. Mark lebih memilih kembali tidur dikamarnya yang hangat daripada pergi keluar.

" _jebaal~ gege,_ ayolah~" Lauren mulai mengeluarkan _aegyo_ -nya. Berharap Mark akan luluh karena itu.

" _andwae!_ " Mark berucap penuh penekanan.

Wajah Lauren sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi sedih. Dia ingin pergi bersama Mark dan Bambam malam ini, hitung-hitung untuk perkenalan. Apalagi dia belum bicara dengan Mark sama sekali. Tapi tolakan Mark itu membuatnya harus mengubur keinginannya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak akan bisa pergi tanpa persetujuan Mark.

Bambam yang melihat wajah sedih Lauren, tidak bisa terima. Apa susahnya bagi Mark untuk menuruti permintaan Lauren? Toh, uang yang akan mereka gunakan bukan uang yang dihasilkan dari keringat Mark, melainkan milik orangtua Mark. Walau Bambam ragu menggunakan kartu yang diberikan ibu Mark, Bambam mau tidak mau harus menggunakan itu jika dia ingin _hidup_. —Bambam tidak berani meminta uang pada ibunya, selain karena ucapan ibu Mark, juga karena Bambam tahu ibunya sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk renovasi rumahnya yang terbakar beberapa waktu lalu.

"Mark _hyung_ , ikuti saja mau Lauren. Apa susahnya?" Bambam angkat bicara.

"jangan ikut bicara, Bambam."

"aku tidak akan diam sebelum kau mengiyakan mau Lauren."

Lauren menatap dua laki-laki didepannya. Dia senang Bambam membantunya, tapi dia tidak mau Bambam bertengkar dengan Mark hanya karena ini.

Oh, Lauren, kau saja yang tidak tahu bahwa mereka memang sering bertengkar.

"ck. Apa maumu?"

"seperti yang kubilang, ikuti mau Lauren."

"kalau aku tidak mau, kau akan apa?"

Bambam menatap Mark tajam. Mark kembali bersikap menyebalkan.

"aku akan pergi sendiri,"

Mark mendengus mengejek, nyaris tertawa mendengar ancaman Bambam, apa yang bisa dia gunakan untuk pergi sendiri?

"—menggunakan mobilmu." Kunci mobil milik Mark yang menggantung tepat didepan mata Mark membuatnya terdiam.

 _Sialan, bagaimana kunci itu bisa ada ditangan Bambam?_ , pikir Mark.

"bagaimana? Masih tidak mau mengantar?" Bambam tersenyum _angelic_ , tapi terlihat mengesalkan dimata Mark.

"jangan harap aku memperbolehkanmu menggunakan mobilku, Bambam."

"begitu, ya? Tapi aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengantar Lauren sendiri. Kau bilang 'kan, kau tidak mau pergi. Jadi sekarang aku harus apa?" Bambam memaniskan nada bicaranya dan mem _pout_ kan bibirnya diakhir kalimat. Memang manis, manis sekali hingga membuat Mark ingin mencekik leher laki-laki didepannya itu.

"baiklah, kalian menang. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian."

Bambam bersorak senang dalam hatinya. Dia punya dua alasan penyebab sorakannya tersebut. Satu, karena akhirnya Mark mengalah, dan dua, karena sebenarnya Bambam tidak bisa menyetir mobil.

Hari pertama Lauren berada dirumah, Lauren telah berhasil menjadi _sekutu_ Bambam dan membuat Mark tidak dapat menolak sedikitpun. Entah permainan _monopoli_ macam apa yang akan mereka lakukan esok hari. Mark tidak menunggu dan tidak ingin menunggu. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat Mark muak, apalagi melakukannya.

Sayang sekali Mark Tuan, ibumu dan dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padamu. Liburanmu hanya akan dikuasai oleh Bambam. Dan mungkin.. menjadi _pecundang_ dalam permainanmu—dulu—..?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung..._**

Maaf Zee telat u.u Zee gak ada waktu buat publish kemaren u.u sibuk ngurusin hari raya/? oh iya, selamat hari raya yaaaa xD maafin semua salah Zee u.u

Buat yang kemaren review, bilang gak suka sama Lau dan jadi males baca fanfc ini, yaudah gak usah baca yaaa. Zee gak mau Lau terpojok(?) disini^^ makasih loh buat saran pas bilang "pake temen2nya bambam aja udah cukup"^^ tapi gak segampang itu loh, bikin alur yang gak ngebosenin dengan cast tambahan yang sama^^ Zee suka Lau dan menurut Zee, Lau cocok dijadiin cast^^ untung cuma kamu yang gak suka, kalo semua yang gak suka, Zee mungkin bakal nge- uncontinue fanfic ini^^ jangan dipaksain baca yaaaaa~

 _Last word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	13. Chapter 13

" _gege_ , _tteobokki juseyo~_ "

Lauren membulatkan matanya lucu, menatap penuh memohon menggunakan kedua mata dengan iris berwarna hitam itu pada Mark.

Mark mengacak rambutnya, dia tahu benar ini akan terjadi. Sibuk dengan gerutuannya dalam hati, Mark sama sekali tidak menyadari Bambam sedang mati-matian menahan tawa. Melihat Mark Tuan menghadapi anak kecil adalah hal yang langka, jadi sebisa mungkin Bambam memperhatikannya lekat-lekat yang menyimpannya. Siapa tahu ini bisa menjadi bahan olokkan untuk Mark?

"aku juga mau~!" Bambam menambahi.

"beli sendiri." Mark menjawab ketika akhirnya dia bisa menahan gejolak emosinya.

" _shireo_ ~"

 _Yah, kenapa laki-laki ini ikut merengek?_ , kesal Mark. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Bambam ikut-ikutan merengek padanya seperti Lauren dan sejak kapan Bambam berada dipihak Lauren.

Ah, Mark melewatkan sesuatu. Memang sejak kemarin Bambam ada dipihak Lauren.

"kemarin kau membelikanku _tteobokki_ disekitar tempat ini, 'kan?" kata Bambam.

" _jinjja-yo?_ " Lauren menatap Bambam sekilas lalu kembali pada Mark, _"Gege~_ ayo kesana~" Lauren kembali merengek.

Sialan. Tempat itu hanya akan mengingatkannya pada wajah Bambam ketika sedang menikmati _klimaks_ _tteobokki_ -nya.

"aku bosan dengan _tteobokki,_ Lauren. Yang lain." Mark menolak menggunakan alasan yang membuat Bambam ingin memprotesnya.

Bosan? Memangnya Mark makan _tteobokki_ seharian ini? Atau mungkin kemarin? Satu suapan yang kemarin ditawarkan Bambam saja ditolak.

"umm... kimbab?" Lauren menyebutkan salah satu makanan kesukaannya,

"baik—"

" _andwae_. Kalau kimbab saja aku bisa membuatkanmu dirumah." Bambam memotong kalimat Mark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Dii Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JackBam and JaeJin.

Mark and Jaebum : 19 years; Jackson and Jinyoung : 18 years; Yugyeom and Bambam : 17 years

New support cast : Lauren Hanna Lunde (Ulzzang kid)

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk kedua kalinya, Mark kalah. Ingin sekali dia membenturkan kepalanya pada meja kayu didepannya ini. Satu hari bersama Lauren dan Bambam—yang semakin cerewet itu— membuatnya ingin mati saja. Berlebihan memang, tapi Mark sama sekali tidak suka ada orang yang terus-terusan memintanya untuk melakukan ini dan itu.

Libur musim dingin akan berakhir tujuh hari lagi; minggu depan. Mark harus menghabiskan seluruh liburannya bersama dua orang —yang hari ini saja sudah membuatnya ingin berubah menjadi psikopat. Jika ini bukan permintaan—pertama— dari Mama-nya, Mark tidak akan segan menolak terang-terangan didepan orangtua Lauren dan Bambam —karena setiap _mencegah_ tentu saja lebih berharga daripada _mengobati_. Mark lebih baik mencegah semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi ketika dia bersama Lauren dan Bambam daripada dia harus menghadapinya.

Lamunan Mark buyar ketika dia mendengar handphone Bambam berbunyi. Membuat sang pemilik segera melepaskan sumpit yang dipegangnya dan mengambil handphone dari saku celananya. Sambil mengunyah _tteobokki_ -nya, Bambam mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"hm?"

 _"_ _..."_

"begitu? Hm, baiklah.."

Mark mendengar keraguan dari nada bicara Bambam.

 _"_ _..."_

" _gwenchanayo_."

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Bambam tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

 _"_ _..."_

"ya sudah, kalau memang seperti itu, aku bisa apa?"

Bambam menunduk, membuat Mark mulai menebak-nebak siapa yang menelpon Bambam. Nada bicara Bambam tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan sedikitpun.

 _"_ _..."_

"ada.." Bambam mengangguk pelan, "aku.. minta maaf."

 _"_ _..."_

"untuk apa? Jangan bercanda, _hyung_. Salahku banyak padamu."

 _"_ _..."_

"kalau memang harus benar-benar berakhir disini, aku harus mengatakan ini."

Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang harus berakhir?

Mark semakin menebak-nebak. Siapa yang menelpon Bambam dan apa yang dia katakan?

 _"_ _..."_ Bambam kembali mendongak, memainkan sumpit menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"sebenarnya aku sudah mulai menyukaimu. Hahaha, lucu sekali. Saat aku terlalu sering menyakitimu, aku justru menyukaimu."

Bambam memang tertawa, tapi gumpalan air mata yang mulai terlihat dipelupuk matanya menunjukkan dia sedang bersedih.

 _"_ _..."_

"aku juga senang akhirnya aku bisa menyukai seseorang, hahaha." Bambam mengusap air matanya yang hampir saja terjatuh.

 _"_ _..."_

"hei, siapa yang menangis? Aku senang kau mendapat—"

 _"_ _..."_

Bambam terdiam cukup lama. Menunjukkan bahwa seseorang diseberang sana sedang bicara panjang lebar. Bambam menunduk, mendengarkan setiap kata yang dapat dia dengar.

"aku tahu," suara Bambam memelan, "kau benar untuk menerimanya. Jangan pikirkan aku, aku tidak punya hak untuk memintamu tetap disini."

 _"_ _..."_

"kau juga, ya?"

 _"_ _..."_

"aish, aku serius tahu!"

 _"_ _..."_

"mungkin memang beginilah caraku mendapat karma. Hahaha.."

 _"_ _..."_

"jadi, kau tidak suka kalau aku tertawa?"

 _"_ _..."_

"hm, terserah apa katamu."

 _"_ _..."_

"tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau masih mau menjelaskannya padaku, dan bukannya malah menghilang begitu saja."

 _"_ _..."_

"hei, kubilang tidak apa-apa!"

 _"_ _..."_

"a-apa? _Shireo!_ " wajah Bambam memerah entah kenapa.

 _"_ _..."_

"baiklah baiklah," Bambam mengambil nafas, "aku—hampir saja—mencintaimu, Jackson _hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bambam sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya setelah telepon dari seseorang—Jackson— ditutup. Dia hanya mengangguk, menggeleng, atau sekedar tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ataupun pertanyaan dari Lauren. Bambam kehilangan _mood-_ nya setelah panggilan masuk dari Jackson berakhir. Entah apa yang Jackson bicarakan, sampai sekarang Mark tidak tahu. Yang Mark mengerti hanya satu; Jackson tidak membawa kabar baik untuk Bambam.

"kau kenapa?" Mark memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Sekarang, mereka berdua —Mark dan Bambam—duduk dikarpet. Menemani Lauren yang sedang asik—duduk—diam—beberapa senti dari Bambam— menonton kartun bernama Pororo di televisi.

"aku?" Bambam menatap Mark dengan mata sedihnya.

"iya, kau. Siapa lagi?"

"aku.. yah, kau tahu? Jackson _hyung_.." Bambam menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"katakan dengan jelas."

"Jackson _hyung_ akan pergi ke Hongkong." Air mata Bambam kembali terkumpul.

"lalu?"

"dia akan disana sampai.. selama-lamanya."

Mark terdiam. Hei, kenapa Jackson tidak memberitahunya? Bukankah dia juga teman Jackson?

"dia akan kembali hanya jika dia punya waktu." Suara Bambam terdengar bergetar, "katanya, dia ingin menolak pergi ke Hongkong, tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti kata ayahnya."

Mark masih terdiam. Jackson berhasil membuat Bambam sedih, tidak sampai menangis —apalagi menangis histeris— memang, tapi membuat Bambam seperti ini adalah hal yang lumayan hebat.

"biarkan saja dia pergi. Lagipula masih banyak laki-laki—atau perempuan— lain yang bisa kau _permainkan_ selain dia 'kan?" Mark mencoba menutupi keterkejutannya —mendengar Jackson akan pindah—.

"hei, aku sudah tidak _mempermainkan_ Jackson _hyung_ , tahu!"

"kira-kira apa reaksi para _penggemar_ mu itu melihat kau seperti ini karena Jackson?" Mark menyeringai; mengejek Bambam terang-terangan.

"sialan. Ini pertama kalinya akan seperti ini, tahu!"

Tangan Bambam terangkat memukul kepala Mark. Bukannya mengaduh atau memprotes tidak terima, Mark malah tertawa. Bambam yang menggerutu kesal terlihat asik untuk digoda.

"menangis didepan Lauren? Ckckck, memalukan sekali."

"yah! Aku tidak menangis, tahu! Kau tidak lihat mataku tidak mengeluarkan apapun?" protesnya.

Bambam mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mark, seakan menyakinkan Mark bahwa dimatanya tidak ada air mata yang masih menggenang. Mark terdiam seketika, jantungnya kembali bekerja tidak normal.

Melihat Bambam dari jarak sedekat ini membuatnya menyadari betapa manisnya Bambam. Mata Bambam yang sedikit berkaca-kaca membuat iris hitamnya terlihat berkilat-kilat terkena cahaya lampu dan mampu membuat Mark dapat melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri didalam mata hitam Bambam. Bibir basah Bambam yang memerah karena baru saja memakan _tteobokki_ yang pedas membuat Mark menahan dirinya untuk menciumnya.

"ja-jangan dekat-dekat." Mark mendorong Bambam menjauh.

 _Sialansialansialan!_ Ini kedua kalinya Bambam membuat Mark gugup hanya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sihir apa yang ada dimata Bambam sebenarnya?

Mark tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sambil berpura-pura ikut menonton Pororo, Mark berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Dia akan cepat mati kalau jantungnya terus-terusan berdetak sekencang ini. Atau mungkin Bambam memang sengaja berulah dan membuat jantung Mark berdetak lebih cepat sehingga dia cepat mati?

Ah, tidak.

Mark menggeleng; membuang pikiran konyolnya jauh-jauh. Ini jantungnya dan hanya dia —dan Tuhan— yang bisa mengontrolnya. Bambam bukanlah seseorang dengan kemampuan aneh —seperti para orang yang hidup di _fantasy world_ — yang bisa ikut-ikutan mengatur irama detak jantung milik Mark.

Pikiran Mark kembali melayang, dia mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya gugup didekat Bambam. Dia tidak pernah bisa menatap kedalam mata Bambam lebih dari lima detik, apa yang terjadi padanya?

Apakah mungkin.. Mark jatuh cinta pada Bambam?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung..._**

Duuuhhhh, Zee super telat maaf /deep bow/ _insyaallah_ chap selanjutnya bakal Zee percepat u.u maaf banget /bow

 _Last word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	14. Chapter 14

Ini yang ketiga kalinya. Mark kalah lagi.

Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak memprotes sama sekali hari ini, dia hanya mengiyakan permintaan apapun yang diminta Lauren. Walau salju sedang turun, mereka tetap pergi ke taman seperti permintaan Lauren. Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan, Mark hanya diam duduk dibangku taman dan Bambam duduk disebelah Mark, sesekali tertawa melihat Lauren yang sedang asik main salju sendirian.

"Lau- _ya_!" Bambam memanggil Lauren, ditanggapi dengan tolehan kepala Lauren, "kemarilah!"

Lauren mengangguk, tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Bambam yang memanggilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Dii Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JackBam and JaeJin.

Mark and Jaebum : 19 years; Jackson and Jinyoung : 18 years; Yugyeom and Bambam : 17 years

New support cast : Lauren Hanna Lunde (Ulzzang kid)

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bambam mengeluarkan beberapa karet rambut dari saku jaketnya. Mark yang melihatnya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, untuk apa Bambam membawa kuncir rambut seperti itu?

"rambutmu mengganggu, 'kan? _Phi_ akan menguncirnya, _arrachi_?"

" _ne~_ "

Bambam tersenyum mendengar jawaban Lauren. Dia mengambil poni Lauren dan sebagian rambut bagian samping—depan—, menguncirnya jadi satu lalu sedikit merapikannya. Bambam mengambil karet baru, dia menyatukan bagian rambut Lauren yang masih terurai dengan rambut Lauren yang telah terkuncir menggunakan karet tersebut.

Lauren berbalik menatap Bambam, menunjukkan wajahnya yang terlihat semakin bulat dan membuat Bambam tertawa gemas. Lucu sekali. Bahkan tanpa sadar, tangan Bambam bergerak mencubit pipi Lauren gemas.

Sedangkan Mark, dia hanya diam melihat dua orang disebelahnya. Dia mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan kagum dari orang-orang yang melewati jalan disamping mereka. Beberapa orang kagum dengan keimutan Lauren, dan sisanya, Mark tidak tidak yakin mereka kagum tentang apa karena mereka menggumankan kata ' _kyeopta~_ mereka lucu sekali!', 'aku iri~', 'aw~ aku jadi ingin cepat menikah~', atau 'ah, keluarga yang harmonis.', bahkan 'itu anak mereka? Waa~ keluarga yang sempurna~'.

Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa mereka bukanlah keluarga—apalagi—Lauren—adalah—anak—mereka? Kalaupun mereka adalah keluarga, siapa yang menjadi _ibu_ disini? Mark? Hahaha lelucon yang cukup lucu. Bambam? Err.. tapi Bambam tidak bisa hamil apalagi melahirkan.

"Bam, berhenti memperlakukan Lauren seperti anakmu." Mark berbisik pada Bambam. Dia benar-benar risih terhadap semua tatapan yang tertuju pada mereka.

"kenapa?" Bambam merengut. Dia tidak suka dengan sikap Mark yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya berhenti.

"kau tidak lihat semua orang menatap kita?"

"apa peduliku? Biarkan saja. Itu 'kan, mata mereka."

Bambam membuang muka, dia kembali menatap Lauren yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"kenapa _phi_ dan _gege_ suka sekali bertengkar?" Lauren bertanya dengan polos.

"e-eh? Karena.. yah, _gege_ -mu ini saja yang menyebalkan." Bambam melirik Mark sinis, menunjuk Mark sebagai _tersangka_ utama.

"kenapa aku? Kau yang keras kepala." Mark membela diri.

"aku? Kau juga."

"tapi kau—"

"aish, _phi_ dan _gege_ bertengkar lagi." Lauren memekik kesal.

Lauren mem _pout_ kan bibirnya kesal lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada. Dia tidak suka melihat Bambam dan Mark terus-terusan bertengkar dan tidak terlihat akan ada yang meminta maaf terlebih dulu.

Mata hitam milik Bambam menatap mata Lauren yang berwarna sama pekatnya dengan miliknya, dia telah membuat gadis kecil didepannya ini kesal.

Bambam menghela nafas, dia menangkup wajah Lauren menggunakan kedua tangannya lalu berkata,

"maafkan _phi_ , ya? Tapi dia ini—"

"sudah kubilang berhenti memperlakukannya seperti anakmu!"

Bambam melepas tangannya dan berbalik kearah Mark, "kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?!"

"menantangku, huh?"

"aku—"

Chu~

Bambam membulatkan matanya kaget.

Lauren cepat-cepat menutup matanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Mark menyeringai dalam ciumannya.

Beberapa orang berhenti —saking kagetnya— untuk melihat kedua _pasangan_ itu.

"SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?!"

Bambam berteriak sambil mengusap bibirnya kasar setelah dia berhasil mendorong Mark menjauh.

Sialan! Si Tuan ini berani menciumnya didepan umum.

"APA KALIAN LIHAT-LIHAT?"

Kali ini, orang yang memperhatikan mereka-lah yang mendapat teriakkan dari Bambam.

"jangan berteriak seperti itu, Bambam. Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit." Mark memprotes dengan seringaian.

"KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU?"

"karena kau menantangku."

"SIAPA YANG MENANTANGMU? KAU SAJA YANG SEBENARNYA INGIN MENCIUMKU, IYA KAN?"

"kau tidak perlu mengumumkannya seperti itu, Bambam. Semua orang akan tahu kalau aku baru saja menciummu disini."

Wajah Bambam yang awalnya memerah menahan emosi, kini berganti menjadi memerah menahan malu. Dia sendiri yang membentak orang-orang yang melihat _adegan ciuman_ nya dengan Mark tapi dia juga yang secara tidak langsung mengumumkan hal itu. Sialan.

"aku akan membalasmu, Mark Tuan." Bambam mendesis, merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi marah sambil berteriak-teriak.

"membalasku? Dengan cara apa? Menciumku juga?" seringaian Mark melebar.

"sialan. Hentikan seringaianmu itu, brengsek."

"kenapa aku harus menghentikannya?"

"kau tidak akan bisa masuk rumah hari ini."

"ouh, kau terdengar seperti tetanggaku ketika marah pada suaminya."

"sialan! Aku membencimu, brengsek."

"terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu." Kata Mark _sing a song_.

Kepalan tangan Bambam mengerat. Dia tidak suka melihat Mark menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia ingin melampiaskan semua emosinya. Berterima kasihlah pada Lauren, Mark —jika saja Lauren tidak didepan Bambam, kau akan habis ditangan Bambam—. Kalau dia meluapkan emosinya, bisa-bisa Lauren takut dan menjauh darinya. Baru kemarin dia mengenal Lauren dan sekarang harus dijauhi Lauren? Uh, Bambam tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Lauren-ah, kau mau _pancake_ dan _ice cream_? Ayo ikut aku."

Mark menarik tangan Lauren yang masih setia menutupi matanya—dan wajahnya—. Lauren hanya menatap bingung kearah Mark lalu mengangguk setuju. Ini pertama kalinya Lauren pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Mark tanpa harus merengek terlebih dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark menyadari kesalahannya. Dia salah besar karena mencium Bambam. Bukan. Bukan karena sesampainya dirumah Bambam benar-benar tidak mengijinkannya masuk. Bukan juga karena Bambam melampiaskan emosinya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tapi karena Mark selalu terbayang-bayang bibirnya yang menyentuh bibir milik Bambam tadi siang.

Televisi yang menyala dan menayangkan sebuah program _talkshow_ hanya ditatap dengan kosong oleh Mark. Pikirannya terus melayang. Memutar segenap memori yang tadi siang terjadi. Mark masih bertanya-tanya, bagaimana dia dengan berani—nekat—nya mencium Bambam.

Malam ini Bambam kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Rasanya Mark ingin mengikat Bambam untuk duduk didepannya dan dia memperhatikan setiap jengkal wajah—atau bahkan tubuh— Bambam untuk mencari tahu. Mark ingin tahu kenapa Bambam bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Apa mungkin ini yang dimaksud 'pesona seorang Bambam'? Kenapa Mark berkemungkinan untuk terjerat pada pesona milik Bambam? Memangnya sekuat apa pesona Bambam itu?

Apakah mungkin.. Mark —yang mungkin telah masuk— bisa keluar dari pesona ini?

"kau kenapa?"

Mark terlonjak. Dia terkejut mendengar suara Bambam tepat disampingnya.

"mau apa kau disini?"

"aku haus. Jadi aku ambil minum." Bambam menunjukkan gelas yang berisi air putih pada Mark, "kenapa kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini?"

Bambam menaruh gelasnya lalu mengambil _remote_. Dia mengganti-ganti _channel_ ; berharap ada program yang menyenangkan disalah satu _channel_.

"melamun itu tidak baik, tahu!"

"aku tahu," suara Mark terdengar seperti bisikkan.

Akhirnya Bambam menemukan _channel_ yang dia inginkan. Sebuah _channel_ yang menayangkan drama terbaru. Dia tersenyum ketika dia tiba-tiba teringat ibunya; ibunya suka sekali menonton drama Korea seperti ini.

Tangan Bambam tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Mark, membuat Bambam terkejut setengah mati —karena dia baru saja menikmati tayangannya.

"h-hei, kau kenapa?" suara Bambam terdengar takut-takut.

Mark tidak pernah menatapnya seperti ini. Tatapan mengintimidasi yang memojokkannya seperti ini membuatnya takut. Apalagi tubuh Mark yang terus bergerak mendekat pada Bambam, mau tidak mau, Bambam ikut memundurkan tubuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh diatas sofa. Dengan Mark diatas tubuhnya.

Oh tidak! Posisi ini!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung..._**

Oke, Zee mulai stress xD adegan akhir gak banget u.u maafin kegajean Zee ya u.u Zee sengaja percepat update buat minta maaf gara-gara chap kemaren telat banget updatenya T-T besok Zee juga udah mulai masuk sekolah lagi T-T kalo Zee telat update lagi maaf ya, Zee udah kelas 9 sekarang huuuhuhuu T-T tapi 2 chap lagi bakal end kok e.e

Makasih buat yang udah support Zee^^ buat yang bilang fanficnya keren padahal abal xD makasih banget yaaaa~ /bow

 _Last word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	15. Chapter 15

Jantung Bambam berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Wajahnya memerah menyadari wajah Mark sangat dekat. Bambam mulai menerka-nerka, apa yang membuat Mark seperti ini? Atau kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini? Sesering apapun dia—Bambam— dicium atau mencium seseorang, dia tidak pernah sekalipun berada diposisi seperti ini.

Bambam mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, seakan mengatakan pada Mark untuk berhenti menatapnya intens —dan tak berkedip— seperti itu. Dia ingin mendorong dada Mark menjauh, menamparnya, lalu pergi dari hadapan Mark. Ingin sekali dia melakukannya, tapi sayang, Bambam merasa dirinya lemas. Seakan tak bertenaga ketika Mark menguncinya seintens ini.

Chu~

Nafas Bambam tercekat. Hal yang dia takutkan untuk terjadi akhirnya benar-benar terjadi.

Bambam kehilangan akalnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika bibir Mark mulai bergerak; melumat bibirnya.

Nama siapa yang harus Bambam teriakkan dalam hati? Ibunya? Terdengar kekanakan sekali. Jinyoung? Uh, sepertinya dia terlalu mengandalkan temannya itu. Mungkin.. Lauren? Ah, Bambam, tidakkah seharusnya kau malu meneriakkan nama Lauren —walaupun dalam hati— karena hal ini?

Hadapi sendiri. _Be gentle, man._

Sayangnya Bambam _blank_. Dia tidak menolak, tapi juga tidak merespon ciuman Mark. Hanya diam dan membiarkan Mark menyelesaikannya. Terkesan pasrah sekali.

Jika Bambam tidak juga bisa melawan, jangan salahkan Mark kalau dia melakukan _hal lebih_ pada Bambam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Dii Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JackBam and JaeJin.

Mark and Jaebum : 19 years; Jackson and Jinyoung : 18 years; Yugyeom and Bambam : 17 years

New support cast : Lauren Hanna Lunde (Ulzzang kid)

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bahkan setelah sepuluh menit, Bambam masih _blank_. Mark memang sudah tidak berada diatasnya, Mark telah pergi—menghilang dengan cepat— kekamarnya lima menit yang lalu. Entah apa yang membuat otak Bambam tidak bekerja normal, Bambam tetap saja terdiam diposisinya. Apakah itu karena ini pertama kalinya bibir kebanggaannya dilumat secara mendadak oleh seseorang? Atau karena jantungnya yang tidak juga segera kembali ke irama detakkan yang normal.

Bambam memilih opsi kedua. Itu terdengar tidak begitu memalukan.

Yang memenuhi kepala Bambam saat ini adalah kenapa Mark tiba-tiba menariknya, lalu menciumnya sesuka hati, dan akhirnya melepaskannya —meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mungkinkah Mark teringat sesuatu ditengah-tengah menciumnya tadi?

Bambam menyeringai —dia telah mendapat jawaban yang dia inginkan. Otaknya telah bekerja seperti semula dan dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukkannya pada diri sendiri.

Sekarang, hanya satu pertanyaan besar yang tertinggal dikepala Bambam.

 _Mungkinkah.. Mark telah terjerat permainannya sendiri dan jatuh cinta pada Bambam?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimanapun juga Bambam tetap saja teringat kejadian kemarin malam. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana sikap Mark, dan itu membuatnya merasa canggung sekarang.

Dia yang biasanya menyuruh, mungumpat, atau bahkan berteriak pada Mark, hanya diam saja hari ini. Tidak banyak yang ia lakukan selain menjawab singkat dan mengikuti kata Lauren. _Looks like a girl who just give her virgin unwillingly_.

" _phi, gwenchana-yo?_ "

"e-eh?" Bambam mengerjap, "tentu saja. _Phi_ baik-baik saja."

"atau _phi_ sakit?" Lauren memiringkan kepalanya; tidak yakin dengan ucapan Bambam.

" _aniyo_. Jangan pedulikan _phi_ , habiskan saja makananmu, _arrachi_?"

Sedangkan Mark yang duduk didepan mereka hanya diam sambil memakan kimbab yang tadi dia pesan. Berpura-pura tidak peduli dan tidak tahu apa-apa —padahal dia mengerti. Dia tahu sangat apa yang membuat Bambam hanya diam tanpa banyak bicara, bahkan dialah _tersangka_ utama untuk masalah ini.

" _phi_ tidak makan?" tanya Lauren saat sadar tidak ada sepiring kimbab didepan Bambam.

"tidak." Bambam menggeleng pelan. Dia sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihat Mark duduk tenang tanpa memperdulikannya.

" _phi_ harus makan." Lauren menggeser piringnya kedepan Bambam.

Bambam berdecak pelan, "aish, _shireo~"_ —sifat manja Bambam keluar.

Merengek seperti itu membuatnya berhasil mengalahkan sifat manja yang dimiliki satu-satunya bocah disana. Juga berhasil membuat Mark mendongak, terkejut mendengar Bambam menjadi se-manja itu.

Bambam berdeham, "ma-maksudku, tidak terima kasih."

Dia cukup sadar perhatian Mark pada kimbab telah teralih padanya. Dia tidak mau ditatap lama-lama oleh Mark. Seakan dia merasakan trauma besar karena kejadian kemarin.

Berlebihan sekali. Hanya karena ciuman _selamat malam_ dari Mark, Bambam menjadi seperti ini.

Kalau Bambam terus-terusan _menghindar_ dari Mark seperti ini, sebenarnya siapa yang jatuh cinta pada siapa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kenapa kau menciumku kemarin?"

Mark menatap datar laki-laki didepannya. Dia tahu Bambam pasti akan menanyakan ini, dan tentu saja dia punya sebuah jawaban. Sebuah jawaban yang memanglah alasannya.. _I guess_.

"untuk melihat apakah kau menolak atau tidak."

Bambam mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sialan, kalau tahu itu alasannya, dia akan berontak sekuat tenaga kemarin.

"i-itu sa—"

"—dan untuk melihat apa sikapmu akan berubah."

"brengsek," Bambam berguman pelan.

Dia telah mengikuti skenario yang dibuat Mark tanpa sadar. Bagus sekali, Bam.

"hari ini aku mendapat semua jawabannya." Mark menyeringai, "kalau kau berpikir aku menciummu karena _cinta_ , kau salah."

"si-siapa juga yang berpikir seperti itu?" Bambam menatap Mark berkilat-kilat marah —dan dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"kau pasti berpikir aku menyukaimu, _aren't you_?"

Bambam menurukan bola matanya, menundukkan kepala menatap lurus kearah sepatunya.

"kalau sikapmu hari ini seperti ini, jadi, siapa yang menyukai siapa? Apakah aku.. apakah kau?"

Diam-diam Bambam membenarkan perkataan Mark. Kalau benar dia tidak menyukai Mark, kenapa dia harus menghidari Mark hari ini? Memang tidak menghindari secara terang-terangan, tetapi bukankah dengan merubah sikapnya menjadi banyak diam dapat diartikan dia menjauh dari Mark.

"di-diam kau, Mark Tuan."

"tapi ini juga tidak berarti aku tidak menyukaimu."

Bambam mendongak; kembali tertarik —sekaligus bingung— dengan ucapan Mark.

"banyak artian dan jangan mengambil keputusan seenak hatimu saja."

Bambam kesal. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia kesal. Rasanya seperti Mark ingin mempermainkannya.

Jadi.. inikah rasanya dipermainkan seseorang?

Terima kasih kepada Mark karena membuat Bambam tahu rasanya dipermainkan.

"diusia seperti kita ini, tidak ada salahnya mencoba banyak cinta, 'kan? Ah, aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku. Setahuku, kau adalah _pemain_ nomor satu disekolah."

Argh! Bisakah mulut Mark itu diam dan tidak banyak bicara? Apa yang membuatnya banyak bicara hari ini? Ingin menyudutkan Bambam dikeadaan seperti ini?

Bambam ingin menjawab _serangan_ Mark yang diberikan padanya, tapi sama seperti kemarin, Bambam tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya bisa diam seperti seseorang yang memang diciptakan untuk _kalah_. Melupakan bagaimana dia yang sebenarnya selalu _menang_.

"kalau begitu, apa yang kau mau?" akhirnya suara Bambam terdengar.

"aku sendiri tidak tahu. _This is turned out a lot more than I originally planned._ "

"ma-maksudmu?"

Mark tidak menjawab. Gila saja dia mau memberitahu Bambam.

Perlakuannya memang jauh berbeda dari apa yang dia rencanakan. Dia tidak pernah berpikir dia akan mencium Bambam seperti kemarin. Dia hanya ingin menempatkan Bambam disebuah tempat yang paling tidak ia suka dihatinya, bukannya malah sebaliknya.

Untung sekali Mark tidak pernah berkata dia tidak akan pernah memberikan rasa sukanya —atau mungkin cintanya— pada Bambam. Jika benar dia pernah mengatakannya, dia adalah seorang _munafik_.

"Mark Tuan, katakan dengan jelas! Jangan membuatku bingung dan menebak-nebak perkataanmu."

"apa pedulimu?"

"kau tidak perlu tahu apa peduliku."

"kalau begitu kenapa aku harus mengatakannya?"

"karena kau sudah membuatku penasaran."

"kau yang penasaran, 'kan? Kenapa aku yang repot?"

Bambam menarik nafasnya, mencoba menahan emosinya, "menjelaskannya padaku tidak akan membuatmu repot."

"tapi kau akan besar kepala kalau kau tahu."

" _I won't!_ "

" _I'm not sure_."

Sialan, kenapa Mark susah sekali untuk menjelaskannya saja? Dan kenapa Bambam ingin tahu sekali masalah ini?

"ayolah~ aku aka—"

"kalau aku berkata aku menyukaimu, kau mau apa?" kata Mark cepat.

Bambam mengerjap, Mark terlalu cepat mengatakannya dan Bambam membutuhkan waktu untuk mengerti.

"ka-kau? Menyukaiku? Mustahil."

"memang mustahil, dan itu terjadi.. _I guess_."

"hahaha," Bambam tertawa hambar, "leluconmu lucu."

"terima kasih. Dan aku sudah mengatakannya padamu dan jangan banyak bertanya lagi."

Bambam terdiam. Bukan karena mengikuti kemauan Mark, tapi karena dia sadar Mark serius dengan ucapannya. Dia tidak tahu harus memberi respon apa.

Hei, bukankah seharusnya dia senang karena menang dari Mark? Bukankah Mark yang kalah pada permainannya?

Lalu kenapa Bambam diam saja? Kenapa tidak tidak mengejek—meremehkan— Mark seperti laki-laki yang sebelum-sebelumnya? Apakah mungkin.. Bambam juga _kalah_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung..._**

Pertama, Zee maaf, maaaaafff banget updatenya ngaret sampe hari ini T-T salahin laptop sama wifi Zee yang minta beratem T-T

Zee kejang nulis _opening_ nya xD itu gaje banget e.e maafkan Zee yang gak bisa bikin adegan gitu/? xD duh, harusnya kemarin Zee gak ngasi tau _chapter_ berapa bakal _end_ , biar _surprise_ gitu(?) u.u oh iya, katanya belom ada tanda-tanda MarkBam bakal bersatu, ya? Apa Zee harus nambah satu atau dua _chap_ (dan batal _end_ di _chapter_ 16) buat nunjukin(?) tanda-tandanya? xD

 _Last word,_

 ** _Review, Please?_**


	16. Chapter 16

"hai _gege_ , _phi_ ~"

Tidak ada respon.

Lauren berjalan mendekat. Melihat kenapa dua orang laki-laki yang dia sapa diam saja. Tidak aneh jika Mark mengabaikannya, tapi Bambam? Mengabaikan Lauren? Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

" _phi_? _Gege_?" Lauren kembali memanggil.

Tetap tidak ada respon.

Kenapa mereka berdua ini?

Mark hanya diam, menatap televisi yang menayangkan pertandingan bola dengan tenang. Dan Bambam hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menatap jari-jarinya yang bergerak gelisah.

Ada apa?

"kalian kenapa?"

Akhirnya suara Lauren berhasil memecah konsentrasi Bambam. Membuat Bambam langsung menoleh dan menggeleng,

"tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa turun, Lau- _ya_?" Bambam tersenyum, dan Lauren tahu itu senyuman Bambam berbeda dari biasanya.

"Lolen.. haus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOT7 © JYP**

 **Player © Dii Zee**

 **MarkBam** fanfiction with slight JackBam and JaeJin.

Mark and Jaebum : 19 years; Jackson and Jinyoung : 18 years; Yugyeom and Bambam : 17 years

New support cast : Lauren Hanna Lunde (Ulzzang kid)

 **Backsong : Lee Hi – Rose** & **BTS – I Need U**

Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar didalamnya. **If** **you don't like the pairing or the story, please click 'back' or 'close'. Stay away from this fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mark _sunbaenim_ mengatakan itu padamu, Bam?!"

Bambam menutup sebelah telinganya. Duh, kenapa Jinyoung berteriak seperti ini? Semua orang akan tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"jangan keras-keras, _hyung_."

Jinyoung tersenyum tiga jari; meminta maaf. "aku terkejut, tahu!"

"kau pikir aku tidak? Bayangkan saja tiba-tiba dia seperti itu?"

"aku tidak pernah ada diposisimu, jangan menyuruhku membayangkannya."

Bambam mendengus, mana mungkin Jinyoung berada diposisinya? Bukannya tidak mungkin Jinyoung mendapat pernyataan cinta —sekedar informasi, seminggu sebelum liburan saja Jinyoung sudah mendapat tiga pernyataan cinta—, tapi yang tidak mungkin adalah jika dia terkejut mendapat pernyataan cinta.

Dia hanya akan terkejut —sekaligus senang— jika yang menyatakan cinta padanya adalah Jaebum.

Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Jinyoung tersenyum sendiri.

"kau kenapa, _hyung_? Senyum-senyum sendiri, kau membuatku takut." Bambam berucap, memecah lamunan Jinyoung.

Senyum Jinyoung menghilang dengan sekejap, "yah, jangan mengejekku saja. Urusi saja Mark _sunbae_ -mu itu."

"hei hei, kenapa kau marah?" tangan Bambam menyenggol tangan Jinyoung, "ah, _arrayo_. Kau marah karena aku membuyarkan lamunanmu, ya? Karena aku merusak Jaebum _hyung_ dilamunanmu?"

Wajah Jinyoung memerah mendengar godaan Bambam. Sialan, kenapa wajahnya selalu berubah merah jika Bambam sudah menyinggung tentang Jaebum?

"dia tidak peka juga, ya? Apa perlu aku menyuruhnya untuk memberimu perhatian? Kasihan sekali kau terus-terusan diam menunggunya?"

"YAH! Bambam, jangan coba-coba melakukannya!" Jinyoung berteriak. Terdengar lucu ditelinga Bambam.

Bambam mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut, kaget karena Jinyoung tiba-tiba berteriak padanya, lalu berubah menjadi tawa dua detik kemudian.

 _Hyung_ -nya ini lucu sekali.

"padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, Jaebum _hyung_ itu lebih cocok bersamamu daripada aku."

"Bambam, tujuanku datang jauh-jauh ke _cafe_ ini adalah untuk mendengarkanmu. Bukan untuk kau olok-olok seperti ini."

"siapa yang mengolokmu, _hyung_?" Bambam merengut, berpura-pura sedang merajuk pada Jinyoung, "aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku."

"sekalian saja men _selatan_ kan, atau men _timur_ kan pendapatmu."

Bambam terkikik pelan, menggoda Jinyoung memang selalu menyenangkan.

"ah, ngomong-ngomong, tidak seru kalau berdua saja. Aku telepon Jaebum _hyung_ , ya? Biar dia menemani kita disini."

"AWAS SAJA KAU BERANI MELAKUKANNYA, BAMBAM!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bambam, kau gila?" Jinyoung berbisik tapi didengar cukup kencang oleh Bambam.

" _hyung_ , aku mohon. Sekali ini saja. Aku butuh bicara dengan Mark _hyung_."

Jinyoung menghela nafas berat. Dia ingin menolong Bambam, tapi jika caranya seperti ini, dia tidak yakin.

 _Well_ , tiba-tiba Bambam menelponnya dan memintanya untuk cepat-cepat datang ke rumah Mark. Bambam bilang dia _sangat_ membutuhkan Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang khawatir langsung cepat-cepat pergi ke rumah Mark, dan menemukan sudah ada Jaebum di dalam sana bersama Mark dan Bambam. Ketika Jinyoung protes, Bambam bilang ini adalah _kesengajaan_.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung sengaja diminta datang untuk _menggantikan_ Bambam dan Mark sejenak. Menggantikan menjaga Lauren —yang untungnya sudah tidur.

Mark dan Bambam sepakat untuk bicara bersama, membicarakan tentang _hati_. Hanya berdua saja. Dan mereka membutuhkan Jaebum juga Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung-ah," Jaebum melingkarkan lengannya pada Jinyoung, "ikuti saja mau temanmu itu. Kapan lagi dia memohon seperti ini, 'kan?"

Jantung Jinyoung berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahnya mulai memerah perlahan-lahan.

Sialaaaan~ apa yang Jaebum lakukan? Kenapa dia merangkul Jinyoung seperti ini?

"a-ah, begitu? Ba-baiklah." Jawab Jinyoung ragu.

Dia tidak yakin dia bisa melewati malam ini dengan baik. Ditinggal satu rumah dengan Jaebum? Tidaaakk~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kupikir kau akan menolak ajakanku." Kata Mark memulai pembicaraan.

Sudah sepuluh menit mereka duduk diam berhadapan disebuah _cafe_ favorit Mark. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya, beberapa detik yang lalu Mark buka suara.

"aku juga ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"biarkan aku mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan terlebih dulu."

Bambam mengangguk; menyetujui ucapan Mark. Bambam sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi setelah memikirkannya semalaman, Bambam merasa dia harus mengatakannya. Bambam sadar apa yang dia rasakan pada Mark.

"aku sudah berpikir beberapa hari ini. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kau bisa membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Sering kali aku berpikir ini cinta, dan aku langsung menyanggahnya. Aku selalu berpikir aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Apalagi mengingat kau adalah orang yang disukai sekaligus mantan kekasih temanku, membuatku semakin enggan menyukaimu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku merasakannya."

Bambam terdiam. Dia hanya menunduk mendengar perkataan Mark. Dia tahu bagaimana ada diposisi Mark. _Karena dia juga merasakannya._

"aku tidak peduli apakah kau menganggapku pecundang, yang jelas, aku kalah. Aku menyu— ah," Mark menggeleng sekilas, "aku mencintaimu. Mungkin.. sejak beberapa waktu sebelum kakimu terkilir."

Bambam masih terdiam. Dia sebenarnya tahu ini waktunya untuk bicara, tapi dia butuh waktu. Sedikit lagi saja. Biarkan Bambam memikirkan kata-katanya kembali.

"aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hatiku sakit mendengar kau menyukaiku." Bambam akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini pada orang lain sebelumnya, tapi apakah kau tahu cintamu padaku akan melukaimu?" lanjutnya.

Iris hitam Bambam yang mulai berkaca-kaca menatap lurus kedalam mata Mark.

"bahkan jika aku mengatakan aku juga mencintaimu, cintaku hanya akan menyakitimu."

Mark diam, hanya menatap Bambam dalam, penuh makna.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu. Jangan mengatakan kau mencintaiku dengan mudah. Apa kau sudah siap untuk menerima segala sakit yang akan kuberikan? Karena aku tidak yakin aku tidak akan menyakitimu,"

Bambam memberi jeda. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ini bukan waktunya untuk menangis. Berkata seperti itu pada Mark ternyata juga membuat hatinya sakit.

"jika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, jangan terlalu mempercayaiku. Kau belum mengenalku dengan baik.. 'kan? Apakah mungkin aku harus menyuruhmu pergi sejauh mungkin?"

 _Tidak, Bambam. Jangan katakan itu._

Batin Bambam berteriak. Bambam telah sepenuhnya yakin dia _juga jatuh_ pada Mark.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Bambam merasa _sakit_ saat mengatakan _hal semacam ini_ pada seseorang.

"apa kau pikir aku yang menginginkan hal ini? Apakah kau berpikir aku mau mencintaimu sepihak? Aku ingin membencimu, aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyukaimu, tapi apa? Aku ternyata tidak bisa." Mark membalas ucapan Bambam.

"melihatmu seperti ini membuatku semakin merasakan sakit. Sebelum kau lebih sakit dariku, kau bisa pergi menjauh dariku, _hyung_. Aku juga tidak menginginkanmu."

 _Apa yang kau katakan padanya?!_

Batin Bambam kembali memprotes. Sama sekali tidak terima dengan ucapan Bambam.

"entah kenapa aku merasa ucapanmu itu seperti _kebohongan_. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu untuk menyuruhku pergi? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja? Aku membenci ini. Aku benci menerima kenyataan _aku mencintaimu_."

"kau bilang tadi cinta, ya? Bukankah cinta hanyalah sebuah obsesi? Menyenangkan sekali melihat orang-orang —termasuk dirimu— memiliki sebuah obsesi. Aku juga ingin merasakannya, tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa. Percuma saja kita _bersama_ , kita hanya akan _berakhir_ suatu saat nanti." Bambam mencoba menertalkan suaranya yang bergetar, "bukankah kau tahu aku suka sekali mempermainkan hati orang lain? Kau tidak takut aku mempermainkanmu? Apa kau benar-benar yakin aku akan sepenuhnya berubah jika aku bersamamu?"

"aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri. Apa kau tahu apa jawabannya?" Mark memberi jeda, kembali menatap mata Bambam yang langsung menghidar, "tidak ada. Semuanya hanya sia-sia."

Lucu sekali. Bolehkah Bambam tertawa?

Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu mereka masih saling membenci? Bukankah Bambam sendiri yang berteriak pada hatinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Mark? Kenapa sekarang dia dan Mark terlihat seperti dua orang yang sudah mencintai sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya?

Lucu bagaimana Bambam yang sering menyakiti hati orang lain, kini malah tersakiti karena ucapannya sendiri. Lucu bagaimana Mark bisa membuat Bambam merasakan sakit hati karena perlakuannya sendiri.

Hati Bambam semakin sakit memikirkannya. Dia yang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan _cinta_ -nya. Dia terlalu pintar bersembunyi dibalik topeng perlindungannya. Dia tidak mau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Tidak peduli apakah Mark adalah orang yang tepat atau bukan, Bambam sangat tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin mengunci hatinya serapat mungkin.

Dan pintu yang terkunci itu telah berhasil diterobos oleh Mark.

"jangan mengatakan kau mencintaiku." Suara Bambam kembali bergetar.

Tidak! Jangan menangis, Bambam. Menangis hanya akan memperburuk suasana.

"kenapa harus kau? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu? Aku sering menanyakannya.. _and I have no answer._ " Suara Mark kembali terdengar.

"Mark Tuan.. bisakah kau berhenti sebentar?"

Bambam menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lelehan air hangat yang berasal dari matanya perlahan mulai turun. Banyak sekali yang ingin dia katakan, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

Dia akui dia jatuh pada Mark. Dia akui dia menyukai Mark. Tapi bukan ini yang dia mau. Dia hanya ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Memendam rasa sakit sendiri tanpa membaginya pada Mark.

Ketika dia mengatakan dia hampir menyukai Jackson, dia sebenarnya ragu. Andaikan saja Mark tidak datang pada kehidupannya, dia yakin dia telah mencintai Jackson sepenuhnya. Bukannya malah berpaling pada laki-laki yang tidak terlalu mengenalnya seperti Mark.

"aku terkadang bertanya, kenapa aku suka sekali mengumpat padamu, kenapa aku suka meneriakkimu. Tidak ada jawaban berhari-hari, hingga akhirnya aku sadar, aku melakukannya karena aku tidak mau menyukaimu lebih banyak lagi." lanjut Bambam.

"dan apa kau tahu kenapa aku sering membiarkanmu _menang_?" jawaban —yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan— dari Mark kembali terucap.

Bambam mendongak. Dia ingin tahu, tapi pertanyaan itu hanya menggantung dibibirnya.

" _because losing the argument is easier than losing you_."

Ah, terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan hal itu, Mark. Kau bukan siapa-siapa Bambam, Mark. Kau tidak punya hak untuk takut kehilangannya.

"aku tidak bisa mengatakan lebih banyak hal karena kita masih harus tinggal dirumah yang sama." Bambam mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba tidak menyuarakan tangisannya, "aku ingin kau tahu, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi.. maafkan aku."

Bambam kembali menunduk. Hatinya semakin sakit. Kenapa dia tidak membiarkan Mark memilikinya? Kenapa dia tidak membiarkan hatinya senang kali ini saja? Kenapa dia egois? Kenapa dia terus menolak untuk mengakui ini semua?

"kuharap, kau selalu menemukan alasanmu untuk tersenyum."

Mark mulai memikirkan sebuah harapan. Dia berharap dia dapat membaca seluruh pikiran Bambam, mendengarkan dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya Bambam pikirkan tentangnya. Harapan yang tidak mungkin akan pernah dia dapat.

"ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?" tanya Bambam.

 _Banyak. Banyak sekali. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya._

"tidak ada? Aku akan pergi terlebih dulu," Bambam mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya lalu menaruh kunci tersebut dimeja, "jangan mencariku. Aku akan menginap dirumah Jinyoung _hyung_. Dan kalau Lauren mencari," Bambam berpikir sejenak, "antar saja kerumah Jinyoung _hyung_. Jaebum _hyung_ tahu dimana rumahnya."

Bambam berdiri dari duduknya, mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata, lalu berkata—

" _mianhae.. saranghae.."_

—dengan suaranya yang bergetar, sebelum akhirnya dia pergi. Berbalik badan lalu menghilang dari hadapannya entah kemana. Meninggalkan Mark yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The words telling you not to leave, those word.. they lingered around my mouth. But I couldn't part my lips._

 _Even if hurt this much, I love you._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Let's not act like idiots._

 _Let's not heart ache alone._

 _When tears fell because of the pain,_

 _I'd become upset with my heart for being so weak._

 _Like an idiot, why didn't I know?_

 _Like an idiot, why did I let you go?_

 _Like an idiot, my heart cry slowly._

 _Let's just forget him. Never showing your love to him._

 _Just act like before. Like when you're_ _—_ _pretending_ _—_ _hate him._

 _Don't let you heart fall for him. Again._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _End._**

Ahyeahahyeahahyeahahyeahahyeah *joget EXID xD* _happy ending_ yeaayyy (happy darimananya-_-) xD gaje ya? Nggantung? Emang e.e abisnya, kalo mereka bener-bener bersama, ntar terlalu maksa (endingnya gini aja udah terkesan maksa) e.e Maafin Zee u.u pasti ini jauh dari bayangan kalian? Iya, 'kan? u.u kalo kalian minta _sequel_... eum, Zee pikir-pikir lagi deh, tapi ya ngga janji juga xD (siapa juga yang mau minta _sequel_ dari fanfic gaje gini?-_-)

Zee juga udah nyiapin 3 fanfic MarkBam loh XD gatau kapan publish -3- kalian tunggu fanfic MarkBam punya Zee selanjutnya yaaaa~ XD

Makasih yaaaa yang mau baca, review, fave, sama follow _**Player**_ sampe sejauh ini^^ Maafin Zee suka update telat, bikin alur gaje, ending jelek, dan cerita gak memuaskan e.e Makasih banget buat kalian^^ /bow

 _Last word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


	17. PENGUMUMAN!

Haluuuuuuuu;3; ketemu lagi sama Zee yang kiyowo teehee- ini bukan update, maaf ya manteman ;A; tapi Zee minta kalian baca ini;-; plissss T.T

apakabar temantemanku? maaf ya lama gak muncul uou; Zee lagi nyaman banget di fandom sebelah (non-korean) dan feel punya Zee pindah semua kesana huhuhu T.T

oke- abaikan curhatan gajelas Zee diatas-3- jadiiii, Zee balik mau bawa **pengumuman**. UWOOOO YEEEE PENGUMUMAN BESOK LIBUR MASSAL!? /ditimpuk

engga kok bercanda hehe- Zee mau ngasi tau kalian sesuatu yang penting tapi gak penting penting banget(?) ini nyangkut hidup dan mati karir Zee di dunia per-fanfiction-an loh /lebay/ OKE LANGSUNG TO THE POINT AJADEH YA xD Zee mau pindah ke wattpad ajadeh. KENAPA?! soalnya ffn gabisa dibuka kalo ngga pake wifi T.T Zee sediiiiiih T.T makanya itu Zee milih buat move aja ke wattpad, ayok ikut Zee?! bagi tau penname kalian di review yaaaa~ nanti Zee follow dan Zee kasi tau kalau itu adalah akun punya Zee(?) kalian juga bisa request fanfic ke wattpad punya Zee, Zee tunggu requestnya yaaaaaa xD

insyaallah, Zee berusaha buat bisa update kesini tapi Zee mau fokus ke wattpad dulu karena wattpad mudah dijangkau xD

sekian temanteman Zee tercintaaaa~ sampai ketemu di wattpad /lebar lope/

.

.

.

.

ps : ada kemungkinan juga Zee upload Player season 2 disana.


End file.
